L'heritage de la Piraterie
by LaFarfalaNera
Summary: Killian s'enfuit de son orphelinat,elle veut retrouver ses parents.Hélas,elle devra affronter plus d'un évènements, et survivre dans le monde de la piraterie. Mais comment échapper à son destin? Surtout quand on est la fille de Jack Sparrow...
1. Chapter 1 L'Orphelinat

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, certains personnages par contre ont été inventés pour le bien de l'histoire._

_En espérant que ma fanfic vous plaise._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre 1_

_L'orphelinat._

_**Orphelinat St Marc, Londres.**_

_**12 juin 1720. **_

_«Trouvez-la ! Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! »_

La voix de Mme Krein résonnait encore à mes oreilles, et son ton dur et froid, tremblant de colère m'était familier. J'entendais toujours le son de ses talons hauts claquer sur le carrelage des couloirs de l'orphelinat, pendant que tous autour d'elle s'affairaient à la contenter. De mes plus lointains souvenirs, elle ne m'avait jamais aimée ; pire, elle semblait me vouer une haine sans pareille. J'étais dans cet orphelinat depuis trop longtemps, le moment de lui faire payer était venu, et me voir m'échapper d'ici était la pire torture que je pouvais lui infliger...

Cachée dans un recoin du couloir menant à son bureau, j'attendis d'entendre que sa voix, ainsi que celles des hommes qu'elle engageait afin de retrouver les fugueuses telles que moi, s'éloigne. Ils n'étaient pas loin, et je me pressai de sortir de ma cachette, pour ouvrir la porte de bois sombre de son bureau. Je ne jetai aucun regard à la décoration de la pièce, je la connaissais pas cœur, pour y avoir souvent passé des heures à être interrogée, et même torturée. J'avais appris en vivant ici, à souffrir bien plus que les enfants de mon âge n'en étaient capables.

Je me dirigeai directement vers son bureau, qui ressemblait fort à celui d'un gouverneur, et m'agenouillai pour être à la hauteur de ce que je cherchais. Là, entre deux tiroirs, une ouverture était dissimulée par une plaque de bois. Sortant un couteau d'une de mes bottes, j'en fis glisser la pointe dans l'interstice de la plaque, et essayai de faire levier, pour la soulever . En deux secondes à peine, la plaque bougea et je la récupérai.  
Je plissai les yeux, et glissai ma main dans l'ouverture de la petite cachette que j'avais découverte un jour. En retirant ma main, je ressortis la clé, et mes yeux glissèrent sur les marques de mon poignet...

_Cinq jours avant._

J'avais été amenée pour la centième fois dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat, Mme Krein. Tout cela pour avoir essayé de fuir cet endroit...

Les poings liés à l'arrière de la chaise où j'avais été assise, je m'efforçais d'atteindre le couteau qui se trouvait dans ma poche droite. La sueur perlant sur mon front, les dents serrées, je m'exhortai au _calme. Il fallait absolument que je me sorte de là...je ne voulais pas subir encore une autre des punitions de l'affreuse femme au cœur de pierre qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à arriver._

Alors que le bruit de la poignée de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, je soupirai et m'immobilisai.

«Dommage», pensai-je. 

_La porte se referma brusquement, et je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui était entré.  
Ses talons claquaient contre le carrelage de la pièce, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver.  
Elle me fis face, reposant ses grosses fesses sur le bord du bureau, qui me surprit en ne craquant pas sous son poids.  
Je soutins son regard froid et colérique, et adoptai mon éternel sourire ironique._

-Vous semblez comme qui dirait... énervée, fis-je remarquer. Un petit séjour au soleil vous ferait le plus grand bien, vous savez.

Elle ne dit rien , à mon grand étonnement, et se détourna, pour saisir dans le premier tiroir de son bureau un objet qui me fit déglutir. Alors cette fois-ci ce serait la chaîne...  
Je pris une légère respiration, et ne laissai rien paraître.

-Tu sais, j'ai vraiment tout essayé avec toi, Killian, commença-t-elle. J'ai pourtant été comme une mère au tout début, j'ai essayé de te protéger de tes... défauts. Mais, hélas, on dirait que ta vraie nature t'a rattrapée.

-Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, murmurai-je avec ironie. Et vous pensez en plus avoir essayé de me protéger? La seule et unique chose qui pourrais mettre ma vie en danger est votre présence plus que désagréable et repoussante... Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes seule !  
Une gifle me fit taire. Ses yeux pétillaient de colère, son teint vira au rouge, et sa mâchoire se serra de toutes ses forces.

  
_-Tes paroles de pauvre orpheline ne m'atteignent pas, cracha-t-elle. Tes parents ne voulaient pas de __toi, et rien de cela ne changera. Tu crois pouvoir te débrouiller toute seule à l'extérieur, vivre comme bon te semble... être libre. Mais tu ne sais rien du monde autour de toi. Personne ne t'attend dehors, et le monde peut très bien continuer de tourner sans toi. Tu ne manqueras à personne._

-Tout comme vous ne me manquerez pas une fois que je serai partie d'ici ! lui dis-je avec force.  
-Si toute fois tu en as la force, souffla-t-elle en remuant la chaîne entre ses mains.  
-Je préfère souffrir milles morts que de rester dans cet orphelinat, crachai-je.  
-C'est la réponse que j'attendais de ta part, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Aussitôt que la chaîne s'enroula autour de mon poignet, je la sentis se resserrer... jusqu'au point de non retour. 

J'eus un frisson en me rappelant cette scène. Des marques bleues et noires parsemaient ma peau en une ligne qui tournait tout autour de mon poignet. Je me souvenais avoir retenu mes larmes, mes cris, et d'avoir ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même la chaîne s'enfoncer dans ma chair, jusqu'à ce que mon sang se mette à couler.

Derrière la porte, des bruits se firent entendre, et je courus jusqu'au placard dont j'avais tant rêvé ouvrir la porte, munie de la clé qui allait enfin m'en offrir l'opportunité. Je me glissai à l'intérieur du placard, où étaient entassés les dossiers des orphelins qui avaient été placés ici.

-Je veux qu'elle soit dans mon bureau dans une heure ! Si vous ne l'avez pas trouvée d'ici là, je me verrai dans l'obligation de faire un rapport complet à votre supérieur sur vos non-capacités à attraper une jeune fille de quinze ans! Est-ce clair? disait-elle à un garde qui suivait ses pas.  
-Limpide, Madame, nous l'aurons trouvée dans très peu de temps, dit-il avant de repartir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.  
-Je l'espère pour vous, souffla-t-elle même s'il ne l'entendait plus.

Je l'entendis tirer sa chaise de bureau, et je serrai la clé contre moi, ainsi que mon couteau. Deux possibilités s'offraient à moi : la première consistait à emprunter le passage secret de ce placard qui menait à l'un des couloirs de l'établissement après avoir trouvé mon dossier, et de partir pour toujours; la deuxième était de m'assurer que cette femme ne ferait plus jamais aucun

mal à des enfants, et qu'elle irait payer ses atrocités en enfer.  
Je soupirai, puis au fur et à mesure que mon esprit travaillait, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

Pourquoi ne pas combiner les deux options ?

Sans attendre, j'entrepris de rechercher mon dossier dans cette pagaille. Il y en avait tellement que je désespérais de le trouver. Tout était sans dessus dessous dans ce placard, et je soupirai. Alors que l'espoir de connaître l'identité des gens qui m'avaient abandonnée ici disparaissait lentement, je détournai les yeux une seconde pour les poser sur une pile qui semblait avoir été déplacée récemment, si j'en jugeais pas la marque rectangulaire qui n'étais pas salie à côté. Je m'accroupis, et cherchai dans la pile avec empressement.

Soudain, mon cœur eut un raté alors que je posais les yeux sur un dossier à la couverture noire. Mon nom était inscrit dessus.

_Killian Smith*. _

Sans attendre davantage, je pris le dossier, le mis à l'intérieur de ma veste et me tournai vers le passage secret. Devant moi, un épais mur de pierres humides se dressait. Positionnant mes mains de chaque côté de l'ouverture du passage, je poussai de toutes mes forces. Les pierres bougèrent, et j'espérai ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit.

Me glissant à l'intérieur, je descendis d'étroits escaliers, qui finalement aboutissaient à une grille en fer facilement déplaçable. Elle menait au couloir du premier étage, là où se trouvaient toutes les chambres. Je regardai à travers la grille pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, puis d'un geste rapide, je l'enlevai et la poussai sur le côté. Passant à travers le trou, je me glissai à l'extérieur du passage.

Je me retrouvai dans le grand et long corridor que j'avais si souvent traversé en courant, des gardes et Mme Krein à ma poursuite. J'avais tant fait de bêtises ici, que les murs de l'orphelinat s'en souvenaient encore. Avant que j'ai pu me relever, les cris des gardes de l'établissement se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

«Attrapez-la !» cria un homme, que je reconnus par sa voix grave comme étant le garde qui était quelques minutes avant dans le bureau de la directrice.  
Sans attendre, je me dirigeai en toute hâte vers l'autre côté du long corridor, les hommes à mes trousses.  
Heureusement pour moi, j'étais endurante, et plus rapide qu'eux.

Arrivée à la porte du fond, j'appuyai de toutes mes forces sur la poignée, en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre.  
Elle ne bougea pas.

«Pas de chance !» murmurai-je.

Puis, en regardant autour de moi, pendant que les hommes arrivaient à grands pas, je vis ce qui me sauva indéniablement. Une sorte de trappe était ouverte au plafond, et sur le côté, une échelle en bois était appuyée contre le mur. C'était ma dernière chance. Je saisis l'échelle, la plaçai devant la trappe, et montai le plus vite possible.

«Ne la laissez pas s'échapper !»

J'accélérai en entendant la voix si proche, et quand j'allais enfin passer par la trappe, une poigne ferme me saisit le pied. Je tentai de toute mes forces de me dégager, et je donnai un coup violent dans le visage du garde. Il gronda, mais j'eus le temps de partir et de refermer la trappe avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge.

C'était moins une.

Déplaçant une malle qui traînait contre le mur en face de moi, je la mis sur l'ouverture de la trappe, qui sous les assauts des gardes aurait finit par s'ouvrir. Reprenant mon souffle, je m'assis sur celle-ci, et regardai autour de moi. J'étais sûrement dans ce qu'appelaient les autres orphelins "l'antre de Mme Krein", plus communément appelé "Dragon" ou "Sorcière", voire parfois même "Démon sortant de l'enfer" - j'avouais y être pour quelque chose dans ce surnom.

Recouvrant le sol, un long tapis au vert terne et plutôt repoussant traversait la pièce, et mon regard s'arrêta sur le bureau recouvert de paperasse à première vue ennuyeuse. Des objets de toute sortes étaient posés sur le rebord, et je jouai pendant quelques instants avec une montre en or, qui finirait certainement par se faire une place dans ma poche, parmi tous les autres objets volés.

Me retournant, j'eus la bonne surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une corde à l'apparence assez robuste.

Je souris. Pour une fois, la chance était de mon côté.  
Prenant la corde, je la mis sur mon épaule et cherchai la fenêtre, qui ne laissait filtrer aucune lumière à cause des épais rideaux de velours vert qui la cachaient.

Soudain, alors que je venais d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur l'autre façade d'une maison, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant une Mme Krein plus que remontée, les cheveux s'échappant de son chignon habituellement relevé de façon stricte. Elle ressemblait à une folle, ou du moins encore plus que d'habitude.

Je grimaçai, et souris de façon désinvolte.  
-Un souci ? demandai-je avec mon sourire ironique qui lui fit prendre une couleur rouge.  
Elle gronda.  
-Apparemment oui, continuai-je, nullement apeurée. Vous devriez vraiment prendre des vacances vous savez.  
-Les seules vacances que je pourrai prendre se feront après ton isolement dans la cave ! s'époumona-t-elle inutilement.  
Je soupirai.  
-Écoutez, fis-je avec sérieux. Je ne vous aime pas, et vous ne semblez pas énormément m'apprécier (elle trembla de rage pour confirmer mes paroles), alors pourquoi me retenir ici? Laissez-moi partir et vous aurez une vie douce et paisible...  
-Gardes, cria-t-elle en se retournant.  
-Incompréhensible, cette femme, me dis-je.

Avec rapidité, je fis un nœud sur l'extrémité de la corde, que je lançai ensuite en visant le toit de la façade en face, en espérant qu'elle s'accroche à la cheminée visible.

Avec adresse le nœud entoura l'épaisse cheminée, et je ne perdis pas une minute avant de sauter, laissant derrière moi Mme Krein pousser des cris de rage incontrôlables.  
Derrière moi, mon ancienne vie s'effaçait, et je souris sans me retourner, faisant voile vers les monts inconnus de la liberté...

_*Killian Smith: Smith étant un nom très courant en Angleterre, et les orphelins n'en ayant pas, il est ajouté à leur prénom dès leur placement à l'orphelinat.  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Le BlueBird

_Chapitre 2_

_Le **BlueBird.**_

_**Port de Londres, 12 juin 1720.**_

**  
**

Flânant le long du quai, mon ombre traînant derrière moi comme un fantôme, je songeais que ma première heure de liberté n'était pas aussi trépidante que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pendant que le soleil se couchait, emportant avec lui les derniers souvenirs de cette journée, je ne savais toujours pas comment occuper mes prochaines heures. Pour tout dire, je ne savais même pas où j'allais dormir.

Alors que les premiers regrets d'avoir quitté l'orphelinat s'insinuaient dans mon esprit, je les balayai avec les terribles souvenirs de mon enfance, et les scènes des heures passées dans le bureau de Mme Krein, qui m'avaient laissé plus d'une marque.

La peinture écaillée des volets verts de l'orphelinat me revint en mémoire, tout comme la tapisserie démodée et moisie des chambres, qui avec le temps commençait sérieusement à se décoller des murs. Je souris tristement en pensant qu'il m'avait fallu plusieurs années pour comprendre pourquoi j'étais dans cet orphelinat.

J'avais la naïveté de croire, étant enfant, que c'était une vulgaire erreur et que mes parents allaient venir me chercher. Je pensais qu'un jour, je partirais avec eux loin de ces murs froids et durs qui m'avaient semblé se refermer doucement sur moi, au fil des années. Évidemment, je me trompais.

Avec le temps, je compris que c'était une bêtise de croire si fort en mes parents qui m'avaient abandonnée, me laissant entre les griffes acérées de Mme Krein.  
Je souris involontairement en pensant que je lui en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs...

Le regard plongé dans les teintes orangées du ciel, je laissais les souvenir affluer dans mon esprit...

_Ce jour là, j'étais âgée de douze ans. J'avais l'impression de voler tant la rapidité de ma course était impressionnante. J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'enfuir vers les cuisines, évitant ainsi le courroux du Dragon qui était sûrement en train de cracher des flammes dans son bureau, la peau étrangement recouverte de l'encre rouge qui avait été étalée avec soin et amour sur son visage et ses cheveux._

Je poussai assez brutalement la porte des cuisines, qui, avec un hublot sur le devant, laissait voir le personnel se hâter de préparer le déjeuner, qui pour moi ressemblait plus à de la bouillie aux ingrédients non identifiables, qu'à de la vraie nourriture.

_Alertée par mon arrivée, une cuisinière armée d'un impressionnant couteau, sûrement affûté pour couper les gros morceaux de viande, s'avança vers moi, indignée par ma présence._

Évitant de justesse le bout de l'ustensile qui se planta dans le bois de la porte, je me précipitai vers celle qui débouchait sur la cour de l'établissement. Renversant plusieurs récipients et faisant tomber un nombre considérable de fruits et de légumes, qui vinrent s'écraser pathétiquement sur le sol , c'est sous les jurons et les exclamations scandalisées que je réussis à sortir.

Malheureusement pour moi, Mme Krein m'attendait les bras croisés, les cheveux à moitiés détachés et dégoulinants. Son teint était légèrement, je dis bien légèrement, rougi par l'encre.  
Je me rappelai qu'à l'époque, je m'étais promis de ne pas faire le même coup deux fois...  


Peu à peu, un autre souvenir me revint brutalement en mémoire. Tremblante, je revoyais peu à peu les images...

_Cette fois-ci, j'avais quatorze ans..._

_Tournant autour de son bureau, les mains jointes derrière son dos,et les lèvres pinçées par la colère qui montait en elle, Mme Krein semblait plongée dans ses pensées.  
_

_Comme à l'habitude, je m'étais battue avec une fille du même âge que moi. En réalité, je n'avais absolument rien fait. Les seuls torts qu'on pouvait, à la limite, me reprocher étaient de ne pas avoir sauté plus sauvagement sur Sheila, qui semblait trop heureuse d'être une des privilégiées de Mme Krein._

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle prenait plaisir à me dénoncer, quelque soit la bêtise, que j'en soit l'auteur ou non. Évidemment, je ne pouvais m'attendre à ce que le Dragon, qui fulminait en ce moment devant moi, me croie innocente.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour me toiser, je sus à son regard qu'elle avait choisi la punition de rigueur pour cette histoire.  
Posant ses mains de chaque côté de la chaise où j'étais assise, elle plongea ses prunelles incandescentes dans le noir des miennes.

Je ne bougeai pas, restant de marbre face à sa proximité qu'elle espérait effrayante.

-Killian, pourrais-tu me dire ce qui s'est exactement passé? dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Je soupirai.

-A quoi bon, de toute manière Sheila vous a fourni une bonne excuse pour me punir, dis-je avec indifférence. Une explication serait superflue - d'après vous, bien sûr.

-Il est vrai que Sheila a su se montrer très précise...

_-...ou inventive, murmurai-je._

Elle recula, me lançant un regard noir.

-Ne m'interromps pas ! s'écria-t-elle.  


_  
Je gardai le silence. Aucun intérêt de répliquer._

-Je disais donc que Sheila m'a relaté les faits avec précision et qu'elle en est venue à la conclusion, ainsi que moi, que c'est toi qui avais déclenché cette situation... inconfortable, pour ainsi dire.

-Vous dites mal, rétorquai-je. La seule pour qui cette situation est inconfortable, c'est moi. Sheila n'est pas enchaînée à une chaise dans votre bureau à ce que je sache.

Perdant patience, elle me fis taire d'une gifle qui me brûla la peau sur le coup.

-Tu n'apprendras donc jamais à ne pas contredire les adultes? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Vous tenez vraiment à connaître la réponse? demandai-je.

Une autre gifle me fit comprendre que non.

-Bien, puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir coopérer, je ne vois donc qu'une seule solution, fit-elle se dirigeant avec lenteur vers son bureau, d'où elle sortit un long fouet...

Autant vous dire que je n'avais plus de voix à force de hurler de douleur...  


Je frissonnai. J'avais toujours les cicatrices des nombreux coups qu'elle m'avait donnés dans le dos.  
Toute ma vie je me rappellerais de mon enfance là-bas.

Sortant de mes tristes souvenirs, je levai les yeux vers les bateaux accostés au port. Flottant à quelques mètres de moi, se dressait un immense bateau aux voiles blanches, et au bois sombre. Avec une calligraphie parfaite, le nom _**Blue Bird**_ était écrit sur la coque.

Sur le quai, les cargaisons déchargées par les navires de la Marine Royale étaient transportées par des hommes en uniforme rouge et blanc. Sûrement des officiers de la Compagnie des Indes.

Me détournant des soldats, je marchai jusqu'à un banc, et m'y assis, les yeux dans le vague, plongée dans mes pensées. Je me décidai à lire le dossier volé il y a quelques heures dans le placard de Mme Krein.  
J'avais tant attendu ce moment. Savoir enfin le nom des personnes qui n'avaient pas voulu de moi, sans même me connaître. Ceux qui étaient responsables de cette enfance qui m'avait marquée à vie.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris le dossier dissimulé dans ma veste. Passant mes mains sur la couverture, je retraçai les lettres de mon prénom avec mon index.  
Puis, d'un mouvement lent je rabattis la couverture sur le côté et commençai à lire.

A part un tas d'informations que je connaissaient plus ou moins, j'appris que j'étais bien née à Londres, et que j'avais été placée à l'orphelinat St Marc deux semaines après être venue au monde.  
D'après les notes du médecin qui avait fait accouché ma mère, j'étais un beau bébé, et ma santé était impeccable.

J'en arrivais maintenant à l'information la plus importante.

D'après ce qui était écrit, c'était ma mère qui m'avait amenée d'elle-même jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Chose très rare, elle ne m'avait pas déposé sur le paillasson avant de s'enfuir. Elle s'était même présentée, sous le nom de Margot Thibault. D'origine française, elle était arrivée à l'âge de dix-sept ans à Londres avec sa famille, et y était restée pour une période de trois ans, avant de partir pour Port Royal. Aucune autre information n'était donnée.

Aussi, je fus déçue de ne pas voir le nom de mon père sur le dossier.  
Malgré tout, je me dis que si j'arrivais à retrouver ma mère, peut être me révélerait-elle son identité?

Mais qu'attendais-je enfin? Les retrouver arrangerait-il quoi que ce soit? Me sentirais-je mieux après avoir entendu la raison pour laquelle j'avais vécu sans parents? J'en doutais. Cela restait une trahison pour moi.  
Ma mère m'avait laissée derrière elle, comme un mauvais souvenir qu'il fallait oublier le plus vite possible. Se souviendrait-elle de moi, ou ne serais-je qu'un vague et lointain rappel de son passé?

Fermant les yeux, j'essayai de ne pas penser à tout cela. Ma décision était prise : j'irais à Port-Royal et chercherais celle qui m'avais mise au monde. De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre projet.  
Il me restait à savoir comme m'y rendre...

Me relevant, je fis quelques pas vers le bord du quai.

En observant bien le _**Blue Bird**_, j'aperçus sur le pont un homme assez grand et fort, à la carrure impressionnante, qui semblait parler avec autorité à un jeune matelot. L'écoutant en hochant la tête, le matelot, qui ne devait pas être loin d'avoir mon âge, semblait s'ennuyer du discours de l'homme.  
Après ce qui devait être un avertissement, l'homme descendit sur le quai, me lançant un regard suspicieux.

Sur le pont, le jeune matelot fulminait. Il tourna son regard vers moi et j'eus le temps de voir une cicatrice sur le côté de sa joue droite. Il fronça les sourcils, et descendit également du bateau pour venir dans ma direction.

Les cheveux bruns, le regard doux mais méfiant, il s'avança jusqu'à me dominer de toute sa hauteur.  
Finalement, peut être était-il plus âgé que moi...

-Que regardais-tu? me dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

-Toi. On dirait que tu as passé un sale quart d'heure.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Occupe-toi plutôt de disparaître dans les minutes qui suivent.

-L'homme qui te parlait, était-ce le capitaine? demandai-je.

-Non. Juste le second. Pourquoi? fit-il.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dis-je en reprenant ses mots.

Il soupira. Me regarda un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Qui est-tu, petite?

-J'ai quinze ans! Répliquai-je. Bientôt seize. Je ne suis pas petite, quand à mon nom tu n'as pas à le connaître. Je voudrais seulement savoir qui est le capitaine de ce navire.

Après une hésitation, il me répondit que c'était un homme du nom de Brian Moleton. Apparemment aux services de la Compagnie des Indes, il apportait dans les Caraïbes des cargaisons venant d'Afrique.

-Où transporte-il les cargaisons exactement, dans les Caraïbes? demandai-je.

-A Port-Royal, en Jamaïque. Nous les amenons là-bas, puis nous repartons faire le chemin inverse. Pourquoi me demandes-tu tout cela? Nous ne prenons pas de fille à bord, si tu veux savoir. L'équipage est uniquement composé d'hommes.

-Qui a dit que je voulais faire partie de l'équipage? fis-je. Quand repartez-vous en Jamaïque?

-Aujourd'hui, dans une heure.

-Parfait, murmurai-je. J'ai justement besoin d'y aller!

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas demander au capitaine Moleton de te laisser venir avec nous?

-Quelle idée, voyons! dis-je avec ironie, essayant de passer le barrage de son corps, qui m'empêchait d'avancer jusqu'au _**Blue Bird**_.

-Bon sang, mais qui est-tu?

Je soupirai.

-Aucune importance. Laisse-moi aller voir ton capitaine, lui lançai-je.

Il se dégagea mais me suivit tout de même.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Qui que tu sois, il ne voudra pas te prendre en charge.

-Encore une fois, qui a parlé de me prendre en charge? m'énervai-je. Il n'a qu'à me déposer à Port-Royal, qui est justement sa destination.

Il soupira, et je montai sur le pont du _**Blue Bird**_. Une légère angoisse me prit en réalisant que j'allais devoir convaincre le capitaine de me prendre à son bord, mais je la chassai immédiatement.  
Je pouvais le faire...

-Il vaudrait mieux que j'entre le premier,dit-il.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il me dépassa et toqua à la porte de la cabine du capitaine Moleton.  
Un léger «Entrez» résonna derrière le bois sombre de la porte. Ouvrant la porte, le jeune matelot entra.

-Capitaine, une personne voudrait vous parler, dit-il.

-Et bien Jonathan, fais-la donc entrer! fit-il.

Emboitant le pas de Jonathan, j'entrais dans la grande cabine qui baignée dans la lumière. Assis derrière un bureau recouvert de cartes et de papiers, le capitaine Moleton me regardait avec sympathie.

Assez trapu, les cheveux épars sur sa tête ronde, il avait d'étonnants yeux bleus très expressifs. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil, et il me sourit.

-Quelle jeune personne amène-tu là Jonathan? S'étonna-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle?

-Et bien, en vérité, Capitaine, j'aurais besoin d'être conduite jusqu'à Port-Royal. Ma famille m'attend avec impatience, et je n'ai plus d'argent pour payer mon voyage de retour sur un autre navire. J'ai entendu que vous feriez route vers les caraïbes, alors je me suis dit que vous auriez l'amabilité et la générosité de me prendre à bord pour ce voyage.

Il parut surpris de ma demande.

-Vos parents vous laissent partir en Angleterre toute seule? S'étonna-t-il.

-Non, nous avions au départ prévu de venir tous ensemble, mais comme ma sœur a mis au monde mon neveu, mes parents ont préféré rester avec elle. Hélas, je devais impérativement rendre visite à ma grande-tante, qui est terriblement malade, dis-je, réussissant à lui faire gober mon mensonge.

-C'est une histoire bien malheureuse jeune demoiselle, et je veux bien vous accueillir sur mon navire pour le voyage; hélas, les conditions de vie sur un bateau ne conviennent pas à une jeune fille.

-Je saurai m'adapter capitaine, sans problème.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, mademoiselle...

-Eléonore Prinst, dis-je.

-Soyez la bienvenue sur le _**Blue Bird**__!_


	3. Chapter 3 L'envoûtement

_Chapitre 3  
L'envoûtement. _

**Le **_**Blue Bird.**_

**13 juin 1720. **

Le départ avait eu lieu une heure après mon entretien avec le Capitaine Moleton. Il s'était avéré être un homme plutôt souriant et chaleureux. Différent de l'idée que j'avais des capitaines, il semblait être doté d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité indéfinissables.

Il devait avoir la cinquantaine et j'avais appris par Jonathan qu'il avait passé sa vie à espérer devenir capitaine. Une fois cinq ans passés à être un jeune matelot de l'équipage du _Blue Bird_, il avait gravi les échelons, et avait été nommé capitaine à l'âge de trente ans. Sa vie se résumait à ce navire : il n'avait pas de femme, pas d'enfants, juste une ou deux tantes qui lui restaient après le massacre du petit village où il avait perdu le reste de sa famille. Il se considérait comme un rescapé.

Depuis mon embarcation sur ce bateau, c'est-à-dire cinq heures, Jonathan m'avait tenu compagnie tout en effectuant les divers travaux que lui confié le second.  
D'une taille impressionnante, le crâne rasé, une cicatrice lui barrant le front, le second du capitaine était le genre d'homme qui pouvait impressionner n'importe qui. Malgré la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et moi, et le peu de parole qu'il m'avait adressées, il me transperçait d'un regard aussi profond que les abysses. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder mon âme avec ses prunelles noires.

J'avais appris à détourner les yeux de lui quand il approchait. Les seules phrases que je l'avais entendu prononcer servaient systématiquement à critiquer le travail, selon moi soigné, de Jonathan. Celui-ci, aussi docile qu'il devait être, se contentait de hocher la tête, et de faire une grimace une fois qu'il partait.

Généralement, on ne voyait le Capitaine que quand il prenait la barre, sinon il restait enfermé dans sa cabine et passait son temps, à ce que Jonathan m'avait dit, à écrire à la Compagnie des Indes, pour les informer des dates d'arrivée des cargaisons. Souvent, il m'invitait à manger à sa table, parlant de tout et de rien, vantant le vent favorable de ces derniers jours, le soleil brillant, et la chance que j'avais d'avoir une famille.  
Dans ces moments-là, je préférais ne rien dire et acquiescer tranquillement, pendant que dans ma tête, tout mon enfance se rejouait maintes et maintes fois.

D'une certaine manière, le voyage avait plutôt bien commencé...

Accoudée au bastingage, mes yeux erraient sur les vagues calmes et sombres de l'océan. Ces eaux silencieuses m'avaient toujours fait rêver. Petite, les bateaux étaient pour moi de grands oiseaux aux ailes blanches, qui volaient sur les océans, rapportant avec eux des souvenirs de pays lointains.  
Malgré moi, quelque chose se construisait à l'intérieur de mes entrailles. Quelque chose de lourd. J'avais l'impression de porter un poids qui ne disparaîtrait qu'à une seule condition: soulagé le désir immense qui tordait mon cœur, mon esprit... être enfin entière.  
Mais comment faire ce que son cœur désire, quand on ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il crie comme une évidence?

Peu à peu, alors que la sphère argentée de la lune prenait la place de l'astre du jour, j'imaginais mille et un scénarios possibles. Retrouverais-je ma mère? Était-elle toujours vivante?

Soupirant, je baissai les yeux pour les fermer quelques secondes. Je sentis alors une main se poser doucement sur mon épaule droite. Me retournant, je vis le sourire et les yeux couleur chocolat de Jonathan.

-Nous serons arrivés dans six jours, m'informa-t-il. Il paraît qu'une tempête se prépare, mais rien de grave.

-Notre voyage pourrait être retardé? m'enquis-je.

-Tout dépend de la tempête, mais je ne pense pas. Le Capitaine n'a pas l'air soucieux.

S'accoudant lui aussi au bastingage, il parut se perdre dans ses pensées. Ses lèvres formèrent alors un petit sourire en coin.

-Eléonore n'est pas ton vrai prénom, n'est-ce pas? chuchota-t-il.

Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je sondai ses prunelles marron. Souriant à mon tour, je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me retournant pour regarder la mer.

-Tu as deviné ça tout seul? ricanai-je.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage, ou l'audace, cela dépend du point de vue, de mentir au Capitaine. Qui es-tu en réalité? ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Je soupirai.

-Je crois avoir déjà répondu à cette question, dis-je.

-Techniquement tu n'y a pas répondu, répliqua-t-il. J'aimerais avoir une réponse.

-Sinon?

-Disons que je pourrais aller voir le Capitaine Moleton et...

Exaspérée, je me tournai vers lui.

-Mon nom est Sylviana Montez, lâchai-je sans faillir devant son regard perçant. C'est bon, tu vas arrêter de me harceler?

Il me regarda, ses yeux pétillant de joie. Puis, peu à peu il parut se renfrogner.

-J'imagine que c'est un autre mensonge, dit-il.

Pour seule réponse, je lui fis un grand sourire, et me dirigeai vers ma cabine.

**

Éclairée par quelques bougies dont la cire coulait abondamment sur les côtés des bougeoirs, je m'étais installée sur le lit aux draps couleur crème. Jamais je n'avais connu un lit aussi confortable. Par rapport à ceux de l'orphelinat, celui-ci était un vrai petit nuage.

Jonathan n'était pas revenu à la charge, mais le lendemain il inventa mille et un stratagème pour me faire avouer. Bien sûr, je ne tombais jamais dans le panneau. J'étais très forte à ce jeu-là, et je riais souvent devant l'imagination débordante dont il faisait preuve. Soupirant face à ma méfiance évidente, il laissa tomber, réalisant qu'il ne m'aurait pas aussi facilement.

Le soir du troisième jour du voyage, le Capitaine me pria de rester enfermer dans ma cabine le temps que la tempête se calme. En effet, une violente pluie s'écrasait sur le pont du _Blue Bird_, le martèlement de gouttes sur le bateau donnant un son assez impressionnant.

Me réfugiant dans ma cabine, comme me l'avait ordonné le Capitaine Moleton, je m'assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit. J'imaginais la pagaille qu'il devait y avoir sur le pont, et combien Jonathan devait être occupé.

Alors que les heures passaient, que les bougies rétrécissaient à vue d'œil et que la nuit enveloppait le navire ainsi que ses alentours, je me levai pour regarder par la fenêtre de la cabine. Les vitres étaient parsemées de gouttelettes, et je me risquai à ouvrir l'un des battants. Dehors, la pluie semblait s'être calmée, et le vent s'était fait plus doux, bien que plus froid.

Appuyant mes bras fins sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'essayai de voir quelque chose dans ce noir si déstabilisant qu'il m'effrayait. Pas une seule lumière ne perçait cette obscurité, et seuls le bruit des vagues et les voix de l'équipage rompaient le silence.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à refermer le battant, quelque chose attira mon regard. Au loin, alors que quelques secondes avant il n'y avait que le noir complet, une lumière à l'intensité incroyable était apparue sur les vagues calmes et silencieuses.

Comme dans un rêve, alors que peu à peu la lumière se rapprochait, je pouvais distinguer plus nettement les contours d'un bateau à travers la luminosité.

Était-ce le navire qui produisait une telle clarté?

Il semblait baigner dans son rayonnement, tel la lune dans son halo de lumière blanchâtre.  
Alors que j'admirais ce spectacle magique, mon corps se détendit et mes mains se décrispèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'étais comme enveloppée de coton, ma peau prise dans une fraîcheur nouvelle et relaxante. Mes jambes ne subissaient plus le poids de mon corps, mes épaules s'affaissèrent et un sourire d'apaisement se forma sur mes lèvres, mes yeux se fermant au fur et à mesure que le bateau approchait...

Ma raison se perdant de minute en minute, je n'entendis pas tout de suite la voix de Jonathan.  
Je sentis à peine ses mains chaudes sur mes bras. Me retournant vers lui, il me détourna de la beauté envoûtante du bateau qui s'avançait vers nous. Me secouant, il me ramena au présent.

Hébétée, je regardai autour de moi, réalisant que la sensation que j'avais éprouvée n'était qu'une illusion.

-...ça va, calme-toi, me disait Jonathan, essoufflé. Il faut partir. Maintenant, sinon nous serons perdus, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Secouée par ce qui venait de se passer, je ne répondis même pas, et il dût me tirer par le bras pour me faire avancer. Mon esprit était totalement embrumé, comme drapé d'un voile qui obscurcissait mon raisonnement.  
Tandis que Jonathan m'entraînait sur le pont, je regardais autour de moi les hommes qui, à genoux sur le pont du bateau, avait joint leurs mains sur leur poitrine, leurs yeux tournés vers le navire qui les envoûtait. La lumière que dégageait le bateau se reflétait dans leurs prunelles, et je constatai avec effroi que le Capitaine était dans le même état. Agenouillé à côté de la barre, il semblait aussi paralysé que son équipage.

Pendant que j'effectuais mon rapide état des lieux, Jonathan avait pris soin de faire descendre une chaloupe.

-Allez, viens, il faut partir le plus vite possible, dit-il.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il me prit la main en soupirant.

-Et le Capitaine Moleton? fis-je, pendant que nous descendions rejoindre la chaloupe.

-Il préfère rester sur son navire, crois-moi, dit-il en coupant la corde qui nous reliait au Blue Bird.

Alors que Jonathan ramait, l'opacité de cette nuit nous enveloppa, et nous devînment invisibles aux yeux des deux bateaux non loin de nous.

Maintenant que nous étions à une distance raisonnable, je voulus regarder si l'envoûtant navire était toujours là.

-Ne regarde pas, me dit Jonathan d'une vois ferme. Surtout, ne te laisse pas envoûter par la lumière.

-La lumière...répétais-je. C'était si beau...

Il soupira.

-Quel était ce navire? demandai-je. Et comment a-t-il pu envoûter tout le monde?

Continuant de ramer, Jonathan me regarda en souriant.

-Je veux bien te le raconter... à une condition... dit-il.

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens sur l'exaspération qu'il m'inspirait.

-Très bien, fis-je. Raconte-moi, et je te dirai comment je m'appelle.

-Sans mentir cette fois, grogna-t-il.

-Promis.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença son récit...

_  
«Il y a plus de cent ans, Zeus vint sur Terre et rencontra une Naïade, une nymphe qui présidait avec ses semblable les fleuves; il s'en éprit et quelques mois plus tard naquit de cet amour une déesse à moitié nymphe. L'enfant était d'une beauté sans égale qui ferait pâlir de convoitise la plus divine des déesses, et bientôt toutes les divinités féminines et les Naïades la méprisèrent, pour le simple et seul fait qu'elle était plus belle qu'elles toutes réunies. Alors, conscient qu'une telle jalousie régnait autour de sa fille, Zeus la ramena avec lui chez les dieux, et dût laisser son amour, qui, folle de jalousie elle aussi, ne pouvait s'occuper de sa fille._

Les années passèrent, et Zeus parvenait à protéger sa fille, qu'il avait nommée Gabrielle. Elle grandit avec son père, et peu à peu la petit fille voulut connaître la Terre, bien que son père s'y opposât fortement, car sur Terre il ne pourrait la protéger de la nature humaine et de ses vices. S'échappant, Gabrielle vint sur Terre, et rencontra bon nombre de gens, dont sa beauté les émut au plus au point. Partout où elle allait, tous les hommes la convoitaient, et se prosternaient devant pareille magnificence; les femmes, elles, lui lançaient des regards haineux, vertes de jalousie.

_  
__Déçue de n'inspirer que jalousie aux femmes, dont elle aurait voulu se faire des amies, Gabrielle demanda à son père de la changer en humaine, car les humains n'étaient pas parfaits, et qu'elle ne voyait en sa beauté unique qu'un moyen de se faire des ennemis. Par son refus, son père mit en colère Gabrielle qui lui en voulut de ne pas lui accorder cette faveur. Décidant de faire appel à __d'autres dieux, elle demanda à Aphrodite, la déesse de la beauté et de l'amour, d'exaucer son vœu. Celle-ci était toute aussi jalouse que les autres, et voyait en Gabrielle une rivale inégalable._

Alors, elle lui proposa un compromis. En échange de la faire devenir humaine, Gabrielle deviendrait la Capitaine du _**WhiteDov**__e, le bateau qu'Aphrodite avait construit pour se débarrasser des marins dont elle souhaitait la mort. Acceptant le marché, Gabrielle ne se méfia pas, et se retrouva prisonnière du __**WhiteDove**__, servant Aphrodite jusqu'à sa mort. Heureusement, Zeus réussit à faire redevenir immortelle sa fille, et à lui rendre son titre de déesse à moitié nymphe. Il ne pu hélas briser le contrat qui unissait Aphrodite et Gabrielle. Ainsi, sa fille fut prisonnière pour l'éternité du __**WhiteDove**__, destinée à couler les bateaux des marins, capturant leurs capitaines...» _

-Pourquoi Zeus n'a pas réussi à briser le contrat? demandai-je.

-Pour assurer sa parole, Gabrielle donna à Aphrodite la couronne qui représentait son âme, et ainsi si elle venait à rompre sa parole, Aphrodite aurait le droit de casser la couronne, brisant ainsi l'âme de Gabrielle, expliqua-t-il.

Après cette déclaration, je méditai sur le récit, et la curiosité d'en savoir plus monta en moi.

-Comment le _**WhiteDove**_ arrive-t-il a envoûter les marins? fis-je tout bas.

-En reflétant la beauté de son Capitaine, dit-il simplement.

-Et l'équipage?

-Seulement composé de nymphes.

-Vraiment? Moi qui croyais que ce n'était que des légendes, murmurai-je.

-Beaucoup de légendes n'en sont pas, répliqua-t-il. Maintenant, honore la part de ton marché.

-Comment ça? m'étonnai-je retenant un sourire ironique.

-Ton prénom, me rappela-t-il.

-Oui, et alors? Je ne t'ai pas précisé _**quand**_ je t'informerais de mon identité, rétorquai-je alors qu'il affichait une mine déconcertée.

Il grogna, mécontent.

-La patience est une vertu, souris-je.


	4. Chapter 4 Prison dorée

_Chapitre 4_

_Prison dorée._

_**Quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique.  
16 juin.  
**_

Cela faisait trois jours que nous ramions vers les Caraïbes. Jonathan avait eut la bonne idée de prendre avec lui un compas, qui nous guidait jusqu'à présent, et un petit sac rempli de fruits et de poissons séchés.  
Nous nous relayions l'un l'autre pour ramer, mais généralement Jonathan se chargeait de nous faire avancer vers notre destination commune. Fidèle au _Blue Bird_ et à son Capitaine, il voulait absolument arriver à Port-Royal pour avertir la Compagnie des Indes que le bateau avait coulé avec son équipage, et qu'il était seul rescapé. Il n'était pas question qu'il parle de moi bien entendu...

Au fils des jours, nous avions appris à discuter, évitant les sujets trop personnels, comme la famille, notre enfance. Nous parlions juste de ce que nous aimions, nos goûts, nos préférences...tout, mais pas de notre vie.

Chaque jours, il m'inventait un prénom, aussi je passais de Margerite, à Hélène...

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de m'appeller Margot, et je ne pus retenir un soupir triste en pensant à la femme qui m'avait abandonnée.  
Il se tourna vers moi, et parut se rendre compte de mon malaise. Il me tendit une pomme prise dans le petit sac au tissu marron, à moitié déchiré.  
Croquant dans le fruit rouge, je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi.  
-Quoi? demandai-je.  
Souriant, il ne répondit pas, ce contentant de ramer.-Margot n'a pas l'air de te plaire, s'amusa-t-il. Peut être que si tu me disais ton vrai...

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, je venais de remarquer derrière lui les voiles noires d'un bateau. Se dirigeant vers nous, il semblait avancer à une vitesse assez impressionnante, et mes yeux s'agrandirent en voyant son pavillon.  
Alors, une vague de panique monta en moi...

Des pirates...

_**Orphelinat St Marc, Londres,**_

_**Bureau de Mme Krein.  
16 juin.**_**  
**

-Comment ça, "plus à Londres"? m'écriai-je, me relevant aussitôt, plongeant mon regard voilé par la colère dans les yeux de l'imbécile qui m'avait apporté la nouvelle.

-C'est que...la...la petite a...embarqué sur un...ba...bateau, bafouilla-t-il, terrorisé.

-Quel bateau?! fis-je d'une voix ferme.

-Le..._Blue Bird_, madame, lâcha-t-il.

-Quelle était sa destination? m'efforçai-je à demander avec calme, bien que la réponse était claire pour moi.

-Il devait...apporter une cargaison spéciale pour la Compagnie des Indes madame, ...dans...dans les Caraïbes, à Port-Royal plus précisément.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que je me rassis dans ma chaise de bureau, les mains tremblantes de rage, les yeux dans le vague. Relevant le visage vers lui, je lui ordonnai d'un ton furieux de sortir tout de suite.  
Seule dans mon bureau, je revoyais le visage de la petite peste qui avait vécu ici depuis sa naissance, et qui quelques jours plus tôt avait réussi à s'enfuir. Mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps; à peine aurait-elle mis un pied à terre que les officiers de mon frère l'arrêteraient.

Alan connaissait beaucoup de monde, et puis avec ses relations et les miennes, nous pouvions facilement faire passer Killian pour une voleuse, ainsi serait-elle condamnée à être jugée comme une adulte. Voyons, subirait-elle la potence pour un simple vol, ou juste de l'emprisonnement...  
Non, tout cela était bien trop facile. C'était une bien trop faible punition pour l'insolente qui avait cru être plus forte, plus maligne que moi, après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, elle méritait de subir une punition plus grave...

Je m'en assurerais moi-même...

Je souris, seule dans le noir de la pièce, en imaginant la façon dont j'allais mettre un terme aux agissements de cette petite insolente...

_**Tout près des côtes de l'île de Chypre.**_

_**Sur le pont du WhiteDove.  
16 juin.  
**_

-Capitaine, nous approchons du passage, dit Séryhae.  
Me tournant vers elle, je remarquai son air soucieux, et ses lèvres pincées. Comme toutes les nymphes de l'équipage, Séryhae était d'une beauté surprenante, mais elle était dotée d'une bonté hors du commun. Je ne regrettais pas mon choix de l'avoir prise comme second. Elle était la seule sur laquelle je pouvais compter.  
-Très bien, libérez les Capitaines et amenez-les sur le pont, dis-je d'une voix lasse.

-Bien Capitaine, dit-elle en commençant à partir, mais bien vite elle revint sur ses pas. "Vous savez Capitaine, si vous voulez parler, ou même... "  
-Je n'ai besoin de rien, Séryhae; du reste ce n'est pas dans tes fonctions de me proposer un tel service, la coupai-je d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la réplique.

Sans un mot, elle partit libérer les Capitaines capturés lors des abordages de ce dernier mois. Je me tournai vers les eaux calmes et silencieuses de l'océan, et me perdis dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Là bas, au loin, le soleil se couchait, diffusant autour de lui une douce et belle lumière orangée. La lumière de l'astre du jour se reflétait sur les vagues sombres de la mer et ma longue robe de soie bleu et blanche, brodée de minuscules files d'or, voletait au grès de la brise légère.  
Je soupirai, et me dirigeai vers ma grande cabine, le seul endroit où ma peine n'avait pas besoin d'être retenue. Seulement éclairée par des bougies posées sur de grands chandeliers d'argent, la pièce ressemblait à un entrepôt de trouvailles et de trésors. De grands meubles en chêne étaient placés contre les murs, et au milieu trônait un grand et somptueux lit à baldaquin, ses rideaux blancs retombant comme une pluie de nuages voluptueux.  
Tout ici avait été créé avec minutie, et chaque élément de la pièce faisait partie de l'histoire, de mon histoire.  
Je m'asseyais sur la chaise du grand bureau blanc recouvert de cartes, et songeai avec amertume que mon histoire n'était faite que de drames et de douleur.

Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je maudis une fois de plus Aphrodite de m'avoir piégée. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi bête et naïve, aussi curieuse de connaître ce monde qui semblait ne pas vouloir m'aimer.  
Tout cela à cause d'une beauté que je n'avais pas désirée.

Je me relevai, et marchai jusqu'à un large miroir dont le cadre était incrusté de pierres précieuses.  
Mon reflet, toujours aussi sublime et unique, me dégoûtait. De longs cheveux blonds aux reflets dorés entouraient mon visage sans défaut; mes lèvres charnues aussi rouges que le sang contrastaient avec la pâleur de ma peau douce et délicate; mes yeux, d'éternels cristaux bleus, brillaient comme des étoiles et ma silhouette féminine se tenait avec perfection devant le miroir.

Me détournant du reflet que j'avais finit par détester avec le temps, je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, retenant mes larmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois ainsi, si belle, si parfaite? Quel dieu avais-je offensé pour avoir un si cruel destin?

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir été heureuse un jour. Dans mon enfance, je rêvais de venir sur terre, de connaître les humains que les dieux décrivaient comme étant des gens si contradictoires et étranges. J'avais été tellement attirée par eux. Je rêvais de faire partie de leur monde, d'avoir une existence semblable à la leur, sans perfection.

A présent, je ne vivais que dans les remords et la solitude, bien que je fûs continuellement entourée de mon équipage. Le _**White Dove**_ était ma prison, une prison dorée qui injectait dans mes veines un poison qui paralysait mon cœur. Bientôt, très bientôt je ne serais plus en mesure d'avoir des remords,ma conscience s'éteindrait comme la flamme d'une bougie, et je ne vivrais que dans la cruauté et la froideur de mon cœur.

Voilà le châtiment pour être aussi parfaite, aussi belle que même les déesses me voues une haine sans limite, détestant la beauté unique dont j'étais la seule propriétaire.  
-Capitaine, c'est l'heure, les hommes sont sur le pont, me dit Séryhae à travers la porte de la cabine.  
-J'arrive, lui lançai-je.

J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues, et me dirigeai vers l'un des placards qui encombraient la pièce. Le placard, totalement blanc, était orné de magnifiques motifs. Sortant la clé de ma poche, je déverrouillai le lourd cadenas qui le maintenait fermé jusqu'alors.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'en sortis une lourde tablette semblable à celles des incas qui représentaient leur civilisation. Mais celle-ci était différente, elle avait une tout autre utilisation.  
Je tenais entre mes mains la liste d'or. Celle-là même qu'Aphrodite m'avait donnée lors de ma venue sur le navire. La liste d'or révélait tous les noms des marins et de leurs bateaux qu'Aphrodite voulait voir mourir.  
Chaque fois que l'un d'eux mettait en colère la déesse, son nom s'inscrivait immédiatement sur la tablette faite entièrement d'or, puis quand celui-ci venait à mourir, son nom s'effaçait pour laisser place à bien d'autres encore qui ne tardaient pas à suivre le même traitement...  
Je posai la tablette sur mon bureau, et sortis de la cabine pour exécuter avec dégoût la tâche qui m'était imposée.  
Quand je revins, les noms des Capitaines s'étaient effacés...


	5. Chapter 5 Le Black Pearl

_Chapitre 5  
Le __**Black Pearl.**_**  
**

_**Sur le pont du Black Pearl.  
16 juin 1720.  
**_

Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de fuir quand les voiles noires du navire pirate s'étaient rapprochées dangereusement. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que le bateau nous domine de toute sa hauteur, et ni moi, ni Jonathan n'avions pu nous défendre quand des hommes puant le rhum et recouverts d'une couche de crasse évidente, étaient venus nous amener à leur Capitaine.

Un singe posé sur son épaule, le Capitaine nous «accueillit» avec un grand sourire, révélant ses nombreuses dents en or. Sa barbe emmêlée et sale touchait le haut de son buste.

-Qu'avons-nous là? lança-t-il en nous regardant. Un jeune matelot et une gamine! Quelle surprise!

Je grimaçai, mais me tus face au regard suppliant de Jonathan. La situation était déjà assez houleuse comme ça, pas besoin d'envenimer les choses.

-Que vous est-il arrivé pour vous retrouver en pleine mer, seuls? Continua-t-il.

-Notre bateau a coulé, dit Jonathan. Nous venons d'Angleterre.

-Tu m'en diras tant! ricana le Capitaine. Et bien mes enfants, jecrois malheureusement que mon navire n'est pas fait pour des gamins, et que par conséquent je me vois dans l'obligation de vous déposer sur l'île la plus proche, où vous finirez sûrement par mourir de faim.

Je souris, nullement impressionnée, il essayait seulement de nous faire peur. Peut être espérait-il que nous lui disions qu'un de nos parents payerait une rançon pour nous voir revenir ?

-Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser repartir sur notre chaloupe ? tenta Jonathan.

-Votre chaloupe? s'étonna-t-il. Vous voulez parler de ceci ?

De son long ongle jaune et pointu semblable à une griffe, il montra les morceaux restants de ce qui avait été notre chaloupe. Devant nos mines horrifiées, il partit en un grand rire.

Alors qu'il allait donner ses ordres, je vis Jonathan s'affoler et faire en pas en avant, vite intercepté par un membre de l'équipage qui le retint en arrière. Il me regarda, impuissant.

-Attendez, dis-je en prenant l'air désespéré. Mon oncle est propriétaire d'une grande fortune, il... il m'attend en Jamaïque, à Port-Royal, et... et... il pourrait payer une rançon si vous nous relâchez en contrepartie.

Se retournant lentement, le Capitaine me lança un regard brillant et me fit un sourire malicieux.

-Dans ce cas, cela change tout, jeune demoiselle, dit-il. Mais pourquoi ton oncle payerait-il pour le gamin ?

-Jonathan est mon frère, notre oncle payera pour nous deux.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire, puis reprenant sa dureté, il ordonna à son équipage de nous mettre aux fers.

-Vous êtes les bienvenus sur le _Black Pearl_, mes enfants ! ricana-t-il en partant.

**

Cela faisait maintenant des jours que nous étions enfermés sur le navire, et j'avais l'impression que ma bouche était un océan de sécheresse. Nous n'avions droit qu'à très peu d'eau, et la nourriture ici n'était pas vraiment appétissante. J'en arrivais même au point de regretter la cuisine de l'orphelinat. Assise au fond de la cellule, je m'efforçais de mettre au point un plan qui nous permettrait de nous enfuir une fois arrivés à Port-Royal.

-Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il reste avant que nous soyons arrivés à destination ? demandai-je à Jonathan, qui ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis le début de notre «emprisonnement» .

Me lançant un regard froid, il détourna les yeux et fixa un point à travers la grille.

-Pourquoi as-tu menti ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Qui te dit que j'ai forcément menti ? répliquai-je.

Il ne parut pas vouloir répondre. Je soupirai, me levai et vint m'assoir à ses côtés.

-Tu préférais mourir de faim et de soif sur une île déserte, peut-être?

-Non, admit-il. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question.

-Moi je trouve que oui, rétorquai-je. Il fallait trouver un plan pour ne pas finir sur un petit îlot et j'ai remédié au problème. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de bouder comme un enfant de trois ans !

-Te remercier ? s'insurgea-t-il. Depuis que tu es dans les parages, tout va mal. Tu embarques sur le _Blue Bird _et il coule. Nous faisons route ensemble vers les Caraïbes, et il faut comme par hasard que nous tombions sur des pirates ! A croire que tu portes la poisse !

Surprise par un tel élan de reproches, je ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y est toujours un coupable dans ce genre de situation ?! Comme si s'était ma faute !

Je me relevai tranquillement, et serrai les barreaux de la grille, les yeux dans le vague.

Me mordant les lèvres, je finis par me retourner. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

-Killian, dis-je simplement.

Il me fixa sans comprendre.

-Je m'appelle Killian, répétai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage, mais il restait toujours aussi tendu et dur.

-Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret jusqu'à maintenant? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un prénom.

-Pas pour moi, soufflai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, et je revins m'assoir.

-Mon prénom est la seule chose qui soit vraiment à moi. Je n'ai ni famille, ni maison, ni nom. Alors, j'imagine que garder mon prénom pour moi était une sorte de protection...

Il garda le silence quelques instants, puis parut se réveiller enfin.  
-Mais, si tu n'as pas de famille, comment allons-nous faire pour échapper à ses pirates ?! s'affola-t-il.

Je soupirai. Les garçons étaient-ils toujours aussi lents à comprendre?

-C'est une très bonne question, ça, lui dis-je. Mais peut-être que si je ne subissais pas tes reproches injustifiés, j'aurais le temps de réfléchir !

Il ne dit rien, et peu à peu un silence lourd s'installa entre nous.

Les heures passèrent et alors que j'échafaudais un plan dans ma tête, je sentais que Jonathan s'endormait doucement à mes côtés.

Hélas, ce silence fut de courte durée, car soudain le bateau tangua et Jonathan et moi nous retrouvâmes projetés contre la coque dure. Secoué de toute parts, le _Black Pearl_ semblait subir les assauts d'un autre navire. Se pouvait-il que ce soit un bateau de la Marine Royale ?

Soudain, une bouffée d'espoir monta en moi. Me relevant difficilement, je pris appui sur les barreaux de la grille.

-Une attaque? demanda Jonathan.

-Je crois bien, lui dis-je.

-Avec un peu de chance c'est un navire de la Marine Royale, et ils prendront le dessus sur les pirates ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Je grimaçai. Si la Marine Royale prenait le dessus, elle ne s'embêterait pas à enfermer l'équipage du _Black Pearl_...elle le coulerait tout simplement.

-N'espérons pas trop, veux-tu ? lui lançai-je. Je ne tiens pas finir ensevelie sous une épave.

Il comprit à quoi je faisais allusion, se tut et tendit l'oreille. D'ici, nous pouvions entendre les bruits des canons, et les cris des hommes qui combattaient. Regardant autour de moi, je cherchai une échappatoire quelconque.

-Pitié, Seigneur, faites que nous nous en sortions, entendis-je murmurer Jonathan.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de prier ! lui dis-je.

Agrippant les barreaux de la grille, j'essayai tant bien que mal de nous sortir de là. Alors que je mettais toutes mes forces à l'ouvrage, un grand coup de canon vint pénétrer la coque du _Black Pearl._ Projetée contre la grille de notre cellule, je me relevai en jurant.

Alors que j'aidais aussi Jonathan à se remettre debout, mes yeux s'agrandirent en regardant la coque du navire. A cause du coup de canon, un énorme trou avait percé l'intérieur de la cellule.

Regardant dans la même direction que moi, Jonathan n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Je crois que je vais prier plus souvent, dit-il.

-Rien à voir avec Dieu. C'est juste de la chance, rétorquai-je.

Ne prêtant pas attention à ma remarque, il avança et regarda les dégâts.

-Si on avait une chaloupe ce serait parfait, dit-il en réfléchissant.

Je soupirai, ramassai par terre un grand et solide morceau de coque du Black Pearl et me tournai vers lui.

-Rien n'est jamais parfait! lançai-je.

-Tu n'y penses pas tout de même? demanda-t-il, ahuri.

Je mis la planche à l'eau, et plongeai. Le contact avec l'eau froide me donna des frissons, et je sortis vite ma tête de l'eau. Jonathan, toujours debout, me regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

-On n'a pas le temps! lui criai-je. A moins que tu ne veuilles couler avec le navire ?!

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, et plongea aussitôt.

Nous réussîmes à nous éloigner en nageant, appuyés contre la grande planche, qui nous permettait de rester plus facilement à la surface. Peu à peu, nous nous éloignâmes du «champ de bataille» et nous pûmes voir enfin le pavillon de l'autre navire.

-Un navire de la Marine Royale, dit Jonathan. Qu'allons-nous faire?

Je regardai les deux navires livrer bataille, et dûs admettre que les pirates, malgré les dégâts qu'ils avaient subis, avaient l'avantage. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, il y eut une explosion spectaculaire sur le pont du navire de la Marine Royale.

-Cela répond à ta question? dis-je à Jonathan tandis qu'il regardait, horrifié, le spectacle.

Je me détournai des deux navires, m'appuyai sur la planche avec mes deux bras, et nageai, accompagnée de Jonathan.

Celui-ci, silencieux, s'accrochait à la planche comme une moule à son rocher, la respiration lourde.

-Tu as peur de couler? ricanai-je.

-Non, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'eau, c'est tout.

-Pour un soi-disant marin, je trouve ça assez...bizarre, fis-je remarquer.

-Un marin est sur un bateau, pas dans l'eau! rétorqua-t-il.

Je soupirai, et levai les yeux vers le ciel bleu azur. Ce débat était loin d'être fini...

**

J'avais arrêté de compter les heures passées à nager...

Le ciel s'était obscurci, de gros nuages noirs étaient apparus au-dessus de nos têtes, et l'eau se faisait de plus en plus froide.

-Dans combien de temps crois-tu que nous trouverons une île? demandai-je.

Les lèvres aussi bleues que les miennes, la peau pâle, Jonathan mis quelques secondes à me répondre.

-Oh, une bonne trentaine de jours, au moins, dit-il, sarcastique.

-Voilà qui me remonte le moral, sifflai-je.

Quelques heures plus tard -où était-ce des minutes ?- nous vîmes à notre plus grand soulagement les contours des rochers d'une petite île se dessiner au loin.

-Une bonne trentaine de jours, tu disais ? ricanai-je.

Il me sourit, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de nager plus vite.  
Après un long et épuisant moment où nous mîmes toutes nos forces à avancer, nous arrivâmes enfin sur la plage de sable fin de l'île.

Alors que nous venions d'arriver, nous remarquâmes une chaloupe sur le bord de la plage, avec une petite voile, et un minuscule pavillon de pirate.

Devant ce spectacle plus qu'intriguant, nous nous regardâmes et je me décidai à avancer vers la chaloupe.

L'intérieur était vide, mises à part quelques carcasses de bouteilles privées de leur contenu qui gisaient dans le fond.

Portant le goulot d'une bouteille à mes narines, je grimaçai en sentant l'odeur infecte du rhum.

-Un pirate, y a pas de doute ! dis-je.

-Quel genre de pirate naviguerait dans cette chaloupe minuscule? s'étonna Jonathan.

-Tu serais étonné de le savoir ! rétorqua une voix au ton ironique derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes aussitôt...


	6. Chapter 6 Le légendaire Jack Sparrow!

_Chapitre 6.  
Le légendaire Capitaine Jack Sparrow!_****

_**Ile inconnue, Océan Atlantique.  
16 juin **_

-Quel genre de pirate naviguerait dans cette chaloupe minuscule? s'étonna Jonathan.

-Tu serais étonné de le savoir ! rétorqua une voix au ton ironique derrière nous;

Nous nous retournâmes aussitôt...

Un homme se tenait devant nous, légèrement penché, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Un bandeau rouge sur sa tête retenait sa chevelure noire qui avait été tressée, et où mille et une perles semblaient avoir été accrochées avec soin. Je remarquai un pistolet coincé dans sa ceinture et une épée sur son flanc droit.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lança Jonathan en premier.

L'homme sembla surpris.

-Voyons mon gars, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

A mes côtés, je vis Jonathan avoir un éclair de compréhension. Étais-je la seule à ne pas suivre?

-Jack Sparrow ? répétai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Trésor, tu ne m'a pas écouté. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! rectifia-t-il en s'approchant de moi, et je pouvais sentir d'ici l'odeur du rhum.

-C'est pareil ! rétorquai-je.

Il fit une grimace, porta la main à son pistolet, mais ne fit rien. Se détournant de moi, il regarda Jonathan.

-Alors mon gars, qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme tel que toi et une fille, qui ne semble même pas faire la différence entre un marin et un Capitaine, faites ici? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard indéfinissable.

-Nous nous sommes fait capturer par des pirates, et ils ont subi une attaque d'un navire de la Marine Royale. Nous avons réussit à nous enfuir, il semblerait que nous soyons à présent coincés ici, résuma-t-il.

-Un bateau pirate? Vraiment ? fit-il. Et savez-vous par hasard comme se nommait ce bateau?

-Le Black-Pearl, intervins-je. Pourquoi?

Il se tourna vers moi, agacé.

-Simple question, dit-il.

-A notre tour maintenant, continuai-je alors. Vous nous avez posé une question, maintenant à nous de vous en poser une.

Il grimaça, puis fit un large sourire.

-Mais je vous en prie trésor!

-Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow fait sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan, seulement équipé d'une minuscule et pitoyable chaloupe? demandai-je en m'avançant, insistant bien sur le mot "Capitaine".

Il plongea ses yeux d'un noir intense dans les miens, et je crus un instant déceler une sorte de lueur étrange. Il fronça les sourcils, et porta à nouveau sa main à son pistolet, l'effleurant légèrement en grimaçant. Il adressa alors un sourire ironique à Jonathan qui, derrière moi, s'était tendu.

-Quel caractère ! fit-il. Tu devrais la surveiller, ou la ballonner, se serait peut être plus efficace...

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il sourit.

Je ne savais pourquoi mais tout en cet homme m'énervait : sa démarche, son sourire, sa façon de parler et de bouger.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant en lui, comme s'il était à lui seul un mystère du monde.

Jonathan m'attrapa le bras et m'amena à lui. Je ne détachais pas mes yeux du pirate.

-Ce serait, en effet, une idée intéressante, dit Jonathan.

Je me tournai vers lui, furieuse. Dans quel camp était-il au juste?!

-Tais-toi un peu, me chuchota-t-il. Il est notre seule chance!

Je soupirai, et restai silencieuse.

-Capitaine, je crois que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que de vous demander de nous prendre comme passagers, dit poliment Jonathan.

-Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait un vrai bateau...murmurai-je en croisant les bras.

Jonathan me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Devant nous, le pirate se mit à réfléchir, ses doigts s'amusant avec sa moustache sombre.

-Nous vous en serions très reconnaissants, ajouta Jonathan.

-Reconnaissants comment? demanda le Capitaine Sparrow soudain intéressé.

Jonathan sembla pris au dépourvu. Je ricanai. Qu'attendre de plus d'un pirate après tout?

M'échappant de l'emprise de Jonathan, je m'avançai vers Jack Sparrow. -Capitaine, ne soyons pas hypocrites, vous êtes un pirate, et nous sauver ne vous rapportera rien, dis-je.

Derrière moi, Jonathan soupira, désespéré.

-Cependant, vous obtiendriez facilement de quoi vous acheter toutes les bouteilles de rhum que vous voulez, si vous exigiez de mes parents quelque chose en échange de notre survie, continuai-je.

Le pirate me regarda, son visage se fendant d'un sourire . Se rapprochant de moi, si bien que je pouvais voir son bronzage dans les moindre détails, il me regarda pendant quelques secondes.

-Une rançon, si j'ai bien suivi ? fit-il avec désinvolture.

J'acquiesçai. Peut être marcherait-il comme le Capitaine du Black Pearl l'avait fait ?

-Et quel prix tes parents seront-ils disposés à payer contre votre retour ?

-Autant que vous en aurez besoin.

Il sonda mon regard déterminé, et plissa les yeux imperceptiblement, mais assez pour que je le remarque.

-Je crois que nous avons un accord dans ce cas, Trésor ? dit-il en me tendant sa main baguée, et crasseuse.

Avec dégoût, je serrai sa main, et il raffermit sa poigne, emprisonnant mon poignet. Je levai le yeux vers lui, et je rencontrai son regard dur et sérieux. Était-ce un avertissement?

Il libéra ma main, et se tourna vers Jonathan.

-Quel destination ?

-Port-Royal, l'informa Jonathan.

-Bugger...

-Un problème Capitaine Sparrow?lançai-je.

-Aucun, dit celui-ci. Mais je pense, et c'est grâce à mon expérience que je dis ça, qu'accoster dans un port infesté d'hommes en uniformes n'est pas vraiment la meilleure solution. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans une autre ville? Elles sont toutes charmantes à cette époque de l'année! J'en connais justement une qui...

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-La destination n'est pas négociable,dis-je.

Malgré le peu d'espace qu'offrait la chaloupe du Capitaine Jack Sparrow, nous réussîmes à tous contenir à l'intérieur. Pendant plusieurs heures, un silence lourd régna entre nous, et ni moi, ni Jonathan ne souhaiter s'adresser la parole. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses reproches, et lui ne semblait pas être en accord avec mes méthodes de survies.

Le Capitaine non plus n'était pas très bavard. Fatiguée de ce silence, je décidai d'intervenir.

-Pourquoi vous faites-vous appeler Capitaine?demandai-je.

Il releva la tête vers moi, surpris.

-Parce que je le suis, Trésor! fit-il.

-Et de quel navire, au juste? A part cette pitoyable chaloupe, vous ne semblez pas être en possession de quoi que ce soit qui flotte, rétorquai-je.

Il saisit, contre toute attente, une bouteille de rhum vide et la mis doucement à l'eau.

Je fronçai les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il?

-Ça flotte! m'expliqua-t-il en montrant la bouteille qui était resté à la surface de l'eau. Et elle est à moi ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je soupirai. Ce voyage allait être vraiment, vraiment très long...

**

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à Cuba, au nord des Antilles.

Enfin nous allions pouvoir sortir de notre petite embarcation, et nous dégourdir les jambes. Je comptais bien garder un œil sur Jack Sparrow, je ne voulais pas que celui-ci nous fausse compagnie.

Le fait qu'il accepte notre marché m'avais grandement étonnée, et je savais qu'il le faisait uniquement à cause de la somme d'argent qui lui avait été promise. Cependant, le regard qu'il m'avait adressé quand nous nous étions serré la main m'avait déstabilisé. Espérait-il me faire peur?

Dans ce cas-là, il perdait son temps. Il m'inspirait de l'agacement, et un profond dégoût, mais nulle peur ne venait tordre mon estomac en sa présence.

-Les enfants, quand nous serons arrivés, je compte sur vous pour vous faire le plus discrets possible, nous dit-il alors que les contours de l'ile se dessinaient au loin. Et...essayez de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de...stupide. Savvy?

Jonathan et moi échangèrent un regard. Cette homme était vraiment bizarre.

Nous acquiesçâmes.

-Oh, et tant que j'y pense mon gars, essaye de museler la petite, dit-il à Jonathan qui lui sourit.

Je leur lançai un regard furieux, mais ne dis rien.

_**Ile de Cuba, La Habana.  
16 juin **__**  
**_

Nous venions d'arriver au port de La Habana, et c'est sous les regards ahuris des autres marins que nous descendîmes de notre petite chaloupe.

Alors que nous traversions le ponton, Jonathan se pencha vers moi.

-J'espère sérieusement que tu as un bon plan,chuchota-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Ce que tu peux être pessimiste parfois, rétorquai-je. Cesse de t'inquiéter, tu crées des ondes négatives.

Il soupira, et laissa tomber.

Je souris, pendant que devant nous le Capitaine Sparrow lançait quelques pièces à un homme tenant un registre dans les mains.

Après quelques heures à suivre le pirate dans toute la ville, pendant qu'il achetait (ou disons plutôt volait) deux ou trois bricoles, nous traversâmes plusieurs rues, jusqu'à une place où un grand marché s'étendait.

Puis, sans que cela m'étonne, il alla dans une taverne baptisée _**The Smart sailors**_.

Nous passâmes tous les trois la porte de la taverne, et je n'avais jamais vu un endroit aussi bruyant et sale. A croire que tous les marins sur l'île se trouvaient ici! L'odeur du rhum saturait la pièce, et de nombreuses bagarres rythmaient l'ambiance, accompagnées par quelques musiciens.

Le Capitaine traversa la salle, pour aller directement au bar, où il parla un instant au propriétaire de la taverne.

Nous nous assîmes, Jonathan et moi, au fond de la salle.

-Je déteste ce genre d'endroit, confia-t-il.

-Et ça se prétend marin! ricanai-je. Tu sais, tu est censé aimé l'eau, le rhum, et les tavernes, comme tout bon marin.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as une bien mauvaise opinion d'eux alors...Je ne suis pas marin pour me saouler à longueur de journée, et traîner dans les tavernes. J'aime les navires, plus que tout.

Je retins un sourire.

-Tu auras du mal à te trouver un fille, mon gars, répliqua Jack Sparrow qui venait d'arriver, deux chopes de rhum dans les mains.

-Pourquoi cela? dit Jonathan sur la défensive.

-Les femmes ont la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir nous faire choisir entre elles et la mer, fit-il, avant de placer l'une des chopes devant Jonathan.

Celui-ci, surpris, refusa gentiment.

-Je ne bois pas de rhum.

Le Capitaine le regarda, ahuri.

-Tu as tort, petit, lui dit-il; puis il vida sa chope d'une traite, sous nos regards étonnés.

Sans faire attention à lui, Jonathan détourna le regard et observa les hommes saouls de la taverne. Il eut une moue dégoûtée qui me fit sourire.

-A bien y réfléchir, je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu vous présenter,d it le Capitaine, après avoir vidé la chope de Jonathan.

-Cela vous aiderait à nous ramener plus vite? soupirai-je.

-Trésor, si vous êtes toujours aussi impatiente, vous ne profiterez jamais de la vie! rétorqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Il s'appelle Jonathan, et moi...c'est Eva Prinston, lui dis-je. Nous venons d'Angleterre. Satisfait?

Il me lança un sourire cynique.

-Je le serais encore plus si ces informations étaient toutes justes, Trésor, dit-il.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Jonathan prit la parole.

-Elle c'est Killian, lâcha-t-il avec exaspération.

Je me tournai vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

Il me sourit en retour.

-Killian, répéta le pirate. Très joli prénom, vraiment. Mais, plus sérieusement, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés sur le_** Black Pearl**_?

-Nous étions à bord du _**Blue Bird**_**,** et nous faisions route vers les Caraïbes, quand nous avons croisé le _**WhiteDove**__,_ dit Jonathan. Nous avons réussi à partir à temps, mais quelques jours plus tard, nous nous sommes fait capturer en pleine mer par l'équipage du _**Black Pearl**_. Le Capitaine...

-Barbossa, dit Jack.

-Oui, le Capitaine Barbossa voulait nous laisser sur une île déserte. On a eu de la chance qu'un navire de la Marine Royale soit dans le coin.

-De la chance? Je croyais que c'était grâce à Dieu, ricanai-je.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me lancer un regard noir.

**

_**Port de La Habana, île de Cuba  
16 juin. **_

-Vous plaisantez j'espère?! s'exclama Jonathan. Nous n'allons tout de même pas voler ce navire!

Nous étions sortis il y a quelques minutes de la taverne et nous observions à présent un bateau marchand, au voiles blanches et à la coque claire. Juste un ou deux hommes semblaient veiller à la sécurité du navire.

-Réquisitionner, rectifia Jack Sparrow. Nous allons réquisitionner ce navire!

-C'est de la folie! On ne vole pas un navire comme ça! Nous ne sommes que trois, et seulement deux à savoir se battre, c'est perdu d'avance!

-Tu es bien pessimiste mon gars! dit-il.

-Ah, tu vois. Je te l'avais dit, murmurai-je à l'intention de Jonathan.

-Sans commentaire s'il te plaît, Killian! s'énerva-t-il.

Je me tus, retenant un sourire, et Jack nous répéta une fois de plus le plan.

Je ne savais que penser de lui. Il paraissait, et était sûrement, très intelligent, et pourtant il avait cru mon histoire de rançon et de parents riches. Avait-il réellement marché, ou faisait-il juste semblant ?

Si c'était le cas, je ne voyais pas ce que nous pouvions lui apporter.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je suivis silencieusement Jack Sparrow et Jonathan qui s'avançaient discrètement vers le navire qui serait bientôt en notre possession...


	7. Chapter 7 Changement de cap!

_Chapitre 7  
Changement de cap ! _

_**Sur le pont d'un navire marchand,  
dans les Caraïbes.  
16 juin. **_

__

  
Je l'observai pendant de longues minutes, et vis véritablement les détails de son visage. Mes yeux glissaient sur la courbure de ses lèvres d'un rose plus foncé que la normal, sur son nez fin, et pour finir se posèrent sur ses grands yeux noirs qui brillaient. Le contraste avec sa peau pâle et ses lèvres était étrange, mais pas désagréable; ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais qui retombaient sur ses épaules en cascade accentuait le contraste qui la rendait unique.

Je soupirai, me retournant vers les eaux calmes de la mer des Caraïbes. Nous avions réussi à nous emparer du bateau marchand à Cuba, et nous faisions à présent route vers Port-Royal. Demain, nous serions arrivés à destination, et je devrais aller avertir la Compagnie des Indes que le _BlueBird_ n'était plus qu'une épave gisant au fond de l'océan Atlantique.

Je me posais de plus en plus de questions sur Killian. La raison de son désir d'aller à Port-Royal m'échappait. Je ne savais quasiment rien sur elle, mais en l'observant j'avais appris à voir combien elle était fragile, sous son énorme carapace de petite fille capricieuse et insolente et derrière son sourire ironique.

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés sur le _Black Pearl_ me revinrent brusquement...

«_Mon prénom est la seule chose qui est vraiment à moi. Je n'est ni famille, ni maison, ni nom. Alors, j'imagine que garder mon prénom pour moi était une sorte de protection...» _

C'était la première fois qu'elle était honnête...

Elle était orpheline. Seule. Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle se cachait sous une carapace dix fois plus lourde qu'elle?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas tout de suite les pas du Capitaine Jack Sparrow derrière moi.

S'accoudant au bastingage, à mes côtés, il sourit en regardant l'horizon.  
Je me tournai vers lui, et posai une question qui hantait mon esprit depuis quelques heures.

-Vous savez n'est-ce pas?chuchotai-je.

-Savoir quoi, petit?

-Qu'elle a menti, lui dis-je. Que personne ne payera de rançon pour nous.

Il se contenta de me regarder, de sourire largement et d'aller reprendre la barre.

Il savait...

-A l'aube, nous serons arrivés à Port-Royal! annonça-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Killian lever la tête. Elle était assise à même le sol, à quelques mètres de nous, et ses cheveux voletaient au gré du vent.

Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver belle...

-Dis-moi Jonathan,commença le Capitaine. Sais-tu mentir convenablement?

Surpris de cette question, je me tournai vers lui. De son côté, Killian se releva et vint près de nous.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec...

-Contente-toi de répondre! s'agaça Jack.

-Heu...oui, je sais mentir, finis-je par dire sans comprendre.

Killian ricana. Nous nous retournâmes vers elle.

-Remettriez-vous les capacités de votre ami en doute, Trésor? demanda le Capitaine.

-Quelle idée, voyons! fit-elle, sarcastique.

-Bien, dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord, dit-il.

-D'accord sur quoi? reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

Jack Sparrow plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Killian. Il était sérieux, mais je remarquai un brin de malice dans son sourire.

-Et bien, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que ce sera Jonathan qui ira annoncer à vos parents qu'un dangereux et célèbre pirate vous a enlevé, et qu'il exige une rançon plus qu'exorbitante en échange de votre survie !débita-t-il avec rapidité.

Je pâlis et Killian en fit de même. Elle me regarda quelques instants, et prit un air détaché.

-Parfait, mais je doute que Jonathan soit assez compétant pour faire ceci, dit-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je craignais le pire. Qu'allait-elle encore inventer ?!

-Personnellement, si j'étais à votre place, commença-t-elle en s'approchant du pirate et en mettant sa main sur son épaule, j'irais moi-même réclamer ce que je veux. Vous trouveriez facilement mes parents, et ils seraient tellement effrayés par votre allure de pirate qu'ils s'empresseront de vous donner l'argent. Bien sur, ce n'est que mon avis...

Jack n'avait pas bronché jusqu'à maintenant, mais il dégagea bien vite la main de Killian de son épaule, et contempla la jeune fille avec intensité.  
De mon côté, j'étais bluffé par la facilité avec laquelle elle réussissait à mentir. Une seconde nature chez elle, de toute évidence! Elle ne flanchait pas devant le regard du pirate qui aurait pu la tuer aussi facilement qu'on brise une brindille.

-Quelle merveilleuse idée, petite! s'exclama le Capitaine. Cependant, je préfère tout de même que tu m'accompagnes, ainsi que Jonathan! Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, n'est-ce pas ?

Killian déglutit, et lui servit son plus beau sourire.

-Aucun, répondit-elle.

-Merveilleux! lança Jack. Prend la barre, John, et garde le cap!

Un peu surpris par le surnom qu'il m'avait attribué, je me déplaçai lentement. Je pris la place du Capitaine, tenant fermement la barre, pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la cabine de l'ancien capitaine du navire. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Killian se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? paniqua-t-elle.

-_On_? répétai-je.

-Bien sur, _on_ est une équipe, n'est-ce pas? me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, m'adressant un regard doux et un sourire attendrissant.

Croyait-elle réellement que j'allais marcher?! Je n'étais pas aussi naïf que ce qu'elle semblait croire.

-N'est-ce pas? reprit-elle ne me voyant pas réagir.

-C'est étrange, tu n'es gentille avec les gens que quand tu as besoin de quelque chose, fis-je remarquer en fixant un point devant moi.

-C'est faux ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais été gentille avec toi...

Je sourit sans la regarder.

-Oh, je t'en prie Jonathan! Si tu ne m'aides pas tu te retrouveras dans le même pétrin que moi ! Nous sommes dans la même situation, tu te rappelles?!

-Vaguement, lui dis-je.

Elle soupira lourdement. Puis, peu à peu je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Le genre de sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon...

-Killian?dis-je, méfiant.

Elle se tourna vers moi, toujours aussi souriante, ses yeux brillants comme jamais.

-Je le sens pas ! lâchai-je en voyant son expression.

**** **

-Ça va pas marcher! la prévins-je en chuchotant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends un bruit désagréable qui ressemble vaguement à la voix de quelqu'un que je connais? s'interrogea ironiquement Killian.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quelle sale gamine!

Nous étions silencieusement entrés dans la cabine de l'ancien capitaine, et avions trouvés Jack Sparrow avachi sur un fauteuil, les paupières fermées. A pas feutrés, Killian s'approchait dangereusement de lui, mais surtout de l'objet de sa convoitise.

-Ça va mal finir, Killian! Et s'il se réveille? murmurai-je en restant à l'écart.

Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas disposée à tenir compte de mes conseils, et tendait déjà la main vers le compas noir du Capitaine. J'avouais que là, j'étais en faute. Je n'aurais pas dû lui raconter, au tout début du voyage, l'utilité du compas du célèbre Jack Sparrow. Quel imbécile! J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle aurait une idée tordue!

En effet, Killian posait déjà la main sur le boitier. Le Capitaine grogna, remua mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Nous avions arrêté de respirer pendant ces quelques secondes.  
J'espérais qu'elle allait abandonner, mais hélas c'était sous-estimer sa volonté et son acharnement.

Les mains tremblantes, elle s'empara du compas. Je grimaçai.

-Tu es folle! Il va bien se rendre compte qu'il n'a plus son compas à sonréveil !m'énervai-je.

-Boucle-la John! râla-t-elle en me passant devant, sortant de la cabine.

-Surtout ne dis pas merci! grognai-je quand nous fûmes dehors, sur le pont.

Elle se retourna, ses yeux s'enflammant soudain.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te remercier au juste ?! C'est moi qui ai pris le compas, moi qui ai négocié avec Barbossa, et ensuite avec Sparrow! Qu'as-tu fait toi ?!

Devant le ton qu'elle employait et ses paroles, je bouillonais.

-Ce que j'ai fait ?! m'époumonai-je. Qui t'a laissée monter sur le Blue Bird ? Qui t'a fait rencontrer le Capitaine Moleton? Qui t'a sauvé ede l'envoûtement du White Dove? Qui a supporté tes réflexions stupides, et t'a suivit malgré tes idées tordues et dangereuses ?! Qui ?!

Elle se tut, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans mes prunelles chocolat. Un silence lourd suivit notre altercation, et je savais qu'elle cherchait ses mots, mais voyant qu'elle ne trouvait pas, je me détournai d'elle.

-Je vais reprendre la barre, si tu n'as pas d'autre reproches à me faire, l'informai-je en me dirigeant vers le gouvernail.

Elle ne fit rien pour me retenir, se contenta de rester silencieuse. C'était sûrement la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait sur ce ton, qu'une personne osait lui tenir tête. Peut-être éprouverait-elle même des remords après notre dispute? Secouant la tête, je chassai cette possibilité de mon esprit. Impossible...

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Jack Sparrow dormait toujours dans la cabine, couvant l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, je vis Killian s'approcher de moi. Je ne saurais décrire son expression à cet instant.

Elle resta à mes côtés pendant quelques secondes, puis prit enfin la parole, l'air détaché.

-Tu te souviens quand je me suis excusée? tenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je fixai les voiles devant moi.

-J'ai sûrement dû rater ce moment, dis-je.

-Oh, impossible! C'était inoubliable! Tu m'as d'ailleurs pardonné, tu ne te souviens pas?

Je souris. C'était sûrement sa manière de dire pardon.

-Que comptes-tu faire du compas de Sparrow?

-La patience est une vertu, dit-elle en souriant largement, reprenant les mêmes mots qu'elle avait employés le jour où nous étions perdu en pleine mer.

Je souris.

Ça ne présageait rien de bon...


	8. Chapter 8 Le compas

_Chapitre 8  
Le compas.  
_

_**Pont d'un navire marchand,  
entre Cuba et la Jamaïque.  
17 juin. **_

Depuis le début de ce voyage, une étrange atmosphère régnait sur le bateau. J'avais l'impression qu'une chose importante allait se produire, que mon destin allait prendre un tournant décisif. Je ne savais que penser de ce sentiment qui gonflait dans ma poitrine.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes et les heures passaient, le chemin se précisait et finalement nous laissait entrevoir de nombreuses possibilités. J'avais entre mes mains un objet dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Un compas. Un compas unique qui indique ce que vous voulez le plus au monde. Alors que j'admirais le boitier noir, une boule se formait dans ma gorge.

Bientôt, je serais arrivée au bout du voyage, au but que je m'étais fixé: retrouver ma mère. Pourquoi? Cela restait un mystère, je ne comprenais pas moi-même les raisons qui me poussaient à la rechercher.  
Tout ce que je comprenais, c'était que mon voyage, mon aventure qui avait pour la première fois éveillé un sentiment de liberté inimaginable, allait bientôt être terminée. Une fois arrivée à Port-Royal, j'irais retrouver ma mère et abandonnerais Jonathan et Jack Sparrow.

Jonathan...

Je pinçai les lèvres. Il avait été fort utile, presque comme un ami, bien que j'étais consciente que ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances qui nous avait réunis. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il allait me manquer.

Oh! Je m'en sortirais très bien sans lui, peut-être même mieux, mais il n'empêche que sa présence m'avait apporté un certain réconfort...

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Ses mains posées sur le gouvernail, son regard fixe, il semblait si paisible ainsi. Il était là où il devait être: sur un bateau. Il voulait vivre en mer, vivre comme un marin. Quelque part, je l'enviais. Il avait trouvé un but, une raison de vivre. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever son rêve.

Quel était mon rêve? Combien de chances avais-je, même si j'en avais un, de le réaliser? A quel prix?  
De mes plus lointains souvenirs, je ne me rappelais pas avoir un jour rêvé. Des cauchemars avaient souvent bercé mes nuits, mais jamais je n'avais fait de rêve. Le genre de rêve dont vous ne voulez pas vous réveiller, un rêve agréable et doux. Sans ombres, sans cris, sans monstres...

Alors que je contemplais une fois de plus le soleil qui se levait, et qui illuminait le ciel d'une teinte orangée, je sentis le bruit d'un claquement de porte derrière moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

C'était maintenant que les choses allaient se compliquer...

Je me retournai vivement, et je vis tout de suite le Capitaine Jack Sparrow à quelques mètres de moi, le regard encore plus sombre qu'à l'habitude et le teint rougi par la colère.

Il vint vers moi, de sa démarche chaloupée, et ne me quitta pas une seule fois des yeux. Il avait un regard si profond, si brûlant de colère que par réflexe je reculai de deux pas. Je résistai à l'envie de baisser la tête, de rompre le contact violent de nos yeux, et je sus dès l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche que je ne pourrais m'en sortir que par miracle...

Peut être que finalement, voler son compas n'était pas une si bonne idée...

-Je crois avoir commis un erreur, Trésor, dit-il d'une voix froide et dure, et il me sembla qu'elle claqua dans l'air tel un fouet d'abattant sur sa victime.

-Une erreur? répétai-je d'un ton faussement détaché.

-Oui, une regrettable erreur qui aurait dû être évitée, continua-t-il en avançant vers moi au même rythme que je reculais.

-Je ne vous suis pas, dis-je.

-Tiens donc ! Mais peut-être votre imagination aurait-elle besoin d'être stimulée? fit-il d'une voix qui me fit tressaillir

-Je me trouve déjà bien assez créative, répliquai-je.

Il ne répondit pas à cette remarque, mais je vis ses yeux s'enflammer de colère, et il ne ressortit de ces flammes que deux fentes qui brillèrent dangereusement dans le noir de ses prunelles.

-Rendez-le moi ! exigea-t-il en un chuchotement, et je compris qu'il était tellement ravagé par la colère que sa voix s'était fanait, et qu'il n'en restait qu'un faible murmure.

-De quoi donc parlez-vous?

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je sentis l'odeur nauséabonde du rhum, et pus voir la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait sa peau bronzée. Je déglutis, il ne s'en aperçut pas trop, occupé à sonder mon regard qui s'était fait plus dur et déterminé.

-Je vous laisse une chance, une dernière chance pour me dire où il est, après cela je ne serais plus aussi clément,dit-il. Trop longtemps je vous ait laissé me mentir, cette fois-ci ce n'est plus un jeu, Trésor. Donnez-le moi!

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes, et nous nous fixâmes intensément.  
Je soupirai.

-Vous saviez depuis le début que l'histoire de mes parents étaient une invention, n'est-ce pas? dis-je. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi nous pouvions vous être utiles, si vous saviez déjà qu'aucune somme argent ne vous serait donné.

Il sourit cyniquement, et je compris soudain. Il avait besoin de nous pour voler un navire, besoin d'informations sur le Black Pearl, puisqu'il en était l'ex-capitaine d'après les dires de Jonathan. Était-ce donc cela qui l'avait poussé à nous utiliser?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable!crachai-je.

-Un pirate! dit-il. Du reste, je ne vois pas en quoi cela répond à ma question. Il me semble avoir exigé quelque chose.

Je levai un sourcil, narquoise.

-Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas jeté par-dessus bord, votre stupide compas?

Il grimaça, mais se reprit bien vite, affichant une expression menaçante.

-Votre espérance de vie serait de courte durée dans ce cas là Trésor,dit-il.

-Néanmoins, je suis persuadée que nous pourrions arriver à un arrangement, Capitaine Sparrow. Et si je vous disais que j'ai effectivement votre compas, mais que je ne vous le remettrai que quand nous serons arrivés à Port-Royal...Qu'en penseriez-vous?

-Je penserais que rien ne m'empêcherait de vous abattre sur le champ et de récupérer ce qui est à moi, asséna-t-il.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps dans ce cas, intervint Jonathan en s'approchant de nous. Je ne vous laisserais pas la tuer.

Le Capitaine lui sourit ironiquement.

-Quel bravoure mon gars! Tu me rappelles un vieil ami! Il n'a pas très bien fini, soit dit en passant, lui dit-il. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui me retient de te tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, ici, maintenant, et de me charger d'elle ensuite?

-Vous avez besoin de moi pour naviguer jusqu'à Port- Royal, dit aussitôt Jonathan qui apparemment avait réfléchi aux arguments qu'il allait utiliser.

Le Capitaine nous regarda tour à tour.

-Soyons clairs les enfants, si mon compas ne m'est pas rendu à l'instant même où vous poserez un pied à terre je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de vous! Est-ce clair?

-Limpide, dis-je en même temps que Jonathan.

-Bien, à présent tâchez de rester à bord sans faire quoi que ce soit de stupide qui nous mènerait à une autre discussion du même genre que celle-ci, nous dit-il en se dirigeant vers le gouvernail.

Nous avions quelque peu dévié, mais le Capitaine nous remit dans le droit chemin, si je puis dire.  
Après cela, Jonathan m'agrippa le bras et m'entraîna vers l'autre bout du navire.

Il était furieux, plus que jamais et je sus bien avant qu'il ouvre la bouche ce qu'il allait dire.  
Autour de nous, seul le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque du bateau et les quelques oiseaux qui passaient faisaient du bruit, couvrant les mots que nous échangions. Au fil de ses paroles, je mesurais l'ampleur de ce qu'il risquait pour moi, ou plutôt à cause de moi. Il m'avait défendue, protégée et moi, qu'avais-je fait pour lui? Je ne lui avais apporté que des problèmes, et l'avais arraché à une vie paisible à bord du _Blue Bird._

Cependant, si je n'avais pas été là, le _WhiteDove_ aurait quand même attaqué le navire, et Jonathan n'aurait peut-être pas survécu...  
Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais quelque peu raté une partie de sa tirade...

-...j'espère réellement que tu te rends compte du pétrin dans lequel tu nous a mis? disait-il. Je te préviens, je te forcerai coûte que coûte à rendre ce maudit compas à Jack Sparrow ! Il n'est pas question que nous abusions encore plus de sa patience. Nous avons déjà atteint bien des limites, et les miennes s'arrêtent ici! Une fois arrivé à Port-Royal, tu rendras le compas...

-Quoi? Rendre le compas? m'insurgeai-je. Mais dans quel monde vis-tu au juste?! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de rendre ce fichu compas, il est bien trop précieux et j'en ai besoin.

Il gronda, et je reculai devant sa fureur. Mais que faire? Rendre le compas et me débrouiller pour retrouver une quelconque trace de ma mère à Port-Royal? Avec cet objet, tout était plus facile, je trouverais en un rien de temps ce que je désirais...

-Tâche de remettre le compas au Capitaine, Killian, sinon je t'arracherai moi-même ce foutu objet et le lui donnerai ! Ne vois-tu pas le danger auquel je m'expose en te protégeant, en faisant barrage entre lui et toi?  
Si je n'étais pas intervenu tu serais en train de te vider de ton sang sur le pont du navire!

Je secouai la tête.

-C'est bon, ça va! Je lui rendrai son précieux compas!crachai-je.

Il me regarda, dubitatif. Puis, se radoucit et desserra son emprise sur mon bras. Il partit rejoindre le Capitaine, qui nous avait observés depuis le début.

Plus les heures passaient, plus la solution au problème s'effaçait, devenait floue. Mon plan n'avait pas marché, mais je ne perdais pas espoir de garder pour moi ce fabuleux compas.

_**Sur le pont d'un navire marchand,  
tout près de Port-Royal.  
17 juin. **__  
_

_  
_  
Accoudé au bastingage, j'admirais le crépuscule. La journée se terminait, laissant place à une nuit étoilée et douce. Une légère brise fraîche venait titiller mes cheveux bruns, et le contact de l'air contre  
ma peau me fit frémir. Le silence, seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues, planait autour de nous comme un fin brouillard, et personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille atmosphère...

Le Capitaine restait silencieux, le regard fixe, et je ne savais à quoi m'attendre venant de lui. Allait-il réellement nous laisser nous en sortir ainsi? Sans se venger du tour que nous lui avions joué ? J'en doutais, pour moi ce silence était plutôt le calme avant la tempête.

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de regarder où se trouvait Killian. Celle-ci, une fois de plus, avait réussi à nous mettre dans une situation plus que bancale. Je maudissais le réflexe qui m'avait poussé à la protéger du Capitaine. Tout s'était passé vite, et je ne crois pas avoir décidé de quoi que se soit. Mon corps avait réagi tout seul, ignorant les ordres que mon cerveau lui avait envoyés, et je ne savais que penser de tout ceci.

Je ne détestais pas vraiment Killian, elle était seulement...extrêmement énervante. Le fait est qu'elle savait se montrer d'un égoïsme incroyable.

Je me rappelais la première fois que je l'avais vue. Elle était là, sur le quai de Londres, le regard perdu dans le vide et tenait un dossier entre ses mains. Pendant plusieurs secondes elle était restée assise sur le banc, et puis finalement s'était levée, ses yeux brillant d'un nouvel éclat.

Je souris tristement, à ce moment-là je ne savais pas encore où tout cela allait nous emmener. Tout comme maintenant, notre avenir restait incertain.

-John! Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance d'aller me chercher du rhum, je crains de me déshydrater sérieusement, me dit Jack Sparrow.

Je ne répondis pas, et me contentai d'aller vers la cale. J'ouvris plusieurs portes, descendis quelques escaliers et arrivai dans la cale. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre, et je pu sentir mille et une odeurs nauséabondes.

Je grimaçai, affichant une moue écœurée et continuai ma progression dans la cale. Je finis par trouver du rhum et pris deux bouteilles.

En remontant, je passai devant la porte d'une petite cabine et entendis des murmures. Je reconnus la voix de Killian, et collai mon oreille contre la porte. Les murmures continuaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Alors, doucement, je poussai la porte et entrai. Allongée sur un lit, elle semblait être plongée dans un profond sommeil. Ses lèvres remuaient à peine, et je du me rapprocher d'elle pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.  
Je ne compris que quelques mots, le reste était incompréhensible.

-..._compas...juste ici...l'aiguille pointe...dans ma poche... _

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle avait donc déjà utilisé le compas. Sur quoi pointait-il?

-..._dans ma poche...pas dans le dossier...pas de nom...non...non...pas y retourner._.., continuait-elle d'une voix plus paniquée.

Dans sa poche...J'eus un éclair de compréhension, et je glissai ma main dans une des poches de sa veste. Rien. J'essayai l'autre, et comme par magie j'y retrouvai le compas.

C'est pour son bien, me convainquis-je. Pas pour moi, pour elle...

Je me relevai, et sortis de la pièce, laissant Killian continuer à délirer dans son sommeil.

Traversant un petit corridor, j'arrivai bientôt à la cabine du Capitaine, et au lieu de passer tranquillement devant, je fus pris d'une impulsion et entrai.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par de petites bougies, et un fin rayon de lumière blanchâtre passait par le fenêtre pour venir traverser la cabine. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau, et posai les bouteilles dessus. Mon regard avait été attiré par une lettre qui portait un sceau que j'avais déjà vu.

Prenant la lettre dans mes mains, je fixais le sceau qui avait autrefois appartenu à un homme que je connaissais, et soudain un souvenir me revint en mémoire...

_C'était cette année, quelques mois avant sa mort. A l'époque, il restait cloîtré la plupart de son temps dans son grand bureau, et je croisais souvent un homme du nom de Mercer qui venait le voir. Mercer était un homme étrange, silencieux, bien que toujours poli. Ma mère l'aimait bien, mais quelque chose en lui me repoussait. _

_Il était le bras droit de mon père, et lui obéissait comme un chien à son maître.  
___

Mon père avait exigé que nous déménagions ici il y a quelques jours. Port-Royal était une belle ville, mais je n'aimais pas être à terre, je préférais vivre sur un bateau, au plus grand malheur de mes parents.  
Ils voulaient que je devienne un aristocrate, un homme important, comme lui l'était.

Un homme de valeur... comme disait mon père.

Hélas pour eux, je n'avais rien fait de ce qu'ils voulaient. Une fois que mon souhait de devenir marin leur avait été annoncé, il m'avaient méprisé. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de me retenir, mais j'avais vu à quel point mon père était déçu et honteux d'avoir un fils tel que moi. Il_ nourrissait de grands espoirs pour moi. Pétri d'ambition comme il l'était, il ne supportait pas l'idée que le fils unique du renommé Lord Cutler Beckett n'ait pas de rêves plus glorieux que celui de devenir un simple marin._

__

C'était juste avant mon départ de Port-Royal, j'étais venu dire au revoir à mes parents, et après avoir serré ma mère contre moi, récoltant quelques larmes de sa part, j'étais monté voir mon père.

Hélas, il ne le sut jamais...Quand j'étais arrivé devant la porte massive de son bureau, j'avais entendu des voix, qui étaient celles de mon père et de Mercer. Ne voulant pas les interrompre, j'avais attendu qu'ils finissent.  
Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'écouter discrètement.

-...est-ce bien nécessaire ?demandait Mercer.

-Évidemment! Il nous sera d'une très grande utilité pour trouver la baie des naufragés, et ainsi nous débarrasser de tout ces pirates! disait mon père, de sa voix glacial et dure.

-Nous pourrions soutirer des informations...

-Non, ces fichus pirates ne diront rien. Le compas nous est indispensable.

-A quoi sert-il exactement?

-Voyons Mercer, faites preuve de bon sens,lui disait-il d'une voix mielleuse. Le compas de Jack Sparrow indique ce que voulais le plus au monde, et ce que je veux c'est voir disparaître ces maudits pirates de la surface de la Terre...

-Bien sûr, Lord Beckett, c'était évident. Voulez-vous que...  
_  
_  
Je n'en avais pas écouté plus, et étais parti directement. J'avais toujours considéré mon père comme un homme froid, mais à partir de cet instant je l'avais vu comme quelqu'un de cruel. Son ambition avait été de tuer tous les pirates, et il l'avait dit avec tant de décontraction que cela m'avais dégoûté.

Depuis ce jour, jamais plus je n'avais revu mon père, ni ma mère d'ailleurs...

Je remis la lettre en place, et sortis de la cabine.

Demain matin, nous serions arrivés à Port-Royal...


	9. Chapter 9 PortRoyal

_Chapitre 9  
Port-Royal.   
_

_**Sur un navire marchand,  
tout près de Port-Royal.  
18 juin. **_

Le néant m'avait engloutie toute entière, refermant doucement ses murs invisibles autour de moi, semblables aux ailes d'un corbeau. Tout devint noir et silencieux, l'image de la cabine dans laquelle j'étais allongée s'était effacée et rien ne me guidait dans cette opacité effrayante.

Soudain, tout s'éclaira, tout brilla, et je fus éblouie par la lumière tandis que d'horribles cris résonnèrent à mes oreilles. J'étais secouée de toutes parts, et je me retrouvai au milieu d'une tempête, où de puissantes vagues me noyaient, me coulaient petit à petit, étouffant mes propres cris.

Je me noyais. Doucement, mais sûrement, et les cris que je poussais n'y faisaient rien, ne servaient à rien. Je coulais, et personne ne viendrait me sauver.

Je haletais, criais et la lumière toujours plus forte brûlait mes yeux.  
Je pleurnichais. C'était la fin, la fin de tout. Ma fin.

-Killian! Killian! cria une voix à travers les vagues, à travers la lumière, en dehors de ce néant qui m'aspirait.

Je hurlai avec le peu de voix qui me restait. J'étais prête à tout pour m'en sortir, pour sortir de cet enfer où les cris d'âmes déchirées me vrillaient les tympans, résonnant en moi d'une drôle de manière.

-Killian! Réveille-toi! recommença la voix.

Oui, je devais me réveiller, mais mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, brûlés par la lumière.

-Killian! Bon sang, ouvre les yeux!

Je fus secouée, puis doucement j'ouvris les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de lumière agressive ici, juste une faible lueur produite par une petite bougie. Penché sur moi, Jonathan me regardait, paniqué.  
-Tout va bien? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Les cris avaient cessé, la lumière avait disparu, et aucune vague ne venait m'écraser. Je soupirai de contentement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar...

-Killian?

-Quoi? Oui, oui tout va bien John. Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je la voix pâteuse.

-Que s'est-il passé? Tu criais comme si ta vie en dépendait, dit-il.

Je passai une main sur mon front. J'avais tellement transpiré que j'étais trempée, et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, d'être oppressée.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-Je dois sortir d'ici, murmurai-je.

Je me levai avec hâte, et sortis de la cabine, suivie de près par Jonathan. J'ouvris brusquement la porte qui donnait sur le pont, à l'extérieur, et me précipitai vers le bastingage. Je me penchai au-dessus des vagues qui cognaient contre la coque du navire, et fermai les yeux en respirant doucement.

Je me sentis vaciller, et deux mains attrapèrent ma taille pour me maintenir debout. Jonathan me tenait fermement et m'amena contre lui, pour calmer mon angoisse.

-Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

D'une main apaisante, il caressa mes cheveux et mes muscles se décontractèrent. Ma respiration se calmait, mais mes mains tremblées toujours.

Il desserra son étreinte, et me regarda avec inquiétude.

-Ça va mieux? demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, sans conviction. Je m'éloignai de lui, et respirai l'air frais de cette nouvelle journée. Au loin, le soleil se levait et la lune disparaissait entre les nuages clairs qui parsemaient le ciel bleu azur.

-Tu devrais te reposer quelques instants...

-Non, je vais bien. Tout va bien, cesse de t'inquiéter Jonathan, l'interrompis-je.

Il n'essaya pas de me faire changer d'avis, et alla rejoindre le Capitaine à la barre.

Je soufflai lentement, et joignis mes mains qui tremblaient. Elles étaient d'une blancheur incroyable, et je réussis à calmer les spasmes qui les parcouraient.

Je rejoignis Jonathan et Jack Sparrow quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être assurée de ne plus me sentir mal. Comme de rien n'était, je me glissai à leurs côtés.

-Le mal de mer, Trésor? ricana le Capitaine, les mains posées sur le gouvernail.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Pas du tout, lui dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il sourit, goguenard.

Je fis semblant de ne pas voir son sourire railleur et m'agrippai à un cordage, me tournant vers l'horizon. Cet homme m'agaçait au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'avantage sur moi. Que pouvais-je faire contre lui? Il devait probablement être plus intelligent que moi, bien que jusqu'à maintenant il ne l'avait pas beaucoup montré. Qui plus est il savait certainement se battre très bien. Si seulement je savais...

Je souris et me retournai, fixant Jonathan qui semblait paisible. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le poids de mon regard sur lui, et se tourna vers moi. Devant le large sourire que j'affichais, il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il mima de ses lèvres un «Non» catégorique.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, lui servis mon sourire le plus innocent et fis une moue qui généralement faisait craquer n'importe qui.

-Et si vous disiez directement ce que vous voulez, Trésor? dit Jack, alors que je croyais qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

- Mais rien, Capitaine, dis-je.  
Jonathan sourit. Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens, et son sourire disparut.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas, arrêtez de faire les yeux doux à Jonathan, il a à faire. John, va me chercher du rhum et occupe-toi des voiles! lui ordonna-t-il.

Je ricanai. Jonathan était devenu un vrai larbin !

-Encore du rhum?! s'étonna-t-il, mais devant le regard du Capitaine, il n'osa rien dire de plus et se dirigea vers la cale.

Une fois que Jonathan fut parti un silence lourd s'installa, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le Capitaine. Celui-ci tenait fermement la barre, le regard fixé sur les voiles devant lui. Bien que j'éprouvais une certaine antipathie à son égard, j'admirais sa façon de vivre. Il jouissait tous les jours d'une liberté dont il fixait les limites. Il était seul maître de son destin, de ses actes, et personne ne lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire. Pour cela, je l'enviais.

-Nous serons arrivés dans une heure, si le vent nous reste favorable, dit-il. Une fois arrivés, vous disparaîtrez, vous et votre...compagnon de voyage dans Port-Royal, et ne vous ne reviendriez plus croiser mon chemin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout cela après m'avoir rendu mon précieux compas, bien entendu.

Il se retourna et me servit un large sourire. Je lui lançai un regard noir, et partis vers la cabine où je m'étais endormie quelque minutes plus tôt.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi, je me mis a tourner en rond.

Qu'allais-je faire? Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui rendre le compas. Sans cet objet, je n'étais pas sûre de retrouver mes deux parents. Je n'avais que peu d'informations sur ma mère, et aucune sur mon père. Rendre le compas signifiait perdre tout espoir de retrouvailles avec eux. Certes, rechercher ma mère partout dans Port-Royal m'amènerait sûrement à elle, mais si jamais elle n'était plus de ce monde...

Je soupirai, et m'assis sur le lit.

J'avais bien une solution, mais ce ne serait pas honnête, cela serait totalement égoïste.  
Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire ça, pas à une personne qui m'avait aidée, et protégée.

Mais avais-je réellement le choix? Pouvais-je abandonner l'espoir de retrouver mes parents?  
Non, sûrement pas. C'est ce que je voulais le plus au monde...

Je fermai quelques secondes les yeux, et je balayai de mon souffle les quelques mèches qui barraient mon visage.

Mon choix était fait...

**

Silencieusement, j'étais sortie de ma cabine, et alors que le Capitaine Sparrow était dans la sienne, j'avais réussi avec difficulté à faire descendre une chaloupe à la mer, sans me faire voir de Jonathan.

Un miracle, soit dit en passant...

J'avais eu une chance folle que Jack Sparrow ne soit pas dans les parages à ce moment-là.

Alors que je regardais la chaloupe qui flottait, j'entendis la voix de Jonathan.

-Killian, je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, mais sache que cette fois-ci je ne participerai pas, dit-il d'un ton déterminé. Tu ne...

Je ne l'écoutais plus, trop occupé à m'assurer que la chaloupe était bien descendue. Seul à la barre, Jonathan semblait se lancé dans une grande tirade concernant mes intentions.

-Oui, je sais John, dis-je en coupant court à son discours. D'ailleurs, je vais attendre sagement dans ma cabine que nous soyons arrivés. Et puis, je rendrai le compas à Jack.

Sur ces paroles, et sous le regard éberlué de Jonathan, je me dirigeai vers la cabine du Capitaine, et fermai la porte à clé. Appuyant mon dos contre celle-ci, je respirai lentement.

Après avoir vérifié que je portais bien la veste dans laquelle était le compas, j'allais vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière du navire. Je l'ouvris et regardai combien de mètres me séparaient de l'eau.

J'ouvris de gros yeux en voyant la hauteur, mais me résonnai en me disant que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir le vertige.

Alors, je nouai des draps, et fabriquai une corde dont j'attachai le bout au pied du lit.  
Lentement, en essayant de ne pas penser au vide en dessous de moi, je passai une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, et me tins fermement aux draps. Puis, l'autre jambe suivit.

Sans faire de bruit, je glissai jusqu'en bas...

**

-Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, Capitaine, dis-je.

Derrière moi, Jack Sparrow buvait son rhum sans vraiment faire attention à moi. Le vent commençait à se lever, et des nuages noirs apparaissaient dans le ciel de plus en plus gris.

Killian s'était enfermée dans une des cabines il y avait déjà une demi-heure, et j'avais été surpris de voir qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée de laisser le compas à Jack.

Très surpris même... Trop surpris...

Quel idiot j'avais été!

Sans dire un mot, je me précipitai vers la cabine où Killian se trouvait, ou du moins était censée se trouver...

Je ne voulais pas encore croire à une telle possibilité. Je ne voulais pas penser qu'elle pourrait agir ainsi.

J'arrivai en courant devant la porte de la cabine, et quand j'essayai de l'ouvrir, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-Killian! Killian! criai-je à travers la porte. Killian, ouvre!

J'essayai tant bien que mal de forcer la serrure, mais j'abandonnai bien vite et pris l'initiative d'enfoncer la porte.

Je reculai et de toutes mes forces revins abattre mon corps contre le bois. Sous le choc, la porte s'ouvrit et des débris de bois tombèrent au sol.

La pièce était vide. Elle était partie.  
-Elle n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas? dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Jack Sparrow se tenir contre l'encadrement de la porte, une bouteille de rhum à la main et un sourire ironique collé sur les lèvres.

Je bouillonnais de rage.

-Vous le saviez! Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit! m'écriai-je.

-C'est exact, dit-il en se rapprochant. Mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit contre sa décision. Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout de son idée. Cette gamine a vraiment tout pour être un bon pirate.

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir, je croyais que vous vouliez récupérer votre compas?

-C'est vrai, et c'est pourquoi je suis en face de toi mon gars !

Je me figeai.

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Les gens comme toi sont vraiment prévisibles, dit-il avec désinvolture. Tu veux protéger ta donzelle et tu lui enlèves la pire tentation au monde.

J'ignorai son insinuation au fait que Killian était ma «donzelle».

-La pire tentation au monde? répétai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui est pire que l'occasion d'avoir ce qu'on désire le plus? Dit-il. Mais, trêve de bavardages, je crois que tu as un objet qui m'appartient mon gars. J'aimerais le récupérer, et tu pourras partir tranquillement rejoindre la fille qui n'a pas hésité à te laisser sur un navire avec un pirate sans âme et sans cœur.

Je sortis le compas de ma poche et le lui tendis.

**

Port-Royal se dessinait devant moi. J'avais ramé pendant une demi-heure, et avais laissé le Capitaine sur le navire marchand.  
Je ne savais pas comment il allait naviguer seul, et à vrai dire c'était la dernière chose qui m'importait. Killian était partie. Partie en me laissant seul avec un pirate.  
Quel genre de personne ferais une chose pareille?  
Je chassais la vision de Killian de ma tête. Les choses allaient être plus faciles sans elle.

Néanmoins, dans quelques instants, je devrais faire un rapport complet à la Compagnie des Indes.

Sans oublier que je serais obligé d'affronter une personne que j'aurais préféré éviter...


	10. Chapter 10 Des deux côtés

_Chapitre 10_

_Des deux côtés._

_**Port-Royal, **__**  
**__**18 juin. **_

La grande bâtisse se dressait devant mes yeux. Ses hauts murs blancs, recouverts de plantes grimpantes, et ses volets verts m'étaient familiers. Je passai par les jardins de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers et empruntai le chemin de gravier jusqu'à la porte d'entrée massive.

Je toquai doucement.

J'étais assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de revoir ma mère, alors que je n'étais pas venu la voir à la mort de mon père. Comment allais-je être reçu? Me mettrait-elle à la porte ou serait-elle heureuse de me revoir?

Son visage fin et droit me revint en mémoire. Elle avait toujours été d'une froideur incroyable, mais elle n'en restait pas moins ma mère, celle qui m'avais mise au monde. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris ce que mes parents se trouvaient l'un l'autre. Mon père, de nature autoritaire, dur et calculateur n'avait que peu de points communs avec ma mère. Certes, elle était froide mais je restais persuadé qu'un cœur rempli de tristesse était la cause de ce masque de fermeté.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme à la perruque blanche, les joue pâles et les yeux verts. Il se tenait droit, les mains jointes devant lui et les pieds placés de façon à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement parallèles. Gregor Virbinsky était sûrement le meilleur majordome qu'on puisse trouver. J'avais passé presque toute mon enfance à courir dans la maison, Gregor à mes trousses, me criant de ne rien casser.

-Bonjour Monsieur Beckett, quel bonheur de vous voir, me salua-t-il.

Il se poussa sur le côté, et me laissa entrer. La maison était telle que je l'avais laissée. Rien n'avait bougé.  
La demeure avait plus de cent ans, mais ne perdait rien de son charme. Tout était clair et lumineux. Le carrelage, d'une valeur inestimable,  
était d'un blanc immaculé et les rideaux ainsi que les tapis venaient d'Angleterre, le pays d'origine de mes parents.

-Votre mère aurait été très heureuse de vous voir, hélas je crains qu'elle ne soit absente pour le moment, Monsieur, me dit Gregor.

-Absente? répétai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Oui, Madame s'est rendue chez une amie il y a quelques heures, mais elle devrait être rentrée dans peu de temps, Monsieur, continua-t-il. Voulez-vous attendre son retour devant une tasse de thé?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non merci Gregor, je repasserai dans une heure. Sera-t-elle rentrée à ce moment-là?

-Je pense que oui, Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant tandis que je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

-Bien, dans ce cas je reviendrai dans une heure, dis-je.

Il ne me demanda pas où j'allais mais je savais que la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Ils étaient tous comme cela. Assoiffés de ragots assez croustillants pour pimenter leurs vies de servitude.  
Gregor n'échappait pas à la règle.

Je détestais ce monde, ce monde d'hypocrisie et le simple fait d'en faire un minimum partie me dégoûtait. Je n'étais pas comme eux, je ne recherchais pas la gloire, ni un rang social plus élevé. Je ne voulais ni devenir gouverneur, ni dirigeant d'une grande société maritime. Je ne voulais rien de tout ça. J'aimais les choses simples, et mon ancienne vie ici ne me permettait pas d'être ce que j'étais, ni d'avoir ce que je voulais.

Quelques minutes après, j'arrivais devant les bâtiments de la Compagnie des Indes. C'étaient plusieurs établissement collés les uns aux autres, et je savais qu'une partie servait de prison.

Sûrement mon père avait-il rempli la plupart de ces cellules.  
J'avançai jusqu'au portail de fer, que quatre gardes surveillaient. J'allai voir le premier, un homme assez grand et imposant.

-Je suis Jonathan Beckett, j'ai un rapport à faire à la Compagnie,dis-je.

En entendant le nom de leur ancien supérieur, les gardes se regardèrent et ouvrirent le portail en fer forgé. Je leur souris, et entrai. A bien des égards, être le fils de Lord Cutler Beckett était un avantage, hélas j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à connaître les couloirs sombres et étroits de la Compagnie des Indes.

En réalité, je n'avais jamais voulu travailler pour eux. C'était seulement pour ne pas énerver davantage mon père que j'avais accepté. Le fait d'avoir un fils comme moi l'avais déjà beaucoup déçu, mais si je n'avais pas travaillé pour la Compagnie, il m'aurait renié.  
Peut être cela n'aurait-il rien changé finalement?

Je chassai ces pensées de mon esprit, et m'obligeai à penser à ma mère, pour qui j'avais fait tout cela. Elle avait été bouleversée par mon départ de la maison et avait été terriblement inquiète de me laisser partir en mer.

J'arrivai devant une porte massive, et toquai trois coups. On m'ouvrit, et je pénétrai dans les couloirs que j'aurais préféré éviter de traverser.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tant les couloirs qui me dérangeaient, mais plutôt où il mèneraient.  
Faire un rapport sur le _Blue Bird_ était une chose, restait à savoir à qui j'allais le faire, et j'avais ma petite idée là dessus.

J'espérais seulement me tromper...

**

J'envoyai valdinguer la pomme dans l'eau. Je bouillonnais de rage.  
Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide? Aussi naïve? Avais-je réellement cru que Jonathan n'était pas intéressé par le compas?

Je me laissai retomber violemment sur le rebord. C'était une fontaine magnifique, entièrement faite en pierre, et à l'intérieur du bassin trônait majestueusement la sculpture d'une sirène, dont la bouche crachait un jet d'eau clair.

J'avais trouvé cette place quelques minutes avant d'avoir compris. Compris que tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Je n'étais plus à bord du navire, et Jonathan avait dû garder le compas pour lui tout seul. Lui qui avait fait semblant de me protéger de Jack alors que j'avais l'objet en ma possession, en réalité il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Ce stupide compas !

Je tapai mon pied contre le rebord de pierre de la fontaine, et gémis de douleur. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais seule et sans rien. Sans quoi que ce soit pour me guider jusqu'à ma mère.  
Je pivotai sur le rebord, et mis mon pied endolori dans l'eau fraîche. La femme-poisson me faisait face, immobile, et mes yeux glissèrent sur les détails de son visage. Ses yeux, son nez parfaitement taillé, sa bouche grande ouverte, ses cheveux gravés dans la pierre qui retombaient sur sa poitrine. Elle était belle.

Je soupirai. Il ne me restait plus qu'à chercher ma mère sans objet pour m'y aider.

-C'est une bien belle fontaine, n'est-ce pas? dit une voix.

Je me retournai vivement, et vis une vieille femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, les yeux rivés sur la sculpture. Ses longs cheveux gris et blancs retombaient sur ses épaules, et ses mains ridées tenaient la tige d'une rose rouge sang.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour afficher pareille tristesse, dit-elle.

Elle jeta la rose dans l'eau, et celle-ci tomba lentement au fond du bassin.

-Je ne suis pas triste,dis-je. Juste déçue...

Elle hocha la tête.

-Connaissez-vous une femme répondant au nom de Margot Thibault?demandai-je en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle acquiesce.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi, surprise.

-Les Thibault habitaient ici il y a des années, dit-elle d'une voix basse qui me parut étrange.

-Ils ne sont plus ici?

-Si, répondit-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Soit elle était sénile, soit j'avais mal entendu.

Avant que j'aie pu poser une autre question, elle me fit signe de la suivre.

-Venez, vous verrez par vous-même, fit-elle.

Sans trop savoir où cela allait me mener, je la suivis...

**

-Lord Viktor Blaise va vous recevoir, me dit l'homme qui m'avait escorté jusqu'à une porte blanche et massive, au fond d'un long corridor.

-Je m'en doutais, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

L'homme m'ouvrit la porte, et j'entrai dans le bureau.

A bien des égards, Viktor Blaise était un homme sympathique, voir plutôt généreux envers les gens de son rang, mais il y avait une facette que bien des personnes ne pouvaient voir.

Je ne faisais pas partie de ces personnes-là...

La porte se referma derrière moi, et je me retrouvai dans un bureau aux murs verts, où de nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés. L'un deux représentait mon père, et je détournai les yeux, les fixant sur la silhouette devant moi.

C'était un homme charmant, c'était certain. Il n'avait pas encore quarante ans, possédait un beau visage, des cheveux bruns cachés par une perruque blanche, des yeux d'un vert envoûtant, une peau assez mate. Il aurait pu avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds...

Mais la chose qu'il désirait le plus n'était pas les femmes, mais plutôt l'argent, le pouvoir.

-Bonjour, Mr. Beckett, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Lord Blaise, m'inclinai-je avec difficulté en me mordant les lèvres. Je crains de ne pas vous apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

-Je sais, fit-il en s'approchant de son bureau, toujours dos à moi.

-Comment cela? demandai-je.

Il soupira, se tourna vers moi.

-Mr. Beckett, je crains à mon tour de devoir vous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, dit-il. Mais avant tout je dois m'incliner, ajouta-t-il.

Je levai les sourcils, surpris.

-...m'incliner devant votre survie incroyable, ou plutôt improbable...continua-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur.

-Ce n'était que de la chance, dis-je. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ma survie, mais pour vous annoncer que le _Blue Bird_ a coulé. Apparemment on vous en a déjà informé...

-En effet, le navire qui suivait le _Blue Bird_ est revenu il y a quelques jours, dit-il.

-Aucun navire ne nous suivait! m'écriai-je.

Il sourit, afficha un air moqueur.

-Votre mère n'a pas supporté de vous voir vous éloigné si loin, Mr. Beckett, dit-il. Elle m'a donc chargé de vous faire suivre. Pour votre bien, cela va de soi.

Choqué, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre.

-Allons, n'affichez pas cette mine surprise. Une mère s'inquiète toujours pour son enfant.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.  
-Qu'avez-vous exigé en échange? crachai-je.

Il rit doucement.

-Rien, bien que cela fut tentant. Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que vous semblez le croire.

-Vous êtes loin d'imaginer ce que je pense de vous, lui dis-je.

Il se servit un verre d'alcool, et le tint dans ses mains tandis qu'il m'observait avec un sourire.

-Vous ne lui ressemblez absolument pas, murmura-t-il.

Je sus tout de suite qu'il parlait de mon père. Automatiquement, mon regard se fixa sur le tableau de mon géniteur.

-Ni à votre mère d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

Je me tournai vivement vers lui. Je bouillonnais de rage. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que venin.

-Troublant, n'est-ce pas? continua-t-il en souriant.

Je ne répondis rien, et détournai mon regard de cet homme qui me dégoûtait. Même sans le regarder je sus qu'il souriait.

-Puisque vous semblez connaître les faits, je pense que ma présence ici n'est plus d'aucune utilité? dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attendez, Mr. Beckett, dit-il et je me retournai pour le voir se lever. Je ne vous ai pas encore annoncé les mauvaises nouvelles qui vous attendaient. Vous ne partiriez quand même pas sans en avoir pris connaissance, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne lui accordai aucun sourire, pas même un brin de courtoisie et le laissai parler...

**

Un cimetière. Un grand cimetière rempli de pierres tombales.

Je restai quelques secondes interdite. J'étais paralysée par l'évidence qui semblait vouloir s'infiltrer dans mon esprit.

La vieille femme restait à mes côtés, silencieuse. La peine et la compassion se lisait sur son visage. Ne prêtant pas attention à elle, je m'avançai et ouvris le petit portillon de fer à moitié cassé.

Mes pieds se posaient sur l'herbe verte et mouillée du cimetière, et je recherchais parmi les tombes celle de ma mère.

Ce ne fus que dix minutes après que je trouvai la tombe.

_Margot Thibault  
Née le 11 Janvier 1686  
Morte le 5 avril 1711. _

Sans que je puisse l'éviter, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.  
C'était fini. Je ne connaîtrais jamais ma mère, ni la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas voulu de moi, et par la même occasion, le nom de mon père avait disparu avec elle.  
J'essuyai d'un geste rageur mes larmes, et retournai voir la vieille femme, qui s'était plantée devant une pierre tombale, à quelques mètres.

-Et les autres membres de la famille Thibault? Où sont-ils? lui demandai-je.

Elle avait l'air absente, ses yeux étaient vitreux, et elle leva son doigt vers un point devant elle.  
Je tournai la tête vers la direction qu'elle indiquait.

Au fond du cimetière, un caveau familial se trouvait devant mes yeux. En haut, dans la pierre grise et froide était gravé le nom de ma famille.

Je ne comprenais pas. Si c'était la tombe familiale des Thibault, alors pourquoi ma mère n'était pas à l'intérieur?

-Ce sont Marie et Charles Thibault, les parents de Margot, dit la vieille femme qui m'avait rejointe.

-Pourquoi Margot n'a pas été enterrée avec eux? demandai-je.

La femme ne dit rien, et son silence me frustra.

-Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, murmurai-je.

-Je le sais comme tout les gens de cette ville, dit-elle.

Je fus surprise. Qu'était-il arrivé de si horrible pour que tout Port-Royal le sache?  
Elle prit une grande respiration, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière.

Je la rejoignis en courant.

-Où allez-vous comme ça? Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions! lui dis-je.

-Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour vous raconter ça, dit-elle alors que nous dépassions le petit portillon.

**

-Quoi? m'écriai-je en me redressant sur ma chaise. Alors parce qu'on m'a vu en compagnie d'un pirate, j'en suis devenu un?

Viktor Blaise sourit.

-Bien entendu, nous pouvons trouver un arrangement,dit-il. Pour l'instant, je suis le seul à savoir que vous connaissez personnellement Jack Sparrow, enfin moi et l'homme qui est chargé de vous suivre, mais on peut lui faire confiance.

-Encore une idée de ma mère, je présume? sifflai-je.  
-Oui, en effet, dit-il. Mais comment lui en vouloir d'essayer de vous protéger?

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais été suivi tout le long de mon périple avec Killian, et maintenant on m'accusait de piraterie car j'avais été vu avec un pirate recherché par la Compagnie des Indes.

-Très bien, dis-je au bout de quelques secondes. Quel est cet...arrangement que vous proposez?

Viktor posa le troisième verre d'alcool qu'il s'était servi et me fixa. Un éclat nouveau brilla dans ses yeux, et je sus que ce qui allait suivre ne présageait rien de bon...

**

C'était un immense manoir, ancien certes, mais d'une splendeur égale à nulle autre.  
Entouré d'un jardin rempli d'arbres fruitiers et de magnifiques fleurs, il trônait au milieu de ce paysage irréel.

Nous venions d'entrer dans le grand hall au carrelage noir et blanc, qui ressemblait fort à un échiquier géant. La lumière tamisée donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse, et les nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs blancs semblaient représenter tous des femmes et des hommes de tous âges.

Je remarquai que toutes ces personnes avaient les même yeux bleu-verts étonnants. Ce devait être toute la lignée de la famille Kipenson.

En chemin, la vieille femme m'avait dit que les Kipenson avaient toujours été des amis proches des Thibault. Plus j'étais avec elle, plus cette femme me semblait bizarre. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir qui j'étais, elle n'avait posé aucune question.

Peut être avait-elle deviné que j'étais la fille de Margot Thibault? Que je revenais pour comprendre, pour savoir tout sur ma génitrice?

Oui, probablement qu'elle le savait...

-Les Kipenson sont la plus grande famille de Port-Royal, me chuchota la vieille dame, alors que le majordome nous emmenait vers le seul habitant du manoir. Adam Kipenson.

-Où sont les autres membres de la famille? demandai-je sur le même ton.

-Oh, il n'en reste que très peu. Adeline Kipenson, la sœur d'Adam, a quitté Port-Royal il y a quatre ans, depuis elle vit avec son mari en France; Samantha, son autre sœur, est morte il y a un an. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement de son premier enfant, mais Adam s'occupe de sa fille, Solène. Il est comme un père pour elle. Et puis, il y a toujours Harry, son frère, mais celui-ci n'a pas gardé de contact avec Adam quand il est parti pour l'Asie. Harry et Adam n'étaient pas vraiment en très bons termes, néanmoins, il se réunissent tous pour l'anniversaire de Samantha.  
Pauvre petite, elle était tellement gentille, elle ne méritait pas cela.

-Si je comprends bien, Adam Kipenson vit tout seul ici avec Solène, sa nièce?dis-je.  
Elle acquiesça, et le majordome s'arrêta devant une porte en chêne, qu'il poussa doucement.

-Je vais vous annoncer mesdames, dit-il en disparaissant dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-C'est d'une tristesse, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

-Quoi donc? s'enquit la vieille femme.

-Il élève seul la fille de sa sœur décédée, et son frère et sa sœur sont partis. Il ne reste que lui ici, expliquai-je.

Elle ne répondit rien. Le majordome revint.

-Mr. Kipenson se fait un plaisir de vous recevoir, nous dit-il en nous laissant entrer.

Je ressortis des bureaux de la Compagnie des Indes plus perdu que jamais. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'assurer la partie du marché que j'avais passé avec Viktor Blaise, et cette pensée renforça encore plus la haine et le dégoût que m'inspiraient cet homme.

Livrer un pirate. Livrer un pirate pour ne pas être considéré comme un pirate moi-même, et être pendu comme tel. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel pirate que je devais livrer à la Compagnie des Indes...

Ne serait-ce pas agréable après tout pour Viktor d'attraper le célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow? Ses supérieurs l'acclameraient, et lui proposeraient un poste encore plus haut que celui qu'il avait. Je maudissais intérieurement l'homme qui avait pris la place de mon père.

Mais comment faire? Comment capturer un pirate qui depuis des années passait entre les filets de la Compagnie, et qui avait largement prouvé au monde que rien ni personne ne lui enlèverait sa liberté? Comment?

Je soupirai, et levai les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Le soleil se couchait lentement, et le ciel était coloré d'une teinte orangée.

A cet instant, je me demandai où était Killian...

Non, je ne devais pas penser à elle. Pas après ce qu'elle m'avait fait, pas après qu'elle m'ait abandonné...

Pourtant, je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de se remémorer les traits de son visage, la couleur de ses lèvres, le noir intense de ses yeux, son sourire...

Je me fis violence, et chassai Killian de mes pensées. Aussitôt fait, je me mis en route. Ma mère devait être rentrée à présent...

**

La première chose que je vis en entrant dans la pièce fut l'imposante cheminée qui me faisait face, puis peu à peu je découvris la magnifique tapisserie sur les murs. C'était une pièce chaleureuse, intime.

Adam Kipenson était penché sur un berceau blanc, et au-dessus était accroché une rose. Le rire d'un bébé résonna dans la pièce, et un large sourire fendit le visage d'Adam.

J'avais l'étrange impression d'être entrée dans un tableau. Un beau tableau où un homme et un enfant étaient peints, dans une pièce à la lumière basse et aux rideaux verts. Je n'avais rien à faire dans ce tableau, ni moi, ni la vieille femme et le majordome. Tout se passait entre l'enfant et l'homme blond, qui posait ses yeux bleu-verts remplis d'amour sur le bébé.

Puis, ce fut comme si le tableau devenait réel, et que le cadre n'existait plus. L'homme leva les yeux vers nous, et sourit.

-Elle adore les roses, nous dit-il, et il avait cette étincelle qu'avaient les jeunes pères, bien qu'il n'était que l'oncle de la petite fille.

-Adam, j'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas, dit la vieille femme, et je fus surprise qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

Ils étaient donc plutôt proches...

-Non, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, vous ne me dérangez pas, dit-il.

Il se releva, lança un dernier regard à sa nièce et vint vers nous.

-Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir Margaret? demanda-t-il.

Je restai derrière elle, essayant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place.

-Oh, j'ai une jeune fille qui voudrait en savoir plus sur les Thibault,dit-elle en se décalant sur le côté, pour qu'Adam me voie.

Sans comprendre, je le vis se figer. Il parut être paralysé pendant quelques secondes en me voyant, puis il tourna la tête lentement vers Margaret.  
Il respirait lourdement.

-Qui est cette jeune fille? murmura-t-il.

-Je m'appelle Killian, répondis-je à la place de la vieille femme. Je suis la fille de Margot Thibault, j'aimerais, si vous acceptez, en savoir plus sur elle.

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de scruter attentivement mon visage. Cet homme était décidément plus que bizarre.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouvais devant la grande maison qui avait été la mienne.  
A peine levais-je le bras pour toquer que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Gregor s'inclina brièvement, et me salua une fois de plus tandis que j'entrais.  
-Votre mère est dans sa chambre, me dit-il. Dois-je vous accompagner ou...

-Non merci, je connais le chemin.

Je lui souris et montai directement les escaliers menant au premier étage. Je traversai un long corridor et frappai doucement à la porte de la chambre.

-Si c'est pour les serviettes que j'ai exigées il y a cinq minutes, ce n'est même plus la peine! cria ma mère. Votre incompétence m'a coupé l'envie de prendre un bain !

Ah, la douce voix de mon enfance. Je ricanai et ouvris la porte.

-Je crains que les serviettes soient parties en courant, dis-je, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours les même yeux bleus clairs, lumineux, et sa longue chevelure ébène retombant sur ses épaules fines. Sa peau pâle, ses lèvres rouge sang, son regard hautain... tout cela n'avait pas changé.

Elle restait la même. Froide, dure, hautaine et narquoise, mais je restais persuadé au plus profond de moi qu'elle possédait un cœur infiniment bon. Elle mit quelques instants à pleinement réaliser que j'étais là, mais une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle fit un large sourire qui étira ses lèvres difficilement. Un sourire sur le visage de ma mère était assez rare, j'étais sûrement le seul à en bénéficier.

-Jonathan, dit-elle lentement. Quelle surprise de te voir ici mon chéri...

Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais cru qu'elle était embêtée que je soit venu. Elle affichait un sourire qui, même pour moi, sonnait faux.

-Je te dérange peut-être? Demandai-je.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

-Bien sur que non, mon chéri, reprit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Tu es chez toi, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Moi qui pensais que tu étais en mer, tu me fais une drôle de surprise en venant me voir!

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mère, ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant, lui dis-je. Je sais que tu as demandé à Lord Blaise de me faire suivre, pour que tu sois sûre que j'aille bien.

Elle parut décontenancée pendant un instant, puis sourit lentement.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en s'avançant vers sa coiffeuse, prenant une brosse à cheveux qu'elle serra dans ses mains. J'aurais préféré que Lord Blaise ne dise rien, mais apparemment il a la langue bien pendue, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Ses mains serrèrent la brosse avec plus d'ardeur, et je m'approchai doucement de ma mère. Elle devait être un peu déboussolée et à bout de nerfs depuis la mort de mon père. Elle avait toujours été très amoureuse de lui.

-Mère, je crois que vous devriez vous reposer, je repasserai demain. Qu'en dites-vous? lui demandai-je.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, et me sourit tendrement, passant sa main sur ma joue.

-Oui, repasse demain mon chéri. Je suis fatiguée et ces domestiques me font tourner en bourrique, dit-elle.

-Dans ce cas, je reviendrai dans la matinée, dis-je. A demain. Reposez-vous bien.

Je sortis, la laissant seule. Peut être serait-elle de meilleure humeur demain ?

Après s'être remis de la nouvelle, Adam Kipenson semblait avoir reprit un peu de contenance.  
Il accepta tout de suite de me renseigner, mais je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi. Il m'observait minutieusement, et j'avais l'impression d'être analysée dans les moindre détails.

Il m'emmena à l'étage, tandis que Margaret restait en bas avec le domestique.

Nous montâmes les escaliers de marbre gris et blanc, et je pris le temps de contempler la décoration avec soin. Tout était ancien, mais les objets et les tableaux étaient magnifiques.

-Quel âge as-tu? me demanda Adam alors que nous traversions un long couloir.

-Quinze ans, presque seize, dis-je.

Il sourit.

-Tu...tu as la forme de ses yeux et le même nez, dit-il dans un souffle en me regardant.

-Vous la connaissiez bien, ma mère?

Il prit une grande inspiration, et fit un petit sourire. Ses yeux bleu-verts perdirent de leur éclat, et devinrent vides.

-Plutôt bien oui, mais nous nous étions quelque peu perdus de vue avant...avant sa mort, dit-il.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte au bois clair, et l'ouvrit.

-Je ne vais pas souvent ici, mais je tiens beaucoup à cette pièce. C'est ici que nous avons mis toutes les affaires que nous avons gardées de ta mère.

Nous entrâmes, et il alla directement tirer les lourds rideaux de velours blancs qui empêchaient la lumière de traverser les carreaux poussiéreux de la fenêtre.

-Quand Margot est morte, toute ses affaires ont faillies être vendues, mais j'ai réussi à tout garder, me dit-il.

En effet, des tas de boîtes et autres bricoles étaient entreposées contre un des murs de la pièce.

Je m'avançais plus près, et regardai ce qui avait appartenu à ma mère.

-Elles ne sont pas vraiment en très bon état, mais j'essaye au mieux de les entretenir, me dit Adam. Il y a pas mal d'objets sans intérêt. Margot aimait garder tout ce qu'elle trouvait de joli, ou des souvenirs. Il y a aussi ses affaires, de vieilles robes, mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'intéressera davantage...

Il se dirigea vers une armoire, et en sortit une boîte au bois sombre, ornée de motifs dorés, qui représentaient des lys.

-Elle adorait les lys, me souffla-t-il. Je lui avait ramené cette boîte d'Inde, elle mettait tous ses bijoux dedans.

Je serrai la boîte dans mes mains, et levai les yeux vers le visage d'Adam. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds lui barraient la vue, et il se mordait furieusement les lèvres.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas enterrée dans le caveau familial où se trouvent ses parents? demandai-je.

Son visage se fit dur, et sa mâchoire se contracta.

-Qui voudrait être enterré avec des monstres? cracha-t-il. Son père, Charles, n'était qu'un ivrogne et sa mère, Marie, n'avait pas de cœur. Margot a vécu dans la peur et la souffrance toute sa vie, tout comme ses frères, Peter et Simon. Seulement, eux étaient plus résistants. A la mort de ta mère, Peter est parti. Il n'a pas dit où il allait, mais il était tellement dévasté qu'il n'est plus jamais revenu, même pas pour la mort de ses parents.

-Et Simon?

-Il est parti aussi, la même année, mais nous avons fréquemment de ses nouvelles. Il s'est marié, à une asiatique, et il est devenu père d'une petite Sonya.

-Lui non plus n'est jamais revenu?

-Si, dit-il. Pour enterrer sa mère. Il ne s'est pas attardé.

-Pourquoi dites-vous que mes grands-parents étaient des monstres? Que faisaient-ils à ma mère et mes oncles ?

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, et ses narines frémirent. Ses yeux brillaient quand ils les rouvrit.

-Des choses que tu préférerais ne pas savoir, crois-moi, dit-il à vois basse. Du reste, je pense que quand Margot est morte, tes grands-parents en ont profité pour la laisser seule, mais dans la mort, et l'enterrer ailleurs que dans le caveau familial.

-J'imagine que... tout ça a été rendu public, c'est pour cela que Margaret le savait? demandai-je.

-Oui, après que Marie et Charles soient morts, leurs domestiques ont tout raconté, m'expliqua-t-il. Tout Port-Royal en a parlé pendant des années...

J'allais lui poser d'autres questions, mais il m'interrompit d'un geste.

-La nuit tombe, dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Tu vas passer la nuit ici, et demain je répondrai à tes questions. Pour l'instant, mes domestiques vont préparer une chambre.

-Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je.

Il me sourit, et nous descendîmes.

_Chapitre 11_

_En cours d'écriture!_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu!_


	11. Chapter 11 Le destin s'acharne

_Navré du retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis informatiques, mais voilà le chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre 11._

_Le destin s'acharne._****

_**Manoir des Kipenson,  
Port-Royal  
18 juin**_

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Je ne m'étais pas douté, ce matin en me levant, que tant de démons du passé referaient surface. Elle était là, dans une chambre à quelques mètres de la mienne, celle pour qui était morte la femme que j'avais aimée.

_Margot...  
_

Ma main se crispa sur ma chemise, à l'endroit où mon cœur battait douloureusement depuis le jour où elle avait quitté ce monde.

Elles avaient le même nez et la même forme des yeux, mais le reste du visage de Killian ne ressemblait pas à celui que j'avais tant admiré. Tout le reste, elle le tenait de _lui_...

Une bouffée de colère m'envahit, comme toujours quand je pensais à l'homme qui avait tout déclenché. C'était sa faute, il avait joué avec elle. Il l'avait condamnée...

Je soupirai, et m'approchai de la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait filtrer la douce lumière de la lune.

Je m'accoudai au rebord, et plongeai mes yeux dans le ciel nocturne. En haut, les étoiles brillaient telles des lucioles, parsemant le ciel couleur d'encre. La lune, magnifique sphère argentée, baignait dans son halo de lumière blanchâtre.

Je cherchai loin dans mes souvenirs, et je me souvins des nombreuses fois où Margot s'était assise sur le tabouret du piano pour jouer, lors des fréquentes visites de sa famille.

Elle jouait divinement bien, et y mettait une telle passion que cela m'avait fasciné. Margot était tellement douce et généreuse...

Et dire que tout cela avait été gâché par ses parents, que toute son existence avait été sombre et remplie de douleur.

Au souvenir de tout ceci, de la femme que j'avais aimée et qui était désormais partie, mon cœur se serra et je fermas quelques minutes les yeux afin de calmer la douleur qui me submergeait. Cependant, je ne pus empêcher un autre souvenir de remonter à la surface...

_  
C'était un peu avant que Margot tombe malade.__ Il est vrai __qu'elle avait le teint pâle et de lourdes cernes mais la maladie ne l'avait pas encore complètement atteinte. A ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas encore que j'allais la perdre..._

Une fois de plus, elle était venue me voir, cette fois-ci seule. Nous étions au mois de juillet, en 1710.  
Assise sur le banc du piano, elle promenait ses doigts fins sur les touches lisses et affichait un sourire rêveur.  
Je m'étais approché d'elle, et lui avais demandé à quoi elle pensait.  
-C'est bientôt son anniversaire, _m'avait-elle dit._

__

Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite, puis je m'étais souvenu du secret dont Margot m'avait parlé. Sa fille, Killian.

-Quand est-ce ? avais-je demandé.

Elle s'était arrêtéede jouer, et avait tourné son beau visage vers moi. Ses yeux marron pétillaient, ils étaient si expressifs que je pouvais lire en elle comme dans un livre.

-Le 17 juillet, avait-elle murmuré. J'aurais aimé la voir...

Hélas cela n'était pas possible, elle avait laissé Killian en Angleterre, là où cet homme méprisable lui avait pris son innocence, et volé son cœur.

-Il était si beau, disait-elle. Ses mains étaient si chaudes et grandes, il sentait la mer...

__

  
_J'avais toujours été peiné de voir à quel point elle pouvait aimer l'homme qui lui avait fait du __mal, à quel point tout mes efforts avaient été vains...  
Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle continuait à aimer cet homme..._

Je n'avais jamais compris... 

Je revins peu à peu au présent, le visage de Margot disparut de mon esprit et je me fis violence pour ne plus penser à elle.

Demain aussi serait une longue journée...

**

**  
**_**Demeure des Beckett,  
18 juin.**_

-Assez! criai-je en jetant le vase sur le carrelage blanc de la chambre.

Ce dernier se brisa en milles morceaux dans un bruit assourdissant, et je ne quittais pas des yeux le visage de l'homme qui provoquait en moi cette fureur.

-Victoria, pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état pour si peu? demanda-t-il d'une voix veloutée en mangeant un raisin, allongé sur le lit.

Mes yeux se rétrécirent, je sifflai et m'approchai de lui, menaçante. Il sourit et cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

-Ne me dis pas que ma réaction est excessive, Viktor, dis-je d'une voix glaciale. Elle n'est que le résultat de ta bêtise! Pourquoi ne pas t'être contenté d'appliquer notre plan?

Il fourra un autre raisin dans sa bouche, l'air indifférant. Furieuse, je pris la coupelle de raisins et lui fit subir le même sort que le vase. Cette fois-ci, Viktor se leva doucement et vint me prendre par la taille.

-Ma douce, pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance? murmura-t-il en picorant mon cou de baisers.

Je le repoussai sans ménagement, et me dirigeai vers ma coiffeuse. Je pris une brosse à cheveux et me coiffai doucement en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir.

-Pourquoi aurais-je confiance en toi? Ne viens-tu pas de prouver que tu faisais ce que bon te semblait? Tu étais censé suivre notre plan à la lettre, et regarde le résultat! Maintenant Jonathan sait qu'il était suivi et surveillé. Et pour tout arranger, continuai-je d'une voix forte, tu le conduis à sa perte en réclamant ce pirate en contrepartie de sa survie !

Dans le reflet du miroir, la silhouette de Viktor se dessina. Il arborait enfin un air sérieux.

-Victoria, cesse de t'énerver pour un rien, dit-il. Jonathan fera le bon choix. Il me ramènera Sparrow, et ainsi il sera loin d'ici comme tu l'as voulu. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, tu pourra te venger de l'homme qui a tué ton mari, enfin ex-mari.

Je sifflai à nouveau, me retournai et posai un doigt ferme sur le torse de Viktor.

-J'espère pour toi que cela va marcher, car si jamais à cause de ta stupidité le plan ne se déroule pas exactement comme nous l'avons décidé, je peux te promettre que plus jamais tu ne pourras affirmer être un homme, lui dis-je d'une voix doucereuse.

**

_**Manoir des Kipenson,**_

_**19 juin.**_

Le soleil se levait lentement, et des nuages parsemaient le ciel bleu azur. Tout était calme, et je n'aimais pas ce silence propre aux grandes maisons presque vides. Certes, tout était beau et avait de la valeur mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici. Ce grand manoir, aussi spacieux qu'il était, m'étouffait. Je préférais être au grand air ou en mer. Je n'aimais pas être dans un lieu clos, j'avais besoin de voir le ciel, de sentir le vent sur ma peau...

_  
_

Je soupirai. Cela en valait la peine, aujourd'hui Adam Kipenson allait me parler plus en détails de ma mère, et peut être même savait-il qui était mon père...

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre dans laquelle j'avais dormi, et jetai un œil dans le couloir désert. Un fin rayon de lumière traversait le corridor, et venait illuminer le carrelage blanc. J'empruntai le même chemin que la veille pour aller dans la pièce où les affaires de ma mère avaient été entreposées.

Sans faire de bruit, craignant de réveiller quelqu'un de si bonne heure, je poussai la porte de la pièce et entrai. J'allais tirer les rideaux pour laisser entrer le soleil.

Je remarquai un piano recouvert d'un vieux drap dans un coin, et m'en approchai. Je soulevai le drap, et admirai l'instrument noir légèrement poussiéreux. Je passais mon doigt sur les touches blanches.

La pièce était petite, mais possédait de nombreuses armoires. J'en ouvris quelques unes, mais à part de vieux vêtements et des chaussures je ne trouvai rien d'intéressant. J'allai ensuite fouiller dans les boîtes qui étaient posées sur le sol. J'en ouvris une, et trouvai de nombreux livres à la couverture noire. J'en pris un et réalisai que c'étaient en réalité des carnets.

J'ouvris le premier carnet devant moi. Sur les feuilles blanches, de magnifiques paysages avaient été dessinés, il y avait aussi beaucoup de gens, des hommes et des femmes de tous âges. Ainsi donc, ma mère avait un talent pour le dessin. Je tournai les pages, et me demandai si mon père ne faisait pas partie de ses visages. Je regardai si l'année avait été notée au début ou à la fin du carnet, mais rien... aucune date.

-Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je levai rapidement les yeux, et remarquai Adam qui me regardait en souriant. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer.

-Oui, très beaux, lui dis-je. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, continuai-je.

Il rit doucement.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais levé bien avant toi, sûrement, dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers le piano, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Je savais qu'il attendait que je pose une question, mais le fait est que je ne savais absolument pas par où commencer. Je voulais connaître tellement de choses au sujet de ma mère...

-Hier, vous avez dit que vous étiez proches, vous et elle, est-ce que par hasard elle vous aurait confié l'identité de mon père? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il sourit. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

-Margot et moi étions très proches, c'est vrai, mais je ne connais pas le nom de ton père, Killian. Je sais seulement quelques détails sur lui, mais c'est tout, dit-il.

-Quels genres de détails?

Il soupira.

-Apparemment, à l'époque, ce n'était qu'un homme de la Marine Royale, commença-t-il. Ils se sont rencontrés sur le port, cette nuit-là Margot s'était enfuie de chez elle. Ses parents... étaient encore allés trop loin sûrement et elle s'est retrouvée à pleurer sur le quai. C'est là qu'elle à rencontré ton père, il était au port et l'a vue... Le lendemain, il avait disparu. Et quelques semaines plus tard, Margot s'est rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte.

Je digérai les informations. Mon père avait séduit ma mère et était parti ensuite sans rien dire, ne se souciant même pas d'elle. Ainsi je n'étais vraiment pas le fruit d'un amour réciproque, mais le résultat d'une simple erreur d'une nuit...

Je ravalai mon dégoût.

-Quand la nouvelle de sa grossesse est arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de tes grands-parents, continua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ils ont décidé que Margot ne pouvait garder l'enfant, qu'elle était trop jeune et qu'il ne voulait pas d...

-...d'une bâtarde, finis-je à sa place.

Il sourit tristement.

-Ce n'étaient pas des gens bien, dit-il. Ils avaient tort, seulement que pouvait faire Margot contre leur volonté commune. Peter et Simon étaient aussi d'accord avec eux, ils ne voulaient pas que leur sœur ait une vie de sacrifices en devenant mère, alors... elle n'a pas pu refuser.

-La suite, on la connaît, murmurai-je.

-Non, tu n'as pas toutes les pièces en main, Killian, fit-il. Quand tu es née, Margot n'a pas supporté de devoir t'abandonner. Elle t'aimait tellement qu'elle n'a pas voulu faire ce que ses parents voulaient, et elle a refusé . Alors, pendant que Margot dormait, se remettant de l'accouchement, tes grands-parents...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, prenant une bouffée d'air avant de continuer. Je buvais ses paroles.

-...ils ont tenté de te noyer, dit-il. Bien sûr, Peter est arrivé à te sortir de l'eau, certes il ne voulait pas que sa sœur te garde mais n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on te fasse du mal de cette manière. Évidemment, ta mère n'en a jamais rien su, et Peter persuada Margot de te mettre dans un orphelinat à Londres.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Qu'avais-je fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter cela? Étais-je destinée à être haïe toute ma vie? Mon père était parti sans un mot, ma mère m'avait abandonnée, mes grands-parents avaient tenté de me noyer....Bon dieu, mais qu'avais-je fait?

C'est alors que je me souvins du rêve que j'avais fais sur le navire marchand, qui devait nous mener jusqu'ici. Était-il possible qu'une infime partie de mon esprit ait gardé ce souvenir pendant tout ce temps?

-Killian ? m'appela doucement Adam.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai connu pire, lui dis-je.

Une autre question me vint à l'esprit.

-Que... que faisaient mes grands-parents à ma mère? Pourquoi dites vous que c'étaient des mauvaises personnes, sans parler du fait qu'ils aient essayé de me noyer?

Il soupira, ses yeux se voilèrent et ses traits se firent durs.

-Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, Killian, me dit-il.

Puis, se levant lentement, il me lança un dernier sourire et sortit de la pièce.

A croire que le destin s'acharnait...Je ne savais toujours pas qui était mon père, et il restait de nombreuses zones d'ombre dans l'histoire de ma mère.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas un de ces enfants qui n'avaient pas à se soucier de tout cela, un de ces enfants qui vivaient jusqu'à leur maturité dans une bulle d'insouciance? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir une existence normale ?

Je soupirai et me replongeai dans les carnets de ma mère, avec un peu de chance je trouverais bien des réponses...


	12. Chapter 12 Sheila

_Chapitre 12 _

_Sheila._

_**Port-Royal,  
18 juin. **___

J'avais passé une grande partie de la soirée dehors, et avais traversé de nombreuses ruelles, froides et étroites, pour finalement trouver une petite auberge, où les chambres n'étaient pas trop chères. La gérante, une femme d'une forte corpulence dont la tête ressemblait plus à une pomme rouge qu'à un visage, m'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds. J'avais eu l'impression d'être analysé tout entier, et elle avait relevé sa facerouge vers moi en acquiesçant comme si elle était satisfaite.

Une fois la chambre payée, je m'empressai de monter. C'était une petite auberge, certes, mais elle avait du charme, et bien qu'un silence de mort régnât, l'endroit était plutôt accueillant.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, épuisé par les derniers évènements. A cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où était Killian. Ici sûrement, dans Port-Royal, et tout ce que j'espérais c'était de ne pas la croiser. Certes, j'avais de nombreuses fois pensé à elle, mais je savais que ce n'était que la culpabilité de lui avoir pris le compas, rien d'autre.

_Rien d'autre_... me répétai-je.

Je fermai les yeux, abandonnant toute résistance face au sommeil qui ne tarda pas à venir. _  
_

_**_

**_Manoir des Kipenson, __  
__19 juin. _**

Des dessins, des tonnes et des tonnes de dessins...

Il n'y avait même pas de date, d'informations qui aurait pu me mettre sur la voie. Dans les carnets, ma mère avait dessiné tellement de visages...

Il était impossible de savoir si l'un d'eux appartenait à mon père. Je soupirai, me pris la tête entre les mains et appuyai mon dos contre l'armoire. Cela faisait des heures et des heures que je fouillais, mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais rien trouvé. Rien qui puisse m'aider...

La porte s'ouvrit, et une domestique entra d'un air timide. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon, et quelques mèches brunes s'en échappaient. Elle avait de grands yeux marron, très expressifs...

Soudain, ce fut comme un flash. Un visage connu vint s'imposer dans mon esprit. Lui aussi avait les yeux marron... de grands yeux marron, chaleureux...

-Mademoiselle voudrait quelque chose ? Un thé ? me demanda-t-elle, me ramenant par la même occasion au présent.

-Non, pas de thé, merci, dis-je. Mais...puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Évidemment, dit-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle.

-Depuis quand travaillez-vous ici ?

-Oh, cela fait bien des années, ma mère travaillait ici également, j'ai presque grandi dans cette maison, mademoiselle, dit-elle.

-Donc, vous devez avoir connu Margot Thibault, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en pointant du doigt le tableau qui représentait ma mère, et que j'avais découvert une heure plus tôt.

Elle se tourna vers le tableau, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle paraissait si apeurée à cet instant, que je ne compris pas. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, ainsi que ses mains. Elle se tint à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demandai-je.

Derrière elle apparut à cet instant Adam, qui n'eut pas de mal à comprendre la situation. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la domestique, et lui intima d'aller s'allonger. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se tourna vers moi, entra et verrouilla la porte.

Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Ce n'était qu'un tableau...

Lentement, les yeux d'Adam rencontrèrent les miens.

-Que s'est-il passé ?demandai-je.

-Killian, dit-il. Tu dois savoir que certaines choses doivent rester à leur place. Ce n'est pas toujours bon de tout savoir, et de remuer le passé. Laisse l'histoire de ta mère où elle est, c'est mieux ainsi.

Je me relevai.

-Non ! m'écriai-je. Cette histoire fait partie de la mienne, j'ai le droit de savoir. Tout autant que vous.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de passer une main rageuse dans ses cheveux blonds, et de regarder le piano.

-Pourquoi la domestique a-t-elle réagi comme ça ? Je sais qu'elle connaissait ma mère !

-Killian, je ne peux pas...ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer cela, dit-il.

Je restais muette. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas tout simplement me raconter toute l'histoire ? Est-ce si compliqué de dire la vérité ?

Je bouillonnais.

-Parfait, dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Une main m'attrapa aussitôt le poignet, et Adam me tourna vers lui, saisissant mes épaules.

-J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te le dire, mais pas que je ne voulais pas, chuchota-t-il. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, je ne connais pas tout les éléments, juste une partie.

En Chine, tu trouvera ton oncle, Simon. Tu lui expliqueras qui tu es, tu lui diras que je t'envoie, que lui et Peter doivent te raconter toute l'histoire.

-Quoi? En Chine? Mais vous êtes malade ! Comment vais-je aller en Chine ?

J'ai quinze ans, je vous le rappelle, et pas de moyen de me rendre là bas.

-Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr. Une fois que tu auras trouvé Simon, il te conduira à Peter.

Il lâcha mes épaules, et plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste. Il en ressortit un morceau de papier, et nota quelques mots dessus. Ensuite, il me tendit le bout de parchemin chiffonné.

-Garde ça avec toi, et donne-le à Simon, me dit-il.

Je le regardai, déconcertée par ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Était-il stupide ou bien les années passées dans ce grand manoir l'avaient-elles rendu fou ?! Comment pouvais-je aller en Chine, par quel moyen ?!

Et puis, même si par miracle je réussissais à arriver à destination, comment pouvais-je retrouver une personne que je n'avais jamais vue ? La Chine était immense, trop vaste pour tomber par hasard sur ce que je cherchais...

C'était impossible...

**

__

_**Demeure des Beckett,  
19 juin. **_

Pour la troisième fois depuis mon arrivée à Port-Royal, je franchissais la porte de la maison qui autrefois était la mienne. Autrefois... Oui, car à présent ces murs me semblaient si vides et inintéressants. Il n'y avait pas de couleurs, pas de chaleur, juste l'odeur du thé que je détestais par-dessus tout.

Je saluai le majordome, et me dirigeai directement à l'étage voir ma mère. Hélas, je ne m'attendais pas à voircela...

-...arrête, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça, lança froidement une voix qui m'était familière. Ce n'est pas le moment...file avant que mes domestiques ne te voient !

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre de ma mère, c'était bien sa voix que j'entendaiset une voix masculine s'éleva aussitôt.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça?! Bon sang, ce ne faisait même pas un an que mon père était mort !

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa, et je me cachai dans un coin sombre du couloir.

-...Victoria, Victoria, Victoria, disait la voix masculine. Pourquoi tant de précipitation? Tu ferais mieux de savourer, et de profiter du temps qu'on passe ensemble ma chère... Après tout, je suis le seul à te supporter, et le seul à ne pas aller voir ailleurs...

Un claquement sec retentit, et je sus qu'elle venait de mettre une gifle à l'homme que je ne pouvais voir d'ici. J'entendis ensuite des chuchotements, une voix glaciale... ma mère.

Je décidai alors de me glisser un peu sur le côté pour mieux voir.

Ma mâchoire se contracta, je serrai les poings.

Peut être aurai-je mieux fait de ne pas savoir...

**

_  
__**Orphelinat St Marc,  
Londres.  
19 juin. **_

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et le silence régnait dans l'orphelinat. Je m'étais faufilée hors des dortoirs, et traversais à présent le long corridor du premier étage. Depuis le départ de cette petite peste, tout se passait comme je le voulais. Maintenant, plus personne ne me volerait la vedette, j'étais la plus âgée, la plus appréciée de Mme Krein, et donc celle qui avait le plus de puissance parmi les autres enfants.

Certes, je jouissais de la supériorité que Mme Krein m'avait offerte, et les autres orphelins tremblaient devant moi, de peur que je dénonce une quelconque infraction au règlement à la directrice, mais il manquait quelque chose.

Ce dont j'avais besoin c'était d'avoir le dernier mot sur Killian, d'enfin lui faire voir que mon intelligence était supérieure à la sienne, et que si elle pouvait sortir de cet orphelinat, j'en étais tout aussi capable...

Après tout, pourquoi pas moi? Je méritais cent fois mieux que de vivre dans cet établissement poussiéreux.

Pour cela, j'avais un plan infaillible, et je n'aurais même pas besoin de m'enfuir...


	13. Chapter 13 Le temps suspendu

_Chapitre 13_  
_Le temps suspendu._

_**Rues de Port-Royal.**_

_**19 juin**__**.**_

La pluie s'écrasait violemment par terre, et les grondements de tonnerre résonnaient dans le ciel gris. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur mes épaules, mon visage et mes lèvres. Traversant les ruelles désertes, je revenais peu à peu vers le port, tandis que les paroles d'Adam envahissaient mon esprit. Que croyait-il au juste? Combien avais-je de chances d'arriver en Chine par mes seuls moyens, et de retrouver mon oncle? Aucune, ou du moins très peu. Cela restait un mince espoir, et seul un miracle était envisageable. Un miracle...

Je ricanai intérieurement. Comme si cela était possible... Les miracles n'étaient en réalité que de simples hasards, des rebondissements de la vie qui ne cessaient de nous surprendre, le destin... La chance. Je levai les yeux, et m'aperçus que j'étais arrivée jusqu'au quai. Des hommes essayaient de préserver les cargaisons de la pluie, courant dans tous les sens pour transporter de grosses caisses dans des abris.

Je balayai du regard les gens autour de moi. Tous s'activaient, se démenaient pour se protéger du torrent dévastateur qui s'écoulait du ciel. La mer, très agitée, semblait vouloir déplacer les rochers avec d'immenses vagues qui s'écrasaient contre eux. Je ne bougeais pas, immobile malgré toute l'agitation. Je voyais les hommes courir, la pluie tomber brutalement sur nous, la mer se déchaîner, mais rien ne me fit bouger.

J'entendis des cris. Des voix d'hommes. Je me retournai, et vis arriver vers moi cinq ou six hommes vêtus de rouge et blanc. Ils semblaient me fixer alors que peu à peu leurs pas accéléraient dans ma direction. Je ne comprenais rien, que se passait-il?

Finalement, ils se postèrent devant moi, et avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre geste, deux d'entre eux m'attrapèrent les bras. Un homme, tenant un parchemin roulé, se plaça devant moi, l'air grave.

-Mademoiselle Killian Smith, au nom du Gouverneur Krein de Port-Royal, nous vous arrêtons pour vol...

Il continua avec une liste d'infractions dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Le Gouverneur Krein... Krein... Krein... Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi. La sale garce! La vipère, la...

Non, une minute...

Peut être était-ce une coïncidence? Un pur hasard? Hélas, Krein ne devait pas être un nom très répandu, et il était évident que ce Gouverneur avait un lien de parenté avec la directrice de l'enfer où j'avais vécut. On m'accusait d'avoir commis des vols en tous genres, et comme par hasard le Gouverneur portait le même nom que la femme qui en avait après moi.

Cette directrice était décidément plus coriace que ce que j'avais imaginé. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle renoncerait à faire de ma vie un enfer? Pourquoi avais-je sous-estimé sa méchanceté?

L'homme en uniforme qui se tenait devant moi enroula le parchemin, et fit signe aux soldats qui me tenaient de m'emmener. Je me débattais comme une forcenée, ne leur laissant pas de répit. Jamais je ne finirais en prison, ni retournerais dans cet orphelinat....car c'était la suite logique des choses. Mme Krein demanderait à son frère, oncle ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de m'épargner et de me laisser retourner à Londres. Jamais! Je m'étais promis que plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds là-bas.

-Tenez-la bien ! ordonna l'un des hommes.

Alors que les deux soldats essayaient tant bien que mal de me maintenir immobile, je ne cessais de me démener pour leur faire lâcher prise. A cet instant, les mouvements étaient semblables aux vagues dévastatrices de la mer, cognant violemment contre les hommes qui me faisaient prisonnière.

A quelques mètres d'ici, le mât d'un navire amarré au quai se brisa en deux, et s'écroula brutalement sur le pont. Les hommes qui étaient sur le navire se précipitèrent vers les eaux sombres, évitant ainsi d'être écrasés par le mât. Je profitai de cette diversion pour donner un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac d'un des soldats qui me tenaient, et écrasai violemment le pied de l'autre.

Je courus ensuite aussi vite que je pouvais, mais le quai était infiniment long, et la pluie me ralentissait...  
Soudain, le temps s'arrêta. Ma vision se brouilla, je vacillai. Autour de moi, tout était flou, sans couleur, sans odeur, je ne voyais plus les gens, je ne sentais plus la pluie couler sur mes épaules, mes yeux semblaient recouverts d'un voile noir... Je stoppai ma course.

Soudain une douleur vive parcourait mon organisme, le vidait de toute énergie, ralentissait mon cœur. Je portai une main tremblante à mon buste, un liquide rouge s'écoulait lentement. La balle avait transpercé mon corps.

Ma respiration se fit lente, mes pieds ne semblaient plus vouloir me soutenir, ne supportant plus le poids de mon corps paralysé par la douleur. Je titubai, et sans prévenir entrai en contact avec quelque chose de froid. L'eau glacée m'avait enveloppée toute entière.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes, je sombrai alors dans les abysses...

_**Quai de Port-Royal.**_

**_19 juin._**

Je revins vers le port une heure après avoir assisté au spectacle le plus affreux qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Voir ma mère se compromettre avec un homme comme Viktor Blaise me donnait la nausée, me dégoûté, et chasser ces images de mon esprit n'était pas chose facile.

Le temps était exécrable, la pluie ne cessait de tomber, et rien n'était épargné. Le vent semblait vouloir pousser mon corps en arrière, ralentissant ma progression. J'espérais très fort avoir assez d'argent pour payer une autre nuit à l'auberge où j'avais dormi précédemment. Je fouillai dans mes poches pour savoir ce qu'il me restait.

A peine avais-je baissé la tête, que j'entendis un tumulte assourdissant provenant du quai. Je fronçai les sourcils, et accélérai le pas.

J'atteignis le port assez vite. Devant moi, tout semblait s'être écroulé. Les navires amarrés tanguaient, le mât d'un bateau était tombé, et de nombreux hommes s'affairaient tout autour pour limiter les dégâts. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira le plus mon attention. Devant mes yeux, un homme en uniforme tira sur une cible un peu plus loin, le bruit du pistolet se répercutant autour de lui. Je regardai à gauche, et vis avec effroi un peu plus loin sur le quai une silhouette fine qui vacillait.

Ses longs cheveux noirs... Ses vêtements d'homme trop larges... Ses petites bottes marron...

Non ! Impossible...

Je m'avançai doucement, et assistai à la chute de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, je courus dans sa direction. Je faillis plusieurs fois glisser sur le sol trempé, mais j'arrivai tout de même en quelques secondes à l'endroit où la silhouette était tombée dans l'eau. Je sondai les eaux sombres en-dessous de moi, ne voyant rien, pas même des bulles d'air remontées à la surface.

Était-ce réellement Killian ou mon esprit me jouait-il des tours ? Avais-je rêvé ?

Alors que les hommes en uniforme s'avançaient vers moi, je décidai de plonger. Après tout, s'ils en voulaient à Killian, ils n'accepteraient sûrement pas que je la sauve, pour l'emmener loin d'eux.  
Mes yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'eau froide, et je cherchai rapidement Killian, du moins ce qui me semblait être Killian.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, je vis au fond de l'eau sombrer une forme longue et fine. Sans attendre, je nageai jusqu'à elle. L'eau était froide... et mes membres l'étaient aussi à présent.

Plus j'avançais vers elle, plus je distinguais les traits familiers de Killian. Une joie s'empara de moi, mais elle fut bien vite remplacée par de l'angoisse, en remarquant ses vêtements tachés de sang. Je le pris par la taille, et remontai vers la surface de l'eau.

Non! pensai-je. Si je réapparaissais avec Killian, il l'emmèneraient je ne sais où.

Hélas, si je ne la sortais pas rapidement de l'eau, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir, et je n'avais presque plus d'air...

Je n'avais pas le choix... Je trouverais une solution plus tard, et puis jusqu'ici nous nous étions bien débrouillé...

Quand ma tête sortit de l'eau, je respirai à pleins poumons l'air qui s'engouffra dans mes poumons. Aussitôt, j'entraînai Killian à la surface, la tenant contre moi.

Les hommes étaient toujours là, surpris de nous voir émerger, et ils nous aidèrent à remonter, bien que leurs armes soient toujours pointées sur nous. J'allongeai rapidement Killian sur le sol, et plaçai mon oreille là où son cœur devait battre.

Rien. Pas un bruit, même pas un faible battement... le silence. C'est alors qu'on me souleva de terre, me mettant sans douceur sur mes deux jambes.

Autour de moi, j'entendis les soldats qui avaient tiré sur Killian murmurer, se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir, ou si de toute façon il était trop tard, et que mettre un corps inerte en prison serait totalement inutile...

Je les ignorai, m'agenouillai auprès de Killian, et joignis mes mains. Je commençai alors à appuyer sur sa blessure, de laquelle une quantité de sang importante s'écoulait. Après avoir pressé la plaie quelques secondes, je me remis à écouter son cœur.

Rien. J'appuyai plus fort d'une main, tandis que l'autre j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire réagir Killian avec de petites tapes sur les joues. J'écoutai. Toujours rien.

Cela dura environ six minutes , six minutes où le temps fut suspendu, où je retins mon envie de vomir, tellement l'angoisse et la peur comprimaient mon estomac, le tordant dans tous les sens. Six longues et interminables minutes qui me parurent des heures, une éternité... Six minutes où Killian ne respira pas... où son cœur s'arrêta complètement de battre...

-Mon garçon, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, dit un soldat, soudain compatissant, en posant une main sur mon épaule tandis que je fixais le visage de Killian.

Je n'entendais même pas les voix des hommes autour de moi, ma vision de brouilla, et je posai ma tête sur le buste de la jeune fille qui se serait sûrement moquée de moi en me voyant ainsi...

J'eus à peine assez de raison pour comprendre que les bruits autour de moi étaient en réalité les pas des soldats qui s'éloignaient, après avoir pris la vie de Killian, après l'avoir condamnée à n'être qu'un corps inerte sous mes doigts...

Je ne le voulais pas, mais une larme coula le long de mon nez, se mélangeant avec la pluie qui tombait sur nous, et vint terminer sa course sur la peau claire et froide de Killian...

Soudain, sous mon oreille, j'entendis un faible battement, et le corps en-dessous de moi bougea...


	14. Chapter 14 Peter et Adalia

Chapitre 14  
Peter et Adalia.

_**Port-Royal,  
19 juin.**_

Un battement. Un souffle faible, à peine audible. Je tournai la tête vers le visage de Killian. Ses yeux à demi-ouverts étaient levés vers le ciel sous l'effet de la douleur qu'elle devait éprouver, son visage sur lequel la pluie tombait était pâle, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête. Son corps fut bientôt parcouru de spasmes, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

Aussi vite que je le pouvais, je la soulevai du sol, passant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre à la hauteur de ses épaules fines. Elle était légère. Aussi légère qu'une plume, et pour la première fois je ne voyais pas en elle qu'une gamine insolente, mais aussi une âme fragile qui au moindre geste pouvait se briser.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi ; des hommes me regardaient, légèrement affolés. Certains horrifiés ne pouvaient plus bouger, ne sachant comment réagir. Je m'approchai d'une femme qui, au bras de son mari, ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de Killian.

-Sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver un médecin le plus rapidement possible? demandai-je avec empressement.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi, la bouche entrouverte, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas parler?! Quelqu'un ne pouvait-il pas m'aider?! Je bouillonnais de rage. Entre mes bras, le corps de Killian était froid.

Tout sembla alors tourner autour de moi. Personne ne nous aidait, personne ne venait vers nous pour porter secours à Killian, pas un seul homme ne semblait vouloir bouger. C'était comme si toutes ces personnes n'étaient pas réelles, comme si tout se passait au ralenti...

Alors que la peur s'infiltrait en moi à un rythme incroyable, je sentis une main se poser sur moi. Sans comprendre se qui se passait, je me trouvai entraîné dans une ruelle. Je sentais une chaleur derrière moi, cette main qui s'était refermée sur mon épaule, un souffle. Ma vision était quelque peu brouillée, c'était comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar...

Un affreux cauchemar qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter, qui ralentissait le temps...

Je ne sais si c'était réel, mais la présence à mes côtés me guida vers une porte en bois sombre, et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir un écriteau, comme celui d'une auberge. Puis, ce fut comme si le néant m'avait englouti...

**

Alors que je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, des chuchotements attirèrent mon attention.

-Il est malade? souffla une voix enfantine.

-Non, il a juste paniqué, répondit une voix cette fois-ci plus grave, plus adulte.

J'ouvris les yeux, mais les refermai bien vite à cause de la vive lumière qu m'éblouit . J'étais un peu engourdi, mais aucune douleur ne vrillait mon corps. Que s'était-il passé? J'étais avec Killian, je la tenais dans mes bras... et... Je me redressai aussitôt, ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Killian, dis-je dans un souffle.

Une main me retint, me rallongeant sur ce qui me semblait être un lit plutôt confortable. C'était un homme brun, aux yeux chocolat, et son visage aux traits fins et rieurs inspiraient la confiance. Il sourit.

-Doucement petit, tu ne veux tout de même pas t'évanouir à nouveau, dit-il.

-Je me suis...évanoui? m'étonnai-je.

Il acquiesça, mais sourit.

-Rassure-toi, ton amie est entre de bonnes mains, continua-t-il. Elle était bien amochée, tout de même. Qu'est-il arrivé?

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur l'homme, j'essayais de comprendre, de savoir ce que je faisais là.

-Des soldats la poursuivaient, un des leurs a tiré sur Killian, répondis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Je ne l'avais pas remarquée, mais une petite fille aux boucles blondes était assise au bout du lit, tenant fermement un chiffon blanc entre ses petites mains. Elle me regardait de ses yeux chocolat, quasiment identiques à ceux de l'homme. Il devaient sûrement être de la même famille...

Je me tournai à nouveau vers l'homme.

-Qui êtes-vous? demandai-je.

Il regarda brièvement la petite fille, qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que six ans. Celle-ci se rapprocha de nous, et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme ; elle commença à jouer avec le col de sa chemise, ne me prêtant plus attention.

-Je m'appelle Peter, et voici ma fille, Adalia, m'informa-t-il. Nous étions dans les parages, et apparemment nous avons bien fait de passer par le port. Ton amie a eu de la chance que j'aie un médecin comme ami.

-Merci, soufflai-je. Vous êtes bien les seuls à nous avoir aidés, ajoutai-je amèrement en me souvenant des gens immobiles sur le port.

Il soupira, reposa la petite Adalia sur le sol.

-Les gens sont comme ils sont, petit. Ne leur en veuille pas d'être manipulés sans cesse par les autorités, dit-il calmement. Comment tu t'appelles?

-Jonathan, répondis-je. Où est Killian?

-Elle se remet. Comme je te l'ai dit, un ami à moi est en train de la soignée. Elle ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, fit-il en souriant.

Un petite main se posa sur la mienne ; je baissai les yeux pour voir le visage d'Adalia qui me proposait son chiffon, elle me le tendait avec ses fins et menus bras, comme pour me l'offrir.

-Elle croit que tu es malade, elle veut que tu le gardes jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, m'expliqua Peter. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup aux personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle est timide.

Après avoir pris le chiffon dans mes mains, je reportai mon attention sur la petite fille.

-Merci, j'en prendrai soin, dis-je.

Adalia sourit, puis partit en courant. Peter rit.

-Je lui ai fait peur? m'enquis-je.

-Non, non, certainement pas.

Il se leva, et m'invita à le suivre. La pièce était petite, mais chaleureuse. Nous sortîmes de la chambre, et traversâmes un long couloir.

-Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, dit Peter. Où sont vos parents?

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-Killian est orpheline, et moi... Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de mes parents, dis-je alors que nous nous arrêtions devant une porte entrouverte au bois sombre, de laquelle s'échappait une faible lumière.

Peter parut réfléchir quelques instants, mais retrouva son sourire. Il poussa silencieusement la porte, et m'intima de ne pas faire de bruit. C'était une chambre encore, plus grande, et seulement éclairée par des bougies disposées sur les tables de nuit de chaque côté d'un grand lit. Dans des draps et des couvertures vertes, le corps fin de Killian était allongé. Son visage semblait serein, sa cage thoracique montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Devant une haute table qui lui arrivait à la taille, un homme nous tournait le dos. De là où j'étais, je voyais ses coudes bouger.

-Alors Martin, comment va-t-elle? chuchota Peter en allant se placer aux côtés de l'homme qui devait sûrement être le médecin dont il m'avait parlé.

Celui-ci soupira, et se retourna. Il séchait ses mains dans un grand torchon blanc, sur lequel des taches de sang étaient visibles.

-Disons que cela pourrait être pire. Elle a perdu une quantité importante de sang mais elle semble tenir le coup. Elle devra rester allongée un certain temps, pour que les sutures tiennent correctement, mais elle risque d'avoir mal pendant quelques semaines. Il lui faut du repos, dit-il en me regardant.

Peter suivit son regard, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-C'est un ami de la jeune fille, celui qui était avec elle, expliqua-t-il. Jonathan, je te présente le Dr Sullivan.

Je le saluai, et il en fit de même. Il paraissait plutôt froid, et bien que Peter soit familier avec lui, il ne semblait pas en faire de même.

Après avoir lavé ses instruments, que je ne regardais pas de peur d'imaginer ce que Killian avait pu endurer, il sortit de la pièce en silence. Peter le suivit, et je me retrouvai seul avec Killian. Je pris une chaise et m'y assis.

Comment tout cela avait-il pu tourner ainsi? Pourquoi Killian était-elle poursuivie par des soldats? Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de mal au cours du temps où nous n'étions pas ensemble? Qu'avais-je raté au juste alors que j'étais dans le bureau de Lord Blaise, ou chez ma mère?

Je soupirai, et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Il allait falloir attendre le réveil de Killian...

**

_  
**Orphelinat St Marc,**  
**Londres.**  
**30 juin. **_

C'était un grand établissement, aux fenêtres larges et aux barreaux rouillés. La porte d'entrée au haut arrondi, et au bois sombre ne donnait pas envie, tout comme le reste, de mettre les pieds dans l'immense bâtisse. Je me demandais même comment des enfants pouvaient y vivre.

J'étais habituée au luxe, aux vêtements de soie, et à l'odeur du thé. Les robes, les soirées, la musique, tout ceci faisait partie de mon univers, mais pas cet établissement, pas ces murs froids et gris, ni le silence qui régnait aux alentours.  
J'aimais le soleil, la vie, l'éclat des bijoux, mais ce paysage terne ne me plaisait pas. Je n'allais donc pas m'attarder...

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers le grand portail aux barreaux vert olive dont la peinture était écaillée. Derrière moi traînait le bout de ma longue robe d'un blanc immaculé, surmontée d'une grande cape de velours violet, dont la large capuche cachait mon visage. Je ne voulais surtout pas être reconnue, je n'avais rien à faire ici, du moins rien qui ne concerne les gens. S'il apprenait que j'avais mis les pieds ici... Je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau...

J'avais une belle vie, mais hélas seulement gâchée par une personne qui semblait vouloir faire de ma vie un enfer. Mon mari. D'abord droit et juste, homme élégant et raffiné, il s'était montré d'une courtoisie incroyable et d'un perfection à rendre jaloux un ange, puis... Peu à peu, alors que nous étions mariés depuis quelques mois, la courtoisie et la gentillesse avaient laissé place à bien d'autres... qualités.

Bien que pour moi elles n'en étaient pas, lui semblait pourtant très bien vivre avec. A ses dires, ou plutôt à ses actes, l'amour était une bataille de chaque instant, une bataille qu'il menait avec fermeté et autorité. Du moins au début cela n'était que de l'autorité, avec le temps ça ressemblait de plus en plus à des ordres... des ordres qui ne devaient être ignorés, sous aucun prétexte. Je n'avais d'abord pas bien compris de quoi tout cela s'agissait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il tenait tant à tout contrôler, et en femme sûre d'elle je m'étais donné le droit de rompre la routine qu'il avait installée pour moi. Il avait tout planifié, de mon lever à mon coucher, un plan détaillé pour chaque heure avait été créé. Tout cela était bien sur un moyen de savoir où j'étais et quand, ce que je faisais et avec qui... Hélas, je ne l'avait compris que trop tard...

Mais qui aurait pu s'en douter? Comment reconnaître un homme capable de commettre de tels actes?

Mon regard glissa sur la cicatrice qui partait de la paume de ma main gauche, et qui s'étendait jusque sur mon avant-bras Il ne m'avait pas raté, loin de là...

Je chassai toutes ces pensées qui n'avaient rien à faire ici, à cet instant, et frappai d'abord doucement puis plus fort à la porte de l'orphelinat. On m'ouvrit deux minutes après. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un homme trapu, aux cheveux fins éparses sur son crâne légèrement dégarni me fixa durement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-C'est pour quoi? lâcha-t-il.

Décidément, cet orphelinat avait tout pour plaire. Du charme et un accueil à faire peur...

-Je devais voir Mme Krein, dis-je.

Il marmonna, mais me laissa entrer. Il me conduisit ensuite vers le bureau de la directrice. Même si c'était peu accueillant vu de dehors, je ne m'attendais pas au même effet à l'intérieur. Et je devais dire que je n'avais jamais vu des couloirs aussi froids et une atmosphère pareille. Un lourd silence régnait dans l'établissement, seulement troublé par des bruits secs qui résonnaient d'une drôle de manière à mes oreilles.

-C'est ici, dit l'homme en s'arrêtant devant une porte, au bout du couloir.

Je le remerciais vaguement, puis frappai. J'entendis un faible «entrez», et m'exécutai lentement. La porte grinça, et je me glissai à l'intérieur. Derrière son bureau, une femme aux cheveux attachés en un chignon strict et à la corpulence plutôt forte me regarda, étonnée. J'enlevai ma capuche, dévoilant mon visage...


	15. Chapter 15 Selena

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre de « L'héritage de la piraterie »._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_**_

_Léa : Ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, j'espère que tu continueras à me donner ton avis, et que ma fic te plairas toujours autant. Merci beaucoup !_

_Padfoot-love-me: Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, merci de à toi !_

_EmyMasenCullen : Merci pour tes reviews, la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Mais généralement, ce sont des personnages inventés dans ma fic. J'aime bien en créer de nouveau. :D _

_**_

_Bon je vous laisse lire, assez bavarder! _

_Bonne lecture, tout du moins je l'espère. ;)_

_Chapitre 15  
Selena._

_**Orphelinat St Marc,  
Londres.  
30 juin.**_

[...]_Derrière son bureau, une femme aux cheveux attachés en un chignon strict et à la corpulence plutôt forte me regarda, étonnée. J'enlevai ma capuche, dévoilant mon visage.._.

Une fois que la large capuche fut retombée sur mes épaules fines, le visage de la femme prit une toute autre expression. Ses yeux brillèrent, tandis que son visage se fendait d'un sourire qui sonnait faux. Elle se leva et vint vers moi, contournant son bureau.

-Madame, quel honneur de vous voir dans mon établissement, dit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous...

-Moi non plus, je dois dire, la coupai-je vivement. Ce n'était en cas aucun prévu, mais il fallait que je vous voie au plus vite. Je ne pouvais rester sans réponse.

La directrice resta quelques minutes interdite.

-De quoi parlez-vous donc? fit-elle.

Je plissai les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à vous voir feindre l'étonnement, dis-je sèchement. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez où elle est.

Elle me regarda, silencieuse, pendant quelques secondes, puis son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un rictus méprisant.

-Pourquoi vous préoccuper de cette enfant? Vous voulez l'adopter, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas la fibre maternelle, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas sans me regarder.

Je bouillonnais de rage. Comment osait-elle faire allusion à cela ? J'étais jeune, j'avais peur, et surtout je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Cette décision m'avait anéantie, mais je ne la regrettais pas, mon enfant avait droit à une meilleure existence que celle qu'il aurait eue avec moi. J'avais fais le bon choix en le confiant à ce couple.

-Mes raisons ne regardent que moi. Du reste je crois que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Où est-elle? dis-je avec fermeté.

La directrice ouvrit un placard, en sortit une bouteille en verre, et versa un liquide ambré dans un verre. Elle sourit.

-Je ne crains de pas être en mesure de vous répondre, fit-elle en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Du reste, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je savais pertinemment ce que signifiait cette phrase. Si j'exigeais plus de renseignements elle se ferait un plaisir de raconter à mon... mari, que j'étais venue lui rendre visite. Oh, bien sûr elle n'irait pas le lui dire ainsi. Cette femme savait glisser les informations les plus importantes dans une conversation banale.

Je soupirai.

-Dites-moi simplement où elle se trouve, c'est tout ce que je demande, fis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Elle tourna son visage ridé vers moi, et sourit d'un air mauvais.

-J'ai été ravie de vous voir, ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne vous raccompagne pas jusqu'à la porte, répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Je tremblais de colère. Bien. Puisqu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer, je me chargerais de lui donner envie de parler très bientôt. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et me dirigeai vers la porte en remettant ma capuche.

-Au revoir comtesse, entendis-je tandis que j'ouvrais la porte.

Je souris, sans me retourner.

-Non, à très bientôt, murmurai-je.

**

_**Port-Royal.  
30 juin.**__  
_

Onze jours avaient passé. Onze jours où j'avais été obligée de rester allongée, mais cela avait aussi été onze longs jours à supporter Jonathan...

-Tu est sûre que..., commença-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens, et il se tut en souriant.

-Moi, si je dis ça, c'est surtout pour toi. Je ne veux pas être obligé d'aller chercher un médecin dans quelques heures pour te faire soigner à nouveau, fit-il en m'aidant à me lever, soutenant mon corps endolori.

-Aller chercher un médecin...ou t'évanouir..., lançai-je d'un ton moqueur, tandis que j'essayais de faire abstraction de la douleur. Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

Il grogna.

-Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sale caractère, me voilà rassuré, dit-il.

Je fis mine de ne pas entendre.

-Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir là, hein ? lui demandai-je en souriant.

Il soupira.

-J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas te raconter ce passage-là, bougonna-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter que ça me poursuivrait pendant un certain temps.

Tandis que je tentais de l'ignorer, nous fîmes quelques pas dans la pièce. J'en avais plus qu'assezd'être dans un lit, et mes jambes étaient toutes raides, j'avais besoin de me lever, et heureusement que Jonathan était là pour me tenir. La douleur était toujours présente, d'après le médecin il faudrait au moins un mois pour qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Évidemment, il n'était pas au courant de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Jamais il ne m'aurait laissé me lever si je le lui avais dit.

Jonathan non plus d'ailleurs, mais par chance j'avais réussi à lui faire croire que ce fichu médecin était d'accord, et que je ne risquais rien. Apparemment cela ne suffisait pas à le faire taire... Je levai les yeux aux ciel tandis que je soufflais bruyamment, la douleur se faisant trop forte. Après quelques minutes, Jonathan me remit au lit, et je ne résistai pas.

J'avais fait la connaissance de Peter à mon réveil, il avait été extrêmement gentil envers nous, et je ne savais comment le remercier. Nous avions appris, Jonathan et moi, en discutant avec la petite Adalia, que la femme de Peter était morte en la mettant au monde, et que depuis Peter devait s'occuper seul de sa fille.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent lentement. Hélas, je ne savais toujours pas comment me rendre en Chine, ou même si j'étais capable d'arriver jusque là-bas pour retrouver mon oncle Simon. Je passais des nuits à réfléchir, n_e trouvant pas le sommeil à cause de la douleur, je passais des nuits à réfléchir, et essayais de trouver une solution ,_ mais tous mes efforts furent sans succès. Comment une fille de quinze ans et demi pouvait-elle trouver un navire qui accepterait de l'emmener aussi loin? Cela ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avec le capitaine du Blue Bird ; je doutais que les autres soient aussi généreux et naïfs.

**

_**Manoir du Comte et de la Comtesse Eléniass,  
Londres, 30 juin.**_

-Monsieur, dois-je vous servir le thé dans votre bureau ou voulez-vous que..., commença William.

-Non, je ne prendrai pas de thé ce soir, vous pouvez aller vous coucher, William, lui dis-je.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter sa réponse, je traversai à la hâte le long corridor, et ouvris la porte de la chambre de Selena. Vide. Je poussai un hurlement de rage. La garce! J'étais sûr qu'elle était allée voir cette femme... cette Mme Krein. J'entrai complètement dans la pièce, en claquant la porte violemment. Heureusement qu'Aaronm'avait averti. Quel honte d'entendre de la bouche de mon frère qu'il avait vu Selena quitter le manoir à l'aube, alors que moi-même je n'en savais rien! Bien sûr, j'avais menti en disant qu'elle était allée voir une de ses amies qui s'était retrouvée veuve il y a peu de temps, hélas je doutais qu'il m'ait cru. Ce sale rat pensait être plus riche et important que moi! Et Selena qui n'aidait en rien la situation...

Je ricanai en pensant au moment où elle rentrerait, croyant que j'étais encore dans l'ignorance. Je m'assis sur son lit, observant la pièce autour de moi. Nous faisions chambre à part depuis bien des années, et pourtant cela ne faisait que creuser le fossé qui s'était installé entre nous, ce mur de glace qui m'empêchait de la maîtrisercomplètement...

Mon père m'avait toujours appris qu'il fallait rester proche de sa femme, de lui faire croire qu'elle était aimée, car une femme amoureuse était plus facilement manipulable... et contrôlable. Selena ne l'était absolument pas, et cela me mettait dans une rage folle.

Qu'avais-je mérité pour avoir une femme comme elle ?! Comme mon père aurait honte en me voyant...

Soudain, j'entendis une porte grincer et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle était rentrée...


	16. Chapter 16 Les souvenirs du passé

_Chapitre 16  
Les souvenirs du passé.  
_

**  
**_**Manoir du Comte et de la Comtesse Eléniass,  
Londres.  
30 juin.**_

Des sanglots s'échappaient involontairement de mes lèvres sèches, dont s'écoulait un fin filet de sang. Des larmes incontrôlables coulaient sur mes joues rouges ; mon visage était barré d'une balafre sanguinolente qui ornait ma tempe gauche.

A cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, hormis mes souvenirs. Le passé, seul refuge pour mon esprit tourmenté, m'offrait une échappatoire inégalable. Derrière mes paupières, des images de ce qui était à présent et à tout jamais un passé enterré défilaient à une vitesse folle. On dit souvent qu'on peut voir défiler toute sa vie avant sa mort.

Hélas, ce n'était point l'heure de ma mort, aucun repos ne me serait donné. Alors, pourquoi voyais-je tout cela, le commencement de ce qui avait duré, me semblait-il, toute une éternité ? Je ne voyais pas n'importe quoi ; je ne me voyais pas petite fille, courant vers les bras protecteurs de mon père, mais les images qui s'infiltraient dans mon esprit étaient toutes en rapport avec un événement...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon esprit me montrait-il des choses que j'avais si souvent voulu oublier à jamais ? Pour quelle raison cette soirée, cette nuit d'horreur qui avait influencé différents destins, et réduit à néant plusieurs vies, venait-elle me hanter en ce moment même ?

Je tournai la tête, et ouvris les yeux. Allongée sur le sol de marbre de ce qui me semblait être ma chambre, je reposais ainsi, les bras écartés de chaque côté de mon corps parcouru de petits spasmes. Mes cheveux blonds s'étalaient tout autour de ma tête. Je ne voulais même pas savoir où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait, ou préparait d'autre pour moi. Peut être cette fois-ci m'achèverait-il ?

Malheureusement, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver, ou seulement par un miracle, un accident. En vingt ans de vie commune, il n'avait jamais dépassé les limites. Enfin, ses limites...

Les miennes avaient été écrasées, balayées pour en construire de nouvelles. Dans mon cas, on pouvait dire que les coups qu'il avait portés sur moi m'avait rendue plus forte. Mes limites avaient changé, je supportais plus de choses, et avec le temps, elles étaient repoussées encore plus loin, très loin...

Je ne les voyais même plus. La mort avait une drôle de signification pour moi. C'était une délivrance, un repos éternel... Un rêve. Un rêve très lointain, qui s'éloignait de moi au fur et à mesure. Si, avec tout ce que j'avais enduré, la Mort n'était toujours pas venue, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait me tuer ? Fallait-il que j'enfonce moi-même un couteau dans mon cœur pour enfin avoir la paix dont j'avais tant besoin ?

Alors que mes pensées dérivaient bien loin, j'en oubliais presque sa présence. Sa voix me ramena à la réalité...

-Selena, combien de fois devrai-je vous expliquer de ne pas me mentir ? Une femme se doit de dire la vérité à son mari, elle lui doit le respect le plus total, et celui-ci doit pouvoir avoir confiance en elle. Comment voulez-vous que ce soit le cas au vu de la manière dont vous agissez ?

Son ton, calme et doux, était d'autant plus effrayant. Sa voix, veloutée, me donnait des frissons. Frissons qui se transformèrent en tremblements quand il posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Il approcha sa bouche de celui-ci et y déposa un baiser silencieux.

-J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour vous me donnerez un enfant, ma chère et tendre épouse, dit-il dans un souffle.

Avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, je relevai la tête, les traits de mon visage déformés par la rage.

-Jamais, soufflai-je d'un ton hargneux, avant de reposer ma tête contre sur le sol.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, et j'entendais sa respiration tout près de moi. Comment pouvait-il encore penser qu'il provoquait en moi un quelconque désir ? Il n'était pour moi qu'un monstre, un homme pour qui les femmes n'avaient aucune valeur. Je n'étais rien pour lui, hormis son épouse, bien que cela n'était qu'un titre, un étiquette qui me dégoûtait. Je ne supportais pas d'être associée à lui, à son nom, à sa famille, à tout ce qui faisait de sa personne un être monstrueux.

Tout en lui me répugnait.

-Tu changera d'avis, tu verras. Dans le cas contraire, l'expérience sera bien plus désagréable pour toi, dit-il à mon oreille.

Il se leva, me regardant de toute sa hauteur, tandis qu'allongée par terre je levais les yeux vers lui.

-Tâche de ne plus me désobéir, ou de me mentir. La prochaine fois, ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer à si bon compte, Selena.

Je ricanai faiblement.

-Que peux-tu me faire de plus ? murmurai-je. Ne vois-tu pas ce que tu fais de moi depuis des années ? Je vois mal pire traitement que celui-ci .

-Tu serais étonnée de voir cela, souffla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Seule, toujours allongée, tandis que la balafre qui traversait mon visage continuait à déverser son liquide rouge et chaud, je finis par fermer les yeux...

Le néant m'emporta.

C'était une fête. Un bal.

Les invités, dotés de masques, semblaient glisser au rythme de la musique, dans la grande salle de bal, dont les ornements coûteux ne laissaient pas indifférents. Des tables rondes, couvertes de nappes dorées sur lesquelles des motifs rouge et or avaient été finement brodés, étaient installées tout autour d'un espace où couples et autres invités dansaient avec grâce.

La musique ensorcelante, le tintement des verres, les rires, les voix des gens qui tout autour de moi étaient plongés dans de grandes conversations, me donnaient mal à la tête. C'était une magnifique soirée, l'une de celles qui semblent si irréelles que le lendemain on a l'impression d'avoir rêvé toute une nuit.

Tout dans cette salle brillait, étincelait. Les lumières, les décorations, les vêtements... Tout était beau et coloré. Les invités souriaient, se saluaient, et riaient. Tout était parfait, et l'arrivée fortement attendue de la nouvelle famille venue de France jusqu'ici marqua le véritable commencement de la fête.

C'était une famille charmante, dont les parents forts respectables étaient liés d'amitié avec les Kipenson. Ceux-ci avaient alors organisé un bal masqué pour accueillir cette nouvelle famille à Londres. Toute la haute aristocratie du pays avait alors été conviée à la fête, où chacun se devait de cacher son identité derrière un masque aux couleurs vives.

La soirée était belle, les invités s'amusaient, les Kipenson et la nouvelle famille passaient une nuit délicieuse...

Comment cela avait-il tourné aussi mal ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la fête se transforme en cauchemar ?

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi, ni qui à quel moment les domestiques m'avaient portée jusqu'à mon lit. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était le rêve qui, une fois de plus, avait hanté mon lourd sommeil. Chaque nuit, depuis le commencement, ses images ne cessaient de revenir ; je pouvais encore entendre la musique, voir les gens qui tourbillonnaient au rythme de la mélodie sur la piste de danse, leurs vêtements étincelants. Je voyais les visages, les lumières qui illuminaient la grande salle...

Tout était clair, net comme si cela ne s'était passé qu'hier, alors que le drame s'était déroulé il y a vait à présent dix-sept ans. Dix-sept longues et interminables années de souffrance, qui cependant n'égalaient pas l'horreur éprouvée lors de cette nuit de juin. L'année 1703 avait été la pire de toutes. Une année de souffrances, qui pour moi ne cessèrent jamais...


	17. Chapter 17 L'envoûtement du Black Ghost

_**Navré du retard encore. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font**_

_**chaud au coeur. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite !^^**_

_**Bonne lecture, du moins je l'espère. **_

_**Merci de lire ma fic !**_

**_Chapitre 17 _**

**_L'envoûtement du Black Ghost_**

_**White Dove,  
Océan Pacifique,  
2 Juillet.**_

« Capitaine, le Black Ghost est en vue. Nous attendons vos ordres » dit Séryhae.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, je mis quelques secondes à répondre. Mes yeux s'assombrirent en comprenant qu'une fois de plus, j'allais accomplir ma tâche. Plus les années passaient, plus je me sentais... différente. De moins en moins de choses m'affectaient. C'était comme si j'étais devenue incapable d'éprouver des remords, seuls l'ennui et la solitude réussissaient à m'atteindre.

Je me tournai lentement vers mon second.

« Faites voile rapidement vers le Black Ghost » dis-je.

Séryhae approuva d'un signe de tête, et se retira, me laissant seule au bastingage.

Assaillie par un flot de sombres pensées, en imaginant encore une fois que je n'existais que pour servir Aphrodite, je regardai vers le ciel sombre, aux nuages de plus en plus gris. Une tempête se préparait...

_**Black Ghost,  
Océan Pacifique,  
2 Juillet.**_

La tempête faisait rage, la pluie s'écrasait avec une force incroyable sur le pont du navire. Le ciel, obscur, semblait déverser sa colère, grondant de plus en plus fort comme une bête prête à vous dévorer.

Mes mains tenaient fermement la barre, que le capitaine avait désertée depuis quelques instants, me laissant aux commandes du Black Ghost. Le vent secouait les voiles avec violence, les hommes semblaient avoir du mal à tenir debout et moi-même, cramponné au solide gouvernail, avais du mal à ne pas flancher sous les assauts de la pluie, du vent, et de la mer plus qu'agitée. Tout semblait se déchaîner autour de nous.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle apparut, cette splendide et envoûtante lumière aveuglante, dans laquelle se dessinaient les contours d'un navire. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je me sentais partir, être enveloppé dans du coton qui endormait ma méfiance...

Non !pensai-je violemment.

Il ne m'aurait pas. Jamais. Aphrodite pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait, me poursuivre, m'envoyer ses émissaires, mais jamais elle ne m'attraperait ! Après tous mes efforts, je n'abandonnerais pas ainsi...

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que j'entendais parler du White Dove ; comme tout marin j'avais toujours connu sa légende, mais le vivre était autre chose. Cette sensation, ce bien-être...

C'était... dangereux.

Peu à peu, les hommes tombèrent à genoux sur le pont, le regard fixé sur le navire blanc qui avançait vers nous avec rapidité. Je m'obligeai à ne pas le regarder, à ne pas y penser, et lâchai la barre comme si elle m'avait brûlé. Je courus vers une chaloupe, et commençai à la mettre à l'eau. Mes gestes étaient comme fous. Mes mains s'activaient rapidement, et mon cœur semblait s'emballer au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Une fois que la chaloupe fut descendue, je ne m'attardai pas et commençai à y monter.

Le White Dove avançait, encore et encore, endormant la méfiance des hommes, jusqu'à la faire disparaître complètement. Je ne pouvais rien pour eux, et quand bien même je le pouvais je ne l'aurais pas fait...

Je me mis à ramer le plus vite possible, mais la tâche s'avéra être plus ardue que ce à quoi je m'attendais. La chaloupe était assaillie par les vagues monstrueuses. La mer était comme enragée...

_**Port-Royal,  
2 Juillet.**_

-En Chine ? répéta Peter.

Assis à la table en bois de l'auberge, Peter me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Je devais sûrement l'être un peu pour croire qu'une telle chose était possible.

-Killian, tu n'y penses pas tout de même ? dit Jonathan, essayant pour la centième fois depuis que je lui avais raconté ce que j'avais appris chez Adam Kipenson, de me raisonner. C'est totalement impossible pour toi de te rendre en Chine, retrouver quelqu'un que tu n'a jamais vu de ta vie qui plus est.

Je soupirai, exaspérée.

-Pourquoi « impossible » ? m'exclamai-je. Il suffirait de trouver un navire qui s'y rend, et de se faire passer pour des matelots. Jonathan, tu n'aurais pas de mal à le faire toi, tu en es un !

-Oui, mais puis-je te rappeler que toi, Killian, tu ne connais rien aux bateaux !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as bien appris toi, j'y arriverai sans problème alors, dis-je.

Il me lança un regard lourd de sens sur ce que je lui inspirais, et se tourna vers Peter. Celui-ci, silencieux, un petit sourire aux lèvres en nous écoutant, caressait tendrement la chevelure brune de la petite Adalia.

-Peter, dites-lui qu'elle est folle, je vous en prie, fit Jonathan.

-Ne me mêlez pas à votre discussion, dit Peter avec amusement en regardant sa fille, qui, trop occupée à coiffer sa poupée, ne nous prêtait aucune attention.

Jonathan, désespéré, soupira, et s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise. Je le gratifiai d'un large sourire.

-Plus sérieusement, Killian, je crois que mon aide te serait utile, reprit Peter.

Je me tournai vers lui, soudain très intéressée.

-C'est-à-dire ?

"J'ai un ami, un vieil ami, qui possède un navire, et il voyage souvent vers la Chine, je pense qu'il ne refuserait pas si je lui demandais."

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Un navire en partance pour la Chine... Une telle coïncidence était-elle possible ? Se pouvait-il que cet homme, que nous avions rencontré par le plus grand des hasards, détienne justement la solution à mon problème ?

Je m'efforçai de masquer ma stupéfaction et me contentai de lui sourire, me redressant sur ma chaise.

"Vraiment" ? demandai-je aimablement. "Vous croyez qu'il accepterait ?"

-Oh, de toute façon s'il ne veut pas tu n'auras qu'à lui mentir, l'embobiner, tu excelles dans ce domaine, marmonna Jonathan.

Je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur Peter.

-Où se trouve votre ami ? demandai-je.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Je pense qu'en cette période de l'année il doit se trouver en France, il possède une résidence à Paris, dit-il.

Je souris largement. La chance avait enfin tourné en ma faveur !

_**Ile inconnue,  
Océan Pacifique,  
5 juillet.**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et je fus immédiatement éblouie par le soleil, qui brillait de mille feux. Je me relevai, assis sur le sable fin et doré de la plage. Ma chemise blanche, du moins elle l'avait été un jour, était déchirée sur le côté droit, et je passai une main légère sur la déchirure, qui laissait entrevoir une grande cicatrice qui datait de plusieurs années.

J'avais vu cette île hier dans la nuit, et je m'étais précipité sur l'occasion. Ma chaloupe ne tiendrait pas longtemps : avec les vagues qui l'avaient secouée de part et d'autre, en plus des rochers que j'avais éraflé par accident, je craignais de devoir trouver une autre solution.

Arrachant mon regard à la mer, je me tournai vers l'île. C'était une grande étendue de forêt, de grands arbres verts pointés vers le ciel bleu azur. Cela avait l'air d'être un environnement dense, où personne ne s'aventurait...

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

Glissant ma main dans ma poche de pantalon, j'en sortis l'objet qui m'avait valu tant d'aventures, d'ennuis, et de batailles.

Un objet que j'avais dérobé à Aphrodite, la déesse qui depuis ne cessait de vouloir récupérer son bien, et me faire payer mon crime par la même occasion.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur l'objet en question, et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres...

_**Port-Royal,  
3 juillet.**_

-Je ne comprends pas...

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais j'étais certain qu'elle avait entendu. Elle se retourna vers moi, alors qu'appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte je n'avais pas bougé.

Elle me regarda, perplexe.

-Quoi donc ? fit-elle en s'approchant de moi, les bras croisés.

Je soupirai.

-Tout ça, ces efforts pour en savoir davantage sur ta famille... Que cherches-tu au juste ? Quel est le but ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'y avait que nous dans la pièce, seulement éclairée par la faible lumière que produisait les bougies. Le silence régnait dans l'auberge, il était tard, et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures, la lune avait pris sa place dans le ciel couleur d'encre, et à présent elle baignait dans son halo de lumière blanchâtre.

-Écoute, tu n'as pas à comprendre. Si tu ne veux pas venir, rien ne t'y oblige, alors...

-Je veux venir, m'exclamai-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Killian me regarda, étonnée.

-Vraiment ? Alors où est le problème ?

-J'essaye juste de connaître tes motivations, dis-je.

-Je te l'ai dit, il faut que je retrouve mon oncle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais ça, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ce qui est arrivé à ta mère... Tu ne préfères pas laisser ça de côté ? C'est du passé... Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu avances, en oubliant tout ça. Non ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa. Puis, son regard se fit dur, et elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Non, dit-elle fermement. Je ne veux pas laisser ça de côté comme tu dis, c'était ma mère !

-Elle t'a abandonnée ! m'écriai-je.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

-Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me le rappelle, murmura-t-elle. Écoute, et sois attentif, Jonathan. Je veux retrouver mon oncle, car c'est l'un des seuls qui puisse me dire qui est mon père. Je veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu d'enfance normale, avec des parents. Je veux connaître la raison pour laquelle est morte ma mère, la vraie raison. Je veux savoir pourquoi mes grands-parents ont tenté de me noyer, je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ! Je veux tout savoir, compris ? Et si tu es incapable de comprendre, alors ce n'est pas la peine de venir ! Asséna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et finit par quitter la pièce. Je l'attrapai souplement par le poignet, et fermai la porte, la collant contre celle-ci.

-A toi de m'écouter maintenant, Killian, dis-je, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Tu cours après une histoire plus vieille que toi, après un passé enterré dont personne ne se soucie à présent, sauf toi. Tes parents t'ont abandonnée, et peut importent les raisons. Elles ne te feront pas plaisir, cela te blessera plus qu'autre chose. Tu ne veux pas retrouver ton père pour connaître les raisons qui l'ont poussé à quitter ta mère... Tu veux avoir une chance de lui prouver qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir, qu'il aurait du t'offrir une vie que tu aurais vraiment méritée. Et crois-moi, je comprends. Mais certaines choses ne sont pas bonnes à savoir. Qui plus est, je me méfie de Peter. Il est bien trop gentil et généreux à mon goût...

Je m'arrêtai, la laissant assimiler tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Je relâchai son poignet.

Elle me regarda longuement, et je crus un instant qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais à court de mots, et sûrement bien trop en colère, elle quitta la pièce rapidement, me laissant seul.

Je restai quelque peu décontenancé par sa réaction. Je m'attendais à une explosion, à une gifle, ou autre... mais pas à ça. Peut être avait-elle réalisé que j'avais raison ?

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence de mort. Je ne vis pas Killian avant de me coucher, et je commençais à penser que j'aurais sans doute préféré une réaction explosive à cette tension insupportable qui régnait dans l'auberge.

_**Voilà, voilà.**_

_**Si l'envie de me dire ce que vous en pensez est inévitable, vous savez comment faire !**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! On en saura un peu plus sur le nouveau personnage !**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_


End file.
